Castles in the Sand
by NikkylovesBD
Summary: This story takes place after Brenda Summer in Paris. I didn't like the way the first one did it, So its my way. Some of the stuff is taking from the original show but it will be a lot different too. B/K and B/D COMPLETE! Stay tuned for the sequel!
1. Chapter 1

_**Castles in the Sand**_

As you guys can probably tell by my last story I am a HUGE Brenda and Dylan fan, I also hold a lot of love for Brandon and Kelly. I came up with this idea as I watched the Castle in the Sand episode and decided I was going to rewrite my own version. As much as I HATE K/D together and wish Kelly never got together with Dylan I also know in reality that 90210 is a show and the drama was indeed juicy and good. So I am not changing that part of it. I guess you will have to read exactly what happens differently. You will notice some of the scenes and even some dialogue is the same. And its done on purpose. The title will probably change but as of now I named it after the episode I am writing in Chapter 1. So it takes place in this episode but will continue and the more it goes on it will show a lot less similarities between the real show and this story.

I do not own 90210, and I never will. If I did I would have written it a lot different in my opinion. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 1 The morning after**

The sun was shining bright with a cool ocean breeze. Dylan stirred as he woke up, opening one eye and remembering where he was. As he opened his eyes he saw her looking at him.

"Good morning sleepy head" Kelly said smiling

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Dylan said awkwardly

"I think we should talk" Kelly said looking down

"Kel, there isn't anything to say." Dylan sat up in his sleeping bag

"I am glad we didn't cross that line last night."

"Kelly, just because we didn't sleep together doesn't mean anything." Dylan pushed his hair back

"I know but we both know you love Brenda and she is coming back tonight."

Dylan took a deep breath, "I know."

"I am not saying what we had this summer wasn't great but…Dylan you're my best friends boyfriend. I know I shouldn't be feeling these feelings for you." Kelly said with a smile.

"I know, so what are we going to do?"

"I have worked to hard to change my reputation to be sneaking around."

"You want me to tell Brenda what happened between us?"

"Nothing happened Dylan, we saw some stars, we slept on the beach."

"Whatever gets you through the night Kel."

"Look when Brenda comes home tonight you will see her and remember exactly why you fell in love with her in the first place. We had what we had, we can't take it back. No one has to know."

"I know, I just don't know if I can go back to the way it was and just pretend nothing happened."

Just then Andrea and the kids from the beach club came around the rocks collecting seashells.

Andrea noticed them and decided to say hello.

"Kelly….Dylan, what are you guys doing here?"

"Umm" Dylan looked around for an answer

Kelly interrupted, "Nothing much we just were…..uh checking out the surf. I was coming to layout and ran into Dylan."

Andrea looked at Kelly who was obviously lying. "Oh ok… am I going to see you guys at the Walsh's tonight?

"Definitely" Kelly responded smiling

"You must be excited to see Brenda." Andrea directed her question at Dylan

"Of course, she has been gone so long. I have been thinking about her a lot lately." Dylan looked down and didn't make eye contact with Andrea or Kelly

"Well I better get back to the kids, see you guys later." Andrea said awkwardly

"Bye Andrea" Dylan said quietly.

Kelly and Dylan looked at each other and knew that this wasn't good. Andrea knew something was up and why on earth would Kelly be hanging out alone with Dylan on the beach while Brenda was out of town. Kelly began to cry.

"What?" Dylan said annoyed

"It's just that Brenda is my best friend, how could I do this?" Kelly sobbed

"It was me too, I don't know why we did it. You were just here and I was just here and she wasn't." Dylan couldn't justify why he had cheated on his girlfriend and it wasn't just any girlfriend it was Brenda, he loved Brenda, she was the first girl he had ever loved and he still loved her.

Dylan looked down, "She can't find out, she would never forgive me."

Kelly saw the hurt in his eyes when he looked back up and looked at her. She knew that this whole summer was a fling and once he saw Brenda he would be fine. She also saw in his eyes regret and sadness came over her. Did she mess up her friendship and her friends relationship for nothing? Dylan didn't seem to want to be with her exclusively, the only thing he wanted was for Brenda not to find out.

**

Brenda and Donna's plane landed and it seemed like it took forever to get off.

"It's so good to be back in the states." Donna smiled taking a deep breath.

Just then David appeared from the crowd. Donna ran up to David and threw her arms around him letting out a little groan, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." David gave her a long tight kiss on her lips.

"Hey David." Brenda said giving him a hug. "Dylan didn't come with you?"

"No I actually haven't seen or talked to him today but your parents are here."

Brenda pushed out her bottom lip, "I am sure I will see him later."

Just then Jim and Cindy came walking up. "How's are world traveler?" Smiled Jim

"Good, but I am so happy to be home. I missed you guys." Brenda gave both parents a hug.

The ride home was quiet, Brenda hadn't thought about what it was going to be like with Dylan and her parents now that she was back. She had hoped it wasn't going to be the same as when she left. She had been without Dylan for 6 weeks and she missed him so much. She couldn't imagine fighting with her parents to see him and even though she thought her relationship was strong with him she wasn't sure if it would continue to grow if her parent were at their throat.

"Soooo" Brenda said slowly, "Have you guys thought about Dylan and I?"

Jim and Cindy looked at each other, "No we haven't really thought about it." Cindy said looking to the back seat.

"Well am I still not allowed to see him? I would hope this little trip would show you guys we really love each other and all we want to do is be together. I don't know where I stand with him yet but I want to know where I stand with you guys and I would hope things will be different. I want you guys in my life and I don't see why I can't have you and him."

"We will talk about it." Jim said

"Ok, well just let me know." Brenda said relaxed.

They pulled up to the Walsh house and got out. She walked in to find Brandon, some girl she didn't know, Steve and Andrea awaiting her arrival.

"Hey guys!" she said excitedly

"Hey sis." Brandon hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I am glad you are back."

"Me too."

Brenda made her rounds hugging Steve and Andrea.

"Brenda this is Brooke." Brandon says putting hi arm around her.

"Nice to meet you Brooke" Brenda says smiling.

Brenda looks around and doesn't see Dylan there but continues to smile as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Brenda said hurrying to the door in hope its Dylan.

"Hey Don….guys" Brenda nods

"I thought Kelly was with you guys." Brenda says looking past them on the front porch.

"She was." Donna looked back just as Kelly made herself visible.

"Well come in come in." Brenda says motioning them to come through the door.

"Hey Kel." Brenda gives Kelly a big hug and smiling at her.

"How was your summer?" Brenda asks Kelly while breaking the hug.

Kelly looks down awkwardly, "It was good, just spent time with baby Erin, and went to the beach. You know the usual."

Brenda smiled at Kelly, "Did you see Dylan around this summer?"

Kelly's smiled faded, "Umm yeah he was around here and there, you know."

Brenda nodded, "I was hoping you would keep in eye on him for me." Brenda winked at her blonde friend.

"I…I didn't see him that much." Kelly said as she walked down the steps into the living room.

"Wait Kel, I am going to go change, come with me?" Kelly nodded and headed upstairs with Brenda.

Brenda went upstairs to change and all she could think about was Dylan. Did her parents not invite him? Didn't he miss her, all she wanted to do was kiss him, hug him, even smell him. It seemed like they hadn't seen each other in so long.

"Did you have fun in Paris? Any cute guys?"

Brenda smiled, "Well there was this one guy, his name was Rick. He thought I was French." Brenda said with a giggle.

"French huh? Sooo what happened?"

"Nothing really, we had fun, I took him site seeing, we kissed but I stopped it. I felt guilty and missed Dylan. I thought about how I wouldn't like it if he did that to me. It made sense, I was lonely, it was dumb of me to be so careless."

"I thought maybe this trip would change you and Dylan, being away from each other for so long."

"Change us, why? I love Dylan; I have never loved anyone as much as him. He's my life. If anything this trip made me realize just how much I love him and that he is worth fighting for."

Kelly sighed and was thinking of something to say when the doorbell rang again cutting her train of thought.

Brenda looked at Kelly and smiled, "We should join the rest of the group, it is a party for me after all." Kelly nodded

The girls made their way down the stairs and Brenda looked up and saw him. She smiled and he returned the smile looking her up and down and biting his bottom lip.

"Dylan!"

"I remember you." Dylan said swinging his arms behind his back.

Brenda ran down the stairs and jumped in his arms, squeezing him tightly. Dylan held her close to his body and closed his eyes. He smelled her hair and the familiar scent of vanilla filled his nostrils. "Hey baby" Brenda whispered in his ear.

"Hey" Dylan whispered back.

Kelly came walking down the stairs and stared at them. She saw the way he looked at her and remembered this summer she hadn't noticed that look before. She swallowed hard as she continued down the stairs.

Brenda went in and kissed him hard on the lips. Dylan picked her up slightly and slowly spun her around continuing to kiss her passionately. Brenda giggled and both smiled mid kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

Kelly stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking at Dylan and Brenda. They were always like that but why was it so weird now. Kelly realized she was staring and noticed Andrea looking at her. Kelly smiled at her and moved into the living room letting Brenda and Dylan have their moment in private.

The party wound down pretty quickly and Donna started to yawn.

"Jetlags starting to kick my butt." she looked at David.

"Yeah let's get you home, there is a big day at the beach tomorrow, even though I won't be playing at it." he gave Steve a dirty look.

Brenda got up to walk everyone out. "You're not leaving right?" As she grabbed Dylan's shirt pulling him in for another peck.

"What about you Kel, want to hang out?"

"No I am the driver she said as she looked outside where Donna and David were waiting.

"Ok, see you tomorrow?" Brenda smiled at her but then looked back up at Dylan.

"For sure" Kelly looked at Dylan sadly and looked down.

"Goodnight Kel, drive carefully." Dylan gave her an innocent friendly smile

Kelly nodded and walked out the front door.

Brenda and Dylan were trying to clean up. Brenda turned off the faucet and looked at Dylan. She gave him a sweet smile and leaned in and started kissing him passionately. She played with the hairs on the back of him neck. Dylan smiled as he broke free from the kiss that was about to go farther than they should in the Walsh kitchen.

"I thought we were supposed to be cleaning up."

"Aren't we?" Brenda smiled and she went in for another kiss.

"I have a confession to make Bren, this summer while you were in France, I almost forgot what you were like."

"Is it coming back to you?" Brenda said flirty

"It's getting there."

Brenda walked over and took a little black box out of her purse. "I got you something."

Dylan opened the box, and inside was an oval shaped locket. It had a D engraved on it.

"Wow Bren, this is great."

"Its for your watch chain, read the back."

"Je T'aime, Brenda." Dylan looked up and smiled at her.

Brenda slowly put her arms around his neck kissing him softly, "I really wish we could go back to your house but it's probably not the best idea since I just got back". Dylan nodded,

"Je T'aime Merci Bren." Dylan wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her into him. He kissed her hard and passionately. Moving down to her neck and then behind her ear. Brenda let out a little moan.

"I love you Dylan, I really missed you." Brenda said as she kinked her neck even more to the side allowing him better room to kiss down her neck. Dylan moved back to her lips and looked into her eyes.

"I really missed you too." Dylan held her close to him, closing his eyes as be buried his face into her neck. Kelly was right he thought, he had remembered exactly why he fell in love with her in the first place. Dylan hugged her tighter. She can't find out, he thought, a rush of guilt came across him and he gripped the little black box tighter in his hand while he hugged her.

_So what did you think so far? Not much going on yet but I needed to get this chapter going. Did you love the newer version? Did you hate it? Its not all that different quite yet but it will be. Please let me know what your thinking. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The truth comes out**

It was the first day of their senior year. Brandon and Brenda arrived on time as usual. As they got out of Brandon's yellow mustang they noticed Dylan pulling in and parking next to them in the student parking lot.

"Hey D" Brandon yelled getting Dylan's attention.

"Hey B, you ready for our last year of this?"

"Oh hell yes." Brandon said walking over to Dylan's car as Brenda followed.

"Hey you." Brenda said as she cuddled into his embrace.

"I have to find Andrea; she isn't going to be happy with me when I tell her I don't want to write for the paper this year."

"Brandon, you said that last year." Brenda said raising one eyebrow at her brother.

"Well this time I mean it, I need to have some fun this year. I don't want to be overdoing it. It's enough with finals and classes. I don't want to worry about stories and about Andrea."

"Good luck bro." Dylan said as he pulled Brenda the opposite way.

Brenda looked up a Dylan, "You know he will probably write for the paper right? Having fun, my brother, can't say no to Andrea Zuckerman."

"I thought we were having fun." Dylan leaned in and planted a long kiss on Brenda's lips.

Kelly and Donna had arrived together and noticed Dylan and Brenda kissing from afar.

"How long do you think those two will last?" Donna directed her question at Kelly.

"I don't know Donna." Kelly said annoyed

"Well I guess there are some people that marry their high school sweethearts." Donna said smiling continuing to stare at Dylan and Brenda in a full make out session.

Kelly looked at Donna and looked down, "Yeah I guess so. Let's get to class."

The two walked through the quad and found their lockers.

Kelly stopped at her locker and got her first period books out and slid them in to her leather messenger bag.

"Hey Kel." Brandon smiling walking up behind her.

"Hey, how are you this fabulous first day of school." Kelly said sarcastically.

"I am good, had to make a break for it before having to watch my sister and Dylan make out for the forth time since we arrived here", looking at his watch, "which was only 10 minutes ago."

Kelly looked down awkwardly and nodded.

"Kel, are you ok?" Brandon put one hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I am fine." Kelly put on a fake smile and leaned in and gave Brandon a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow what was that for?" Brandon raised one eyebrow and moved a bit closer to her.

"For being cute." Kelly smiled at him and closed her locker, "See later Brandon." As Kelly turned around and walked down the busy hallways.

Brandon took a deep breath as he watched her walk down the hall, "Why didn't I hook up with her again?" Brandon heard a voice interrupt his Kelly thoughts.

"Brandon! You're late." Andrea said walking up

"Oh Zuckerman, I was just on my way to see you." Brandon placed his arm around Andrea's shoulders.

"Yeah right, look Brandon, everything is starting here quickly, the swim team has its first swim meet on Thursday and West Beverly is going to have their first surf team this year and I want you to cover the first practice down in Santa Monica"

"Andrea, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think I want to write for the paper this year." Brandon gave Andrea his cute look that she saw right through.

"Brandon, come on, you said that last year and you still did. This is our last year. Don't you want to be remembered for something?"

"Not really Andrea, I want to pick up some chicks, have some fun. I don't want to go watch swim meets." Brandon started walking in the direction of his first class.

"Come on Brandon, I am not going to take no for an answer." She followed behind him.

"Andrea, I got to go, we can talk about it later." Brandon hurried and stopped and looked at her before entering the classroom.

"Ok Brandon, but we aren't finished talking ok?"

Brandon sighed and nodded and disappeared in the classroom.

Brenda met up with Kelly at her locker. "hey, want to come over tonight?"

"Umm I don't know I may have a lot of homework." Kelly lied

"Kel, it's the first day of school and its our senior year, Its cake."

"Yeah I guess, well what time?

"6ish, you can come over for dinner."

"I would have thought you would be going out with Dylan."

Brenda smiled, "I haven't talked to Dylan about tonight, can't a girl just want to hang out with her best friend?"

Kelly smiled back at her, "I guess it's allowed."

"Come on lets get our usual space and have lunch, I am starving." Brenda put her arm around Kelly and led her to the quad.

Donna and David came up hand and hand, "Hey guys" Donna said cheerfully.

"Hey" Brenda looked up

Donna and David sat on the wall next to Kelly and opened a brown bad lunch.

Brenda looked up and saw her brother arguing with andrea in the distance.

"It looks like she wont give up." Brenda said smiling

Kelly looked over at Brandon, "give up on what?"

"Brandon doesn't want to write for the paper this year, looks like he must have told her."

"Well Andrea doesn't take no for an answer."

Dylan walked up and sat behind Brenda pulling her back so she was laying in between his legs. "hey all"

"Where have you been?" Brenda said as she took a chip and popped into her mouth.

"I was trying to sign up for AP English."

"Dylan, that's great" as she turned slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"yeah well we will see."

Kelly looked at Dylan, which he caught her eye. He gave her a faint smile.

"Hey guys I have to go meet with my counselor. I am trying to get into an art class with Donna."

"You are?" Donna looked confused, "I didn't know you liked art."

"Kelly looked down, "well…yeah I told you that, I am trying something new. See ya."

Brenda looked at Donna, "Whats with her, she looks so depressed."

Donna look in the direction of Kelly, "I don't know, maybe she is just loney."

Dylan butted it, "I'll be back, Mrs. Teasley wasn't in her office, maybe she is now." As he kissed Brenda on the forehead before getting up and heading into the school.

Brenda shrugged and continued talking to Donna and David.

Dylan made his way down the hall and saw Kelly, "Hey Kel, wait up."

Kelly kept walking, "What Dylan"

"Can you stop for a second, can I talk to you?" Dylan said trying to catch up with her.

Kelly stopped and swung around letting her hair hit Dylan in the face.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine; you don't have to keep asking me. I told you, you and Brenda would be fine."

"I know we are, but are you?"

"Don't flatter yourself Dylan, it wasn't a big deal. You were just there, I would have done that with anyone. We just kissed a few times it wasn't like we slept together" Kelly turned around and walked away.

Dylan watched her walk away and shrugged. He knew it was just a fling, he just thought Kelly was acting weird. Maybe she didn't like him like he thought she did. He had felt like he made a real connection with her over the summer but after seeing Brenda those feelings disappeared. He just hoped Kelly didn't decide to tell Brenda after all.

Andrea walked around the corner slowly. She had heard the whole conversation but didn't want them to know she was there. As she saw Dylan continue on his way she stood there. She couldn't believe Dylan would do such a thing to Brenda. "What a slime" she murmured "and Kelly" Andrea took a deep breath and continued to the Blaze.

Brenda sat the table with Kelly.

"so you never told me Kelly, did you meet any cute guys this summer while I was in Paris?"

Kelly put on a fake smile as a rush of guilt came across her. "Nope, no one in particular."

"We need to find you a guy this year Kel."

Kelly took a deep breath and smiled, "Thanks Bren. I think your right."

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Brenda hopped up the steps to answer the door.

"Dylan, hey" She leaned in and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She said as she pulled from his embrace.

"I missed you, I wanted to see you." He took out a single red rose and handed it to her.

"Awww" Brenda said smiling, "Hey kel, set one more place." She yelled into the dining room.

"Kelly is here?"

Brenda gave Dylan a weird look, "yeah why?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought we could be alone."

"Well maybe later." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"One more place for who?" Kelly said as she looked up just as Dylan and Brenda came through the archway.

"hey Kelly" Dylan said awkwardly

Kelly gave him a half smile. "Hey"

Brenda went into the kitchen to help her mother bring the food into the dining room.

"Maybe I should just leave." Kelly said looking at Dylan

"Kelly, your being obviously, will you just relax. If you don't care what happened over the summer than why are you acting so weird? Dylan whispered.

Kelly looked at Dylan, "How can you just lie to her. Don't you feel bad? I mean I am her best friend and she is always so nice to me. Its killing me…..And you, you are supposedly in love with her. Uh guys are such a s s….."

Brenda came in interrupting Kelly. She looked at Kelly and Dylan which looked guilty.

"Everything ok?" Brenda said as she put the bowl of vegetables down on the table.

"Yeah everything is fine, look Brenda I totally forgot I was suppose to baby-sit Erin tonight. Can I take a rain check on dinner?"

"Sure but…." Brenda walked closer to Kelly

"Bye, I will talk to you tomorrow." And like that Kelly was gone.

"What was that about?" Brenda looked at Dylan, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing Bren, I have no idea, we were just talking and she must have remembered."

Brenda looked at her boyfriend. She knew he was lying to her. What the hell were they keeping from her? Brenda felt jealousy come over her. She was about to question Dylan more but Jim and Cindy came in carrying the rest of the dinner.

"Oh hey Dylan" Cindy said sweetly, "Want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure" Dylan smiled back at Cindy and then looked at Brenda. Brenda took a deep breath and sat at her usual spot. They went through the dinner not saying a word to one another. Cindy and Jim kept trying to spark conversation but were only answered by short answers. Dylan and Brenda helped clear the table and Brenda stomped up to her room.

"What's with her?" Cindy whispered leaning into Dylan

"She is mad at me. Thanks for dinner Mrs. Walsh, I am going to go talk to her." Dylan headed upstairs.

Cindy heard the doorbell ring and answered it. "Oh hi Andrea, Brandon isn't home from work yet but I expect him in the next 10 minutes. Want to wait for him?"

"Sure, thank you Mrs. Walsh. Is Brenda home?"

"Umm yeah she is upstairs. but she is talking with Dylan, they had a fight or something."

Andrea nodded and decided to wait in the living room instead.

"Dylan, what is going on with you? You have been extra nice to me, bringing me a rose, then you are being sneaky around Kelly and you just lied to my face down there about what happened with Kelly."

"Bren, calm down your over reacting, nothing is going on." Dylan said moving closer to her trying to hug her.

"No" she moved out of the way. She looked at him straight in the eye and when she did that Dylan felt it. It was like she could look straight into his soul. "What is it Dylan?" Brenda said in a calm voice.

Dylan took a deep breath and sat on her bed. He looked down and tried to blink back the tears.

"Bren…"

Brenda went and sat next to him on the bed. Cause him to look up at her.

"what is it?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"This summer, I was with a girl. It didn't mean anything and I didn't sleep with her Bren I swear."

Brenda looked at Dylan, as she felt tears fill in her eyes. "What?" She whispered.

"I am sorry Brenda, it just happened. I love you, I don't want you to leave me." Dylan blinked a tear away that rolled down his cheek.

"What does that have to do with Kelly?" Brenda thought it but said it out loud.

Dylan thought about what to say, "Um she knows, she wanted me to tell you. It was awkward with us because she saw me at the beach and said I had to tell you or she was going to."

Brenda sat their quite for a few seconds, "Yeah Kelly is a good friend." She didn't look up at Dylan.

"Look Dylan, since we are being honest. I met someone in Paris" Brenda blurted it out.

"You did?" Dylan said sadly

"Yeah, it was nothing, we barely kissed and I broke it off with him. I felt guilty and I missed you."

The two sat silently for a few minutes. Dylan wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Bren. I don't want to break up."

"I love you too Dylan." Brenda sat there in his arms wondering why two people so perfect for each other could do this to one another.

Brandon came through the front door. "Mom….Dad, I am home." There was no answer but Andrea came walking up from the living room.

"Hey Chief, let me guess, you came to talk to me about writing for the paper." Brandon hung his jacket up and walked over to her.

"Actually no Brandon, can I talk to you alone for a second."

Brandon looked curiously at Andrea, "Sure, come up to my office." He led the way up to his bedroom. They walked in and Brandon closed the door. "What's up?"

"Brandon, I am going to tell you something and I don't know if it's the right thing to do but I have to tell someone and you're my best friend and…"

Andrea, what is it?" Brandon cut her off.

"Dylan…. cheated on Brenda with Kelly." Andrea blurted it out.

_I hope you liked my version of season 3 haha. Please comment, it will make me write faster. Are you hating it? Are you loving it? Let me know and thanks for reading.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Secret**

"What?..........Dylan………Cheated on Brenda…..with………Kelly?" Brandon looked at Andrea in shock

"I know…. I ran into them at the beach and they were acting really strange, there were sleeping bags but they said they just ran into each other. Then yesterday at school I heard the two of them talking about it."

"I can't believe him…. cheating on my sister with her best friend." Brandon raised his voice.

"Shhh Brandon they'll hear you." Andrea moved closer waving her hands for him to keep it down.

"Who will hear me? Brenda should hear me."

"No Dylan is here."

"Of course he is." Brandon said shaking his head, "What am I suppose to do? This will break her heart."

"I know…maybe we should give him a chance to tell her himself." Andrea said calmly

"Yeah, your probably right….thanks Andrea, I know that you aren't the gossiping type and since it involved Brenda it had to be hard to tell me. You're a good friend to us both."

"No problem. I should go, see ya in school tomorrow…..hopefully for the morning Blaze meeting." Andrea gave a sneaky smile

"We'll see." Brandon gave her a weak smile.

Brandon sat on his bed and anger came over him. Dylan was his best friend, he trusted him with his sister. He thought he had been pretty decent about him dating his sister. He had warned him about hurting her and he did exactly that. Brandon went in to the bathroom and noticed Brenda's door was closed. He knocked gently. "Bren?"

"Yeah Brandon, just a minute."

Brandon slowly opened the door, "Can I come….?"

Brenda was standing facing the wall buttoning her shirt while Dylan sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sorry to interrupt." Brandon glared at Dylan.

"Hey B."

"Yeah" answered Brandon

"So what's up?" Brandon leaned against Brenda's desk

Brenda looked at her brother suspiciously, "Nothing, did you need something?"

Dylan looked back and forth at Brandon and Brenda, "Hey I should get going anyway." Dylan got up from the bed and walked over to Brenda. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"See you tomorrow" Dylan whispered

Brenda smiled and nodded

Dylan leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Its going to be ok, I love you."

"I know, me too" Brenda answered back

"Later B." as Dylan walked out of the bedroom.

Brenda looked at Brandon, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Brenda looked confused, "Why wouldn't I be? Bran is everything ok, your kind of scaring me."

"Everything is fine." Brandon went in to hug his sister.

"Ok" Brenda still looking confused, "Well goodnight."

"Night Bren." As he walked through the bathroom.

Brenda was so confused, what the hell was his problem. She wasn't going to worry about it, she knew her brother better than anyone, and he would tell her if he wanted to.

**

Dylan got to school early and waited in his car for a sign of Kelly. He waited and waited but only saw Brenda and Brandon. Dylan got out of his car and walked over as Brandon Parked his car.

"Hey beautiful." As he opened the car door for Brenda

Brenda got out of the car and wrapped her arms around him, "Did you miss me?"

"Not really, I was waiting for my other girlfriend but you are more punctual than her."

"HA HA" Brenda snickered leaning in to a kiss

"I don't doubt that." Brandon murmured

"Are you ok B?" Dylan seemed concerned

"Whatever, I got to go." Brandon grabbed his books and headed to school.

"Hey Bren, I will catch up with you later, I am going to go talk to Brandon." Brenda nodded

"Hey B, wait up." Dylan said running toward Brandon trying to catch up with him, "Brandon what's your problem?" Dylan caught up and grabbed Brandon's arm swinging him around.

Brandon pointed in Dylan's face, "You're my problem. How could you do that?"

"Do what? What are you talking about?"

"Dylan, I trusted you, Brenda trusted you."

"Brandon, what the hell did I do?"

A crowd had formed now since the boys were yelling and Brenda noticed from afar the commotion.

Brandon didn't care people were looking, Steve had come up by now, "Brandon….McKay, what's going on?"

"Tell her man or I will." Brandon pointed one last time in Dylan's face before walking away with Steve.

Dylan swallowed hard, he knew, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Brenda ran over, "What the hell is going on with you two?"

"Nothing Bren, it's done." Dylan put his arm around her and led her in the opposite direction. "I have to talk to you later. After school ok?"

"What is it, why is Brandon mad at you?"

"Bren, I tell you later." Dylan kissed her on top of her head and walked toward school.

Donna and Kelly came walking up as they watched Dylan walk away. "What happened? Donna said innocently.

"I don't know, Brandon and Dylan were yelling at each other. I have never seen my brother like that."

"Did he say why?" Kelly said quietly

"No he said he would tell me later."

The first bell had rang already and the second warning bell telling everyone they were going to be late had sounded.

"We better go." Donna said

They made their way to class.

**

The day seemed like it was taking forever to pass. It was finally lunch and Dylan had to find Kelly. He waited outside her tech class in hopes of getting to talk to her at least for a second before the girls met up for lunch.

"Kel, I need to talk to you." Dylan said quietly looking over his shoulder.

"What is going on with you and Brandon?"

"He knows Kelly, he knows about the summer. He said if I didn't tell Brenda he would."

Kelly took a deep breath and tears started to form in her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"Look, I told Brenda last night I was with someone over the summer, but I didn't tell her with who. I have to tell her. I don't want her to hear it from Brandon."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No I think that will seem like we are ganging up on her."

Kelly looked down, "She is going to hate me." She said sadly

"She is going to hate me too. I am going to go home, tell Bren I am bailing but I will pick her up after school." Dylan said as he walked away.

Kelly watched him walk down the halls with his head down. She watched as he disappeared down the hall and around the corner. Kelly went to her locker, put away her books and grabbed her lunch. She saw Brandon out of the corner or her eye.

"Hey Brandon wait up."

Brandon rolled his eyes, "I have to be somewhere, what?"

Kelly stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath, "Brandon please."

Brandon took a deep breath, he was so angry with her but he didn't want to say anything that he would regret. The truth is he was not only mad that Dylan and Kelly for betraying his sister but he was jealous. He liked Kelly ever since the Spring Dance, they had always flirted with one another and when he first met her, she seemed stuck up and conceded but now she had changed so much in the last year or so. He was just waiting for the right time for something to happen.

Brandon slowly turned, "What?" he sounded annoyed.

Kelly saw the disappointment in his eyes and sadness. "I am sorry"

"You don't have to apologize to me; you're not my best friend."

Kelly swallowed hard but stood there, now that she got his attention she didn't know what to say. He just stood there staring at her. Her eyes welled up.

"I got to go." Brandon said turning around and walking away from her. He didn't want to see her cry. It broke his heart. He didn't want to face Kelly or Brenda for that matter. He decided to go eat lunch with Andrea at the newspaper and stay clear of the gang for the afternoon.

Kelly now had tears falling down her cheeks; she was so upset she didn't notice Brenda and Donna come up behind her.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Brenda said concerned.

"Nothing." as she wiped her tears away.

"Kelly, come on your crying." Donna said sincerely

"Look I don't feel well I think I am going to go to the nurse." She started to walk away, "Oh Brenda, Dylan said he was bailing but he will pick you up after school." She kept walking not even waiting for a response from her.

Brenda looks at Donna, "What is going on? Everybody is acting so weird."

Donna looked at Brenda and shrugged. "Come on lets go eat lunch."

**

School was over finally and the day seemed to drag on forever. Brenda couldn't even remember what the teachers were talking about in her last two classes because she couldn't get Brandon, Dylan and Kelly out of her head. She headed out to the parking lot and there he was in his car, just where he always parked waiting for her. Brenda walked up barely looking at him and got into the Porsche.

"Dylan….What's going on?"

Dylan just sat quiet and drove to the park near the Walsh house.

"Want to take a walk?" Dylan said calmly

"I guess." Brenda's voice was shaky.

They both got out and Dylan reached out and held Brenda's hand while they started to take a lap around the park.

"Dylan?" Brenda stopped and looked up at him.

Dylan leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, Brenda pushed him away.

"What?" Brenda now yelled it. She was sick of being nice about it, there was something going on and she wanted to know now.

Dylan looked at her sadly, "Remember last night I told you I was with a girl this summer...."

"yeeeeah" Brenda said slowly

"The girl...was Kelly." Dylan looked away, he couldn't look at her.

Brenda's mouth dropped and she couldn't felt her lungs getting heavy, as tears began to pour out of her eyes. Brenda had no control over herself she reached out and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. She felt her hand sting and she dropped her face in her hands and cried. Dylan tried to reach out to her, hold her in his arms but she pushed him away.

"Brenda please, I love you, please dont leave me." He begged her.

Brenda wanted to yell at him, she didn't have the energy. She looked up and looked him straight in the eye, her eyes were red and puffy.

"I never want to see you again, you deserve each other." And like that brenda walked away leaving Dylan in the middle of the park. He tried to run after her, "Let me explain..."

"No" she screamed, "Leave me alone. I hate you!" she yelled

Dylan stood there, and lowered his head. Brenda had never talked to him like that. In all their fights they have had which at this point seemed minimal. He knew he deserved it, he deserved all of it. Dylan slowly got into his car and drove home.

_EEEEK poor Bren, this was a hard chapter to write. Brandon isn't coming out like Brandon to me. But I am trying. Let me know what I can do better and what you think. Thanks for reading. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The confrontations and the big date**

Brenda walked as fast as she could back to her house. She could not believe Dylan and Kelly. She thought she had everything with Dylan. She truly loved him and thought he was the one. Anger swept over her. She walked into her house and stormed upstairs. As she walked into her room she saw it. All the pictures and cards Dylan had given her over the years. She picked up a picture taken of them together from the Spring Dance. She stared down at the picture and anger came over her. Brenda tossed the picture on her dresser and walked and flopped on her bed. Her emotions were all over the place. She was mad then she was hysterical. She couldn't believe it. She was in shock. The tears came back and all she could do is cry.

**

Dylan sat on the futon. He closed his eyes and took his hand and rubbed the side of his face and to the back of his neck. She needs time he thought. The reality set in, would she forgive him? He was sure things would never be the same. He got up and took a pen and paper out of the drawer and started writing.

_Dear Brenda..…._

_**_

Brandon came home from work at his usual time and slowly climbed the stairs. It had been a hell of a day and he knew he had some explaining to do with Brenda since she saw the argument he had with Dylan. Brandon knocked quietly on Brenda's door, "Bren?"

"You can come in Brandon." Brenda was sobbing.

"Are you alright?" Brandon said coming through the door and closing it behind him.

Brenda lifted her head from her pillow, "No, I am not alright. You knew?"

"Yeah."

"For how long? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Andrea told me last night.."

"Andrea?"

"Yeah, she saw them together at the beach and she heard them talking at school."

Brenda looked down, "Some best friend I have huh?"

"I saw Kelly, she seemed really upset."

"Like I care."

"Brenda, you can't be mad at her forever, she is your friend."

"Yeah, my friend, what a joke"

"The least you can do is hear her out."

Brenda cut him off, "Why should I, she is a bimbo and I don't think I can forgive her."

"He cheated on me Brandon, with my best friend, how could he do that. I thought he loved me."

Brandon moved closer to her and sat next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her and Brenda started to sob harder.

"Shhhh its ok Bren, it will be ok." Brandon tried to comfort her. "He obviously has issues".

Brenda lifted her head and looked at Brandon, "I don't know if I can handle this."

Brandon spent the next two hours talking to her, consoling her and after she had started to doze off he made his way back into his bedroom. He worried about Brenda, he even worried about Kelly. The one person he was not worrying about was Dylan.

**

Brenda and Brandon arrived at school.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming today."

"Bren, you can't stay home forever, you have missed 3 days so far, and you're going to have to face them eventually."

"I know.. I don't even have my books. I left them in Dylan's car a few days ago and I haven't even thought about how to get them back." Brenda looked down.

"Well maybe now is your chance." Brandon pointed in the direction of Dylan who was standing off in the distance holding Brenda's book bag.

"Brandon, get it for me, I can't face him. Not yet." Brenda without even looking in his direction walked quickly into school.

Brandon took a deep breath and walked towards Dylan.

"Hey Brandon." Dylan said quietly

Brandon took the book bag and walked away.

Brenda opened her locker when she felt someone behind her. As she turned around she knew who it was before even seeing her.

"Brenda? Can we talk?"

Brenda slammed her locker and ignored her as she headed to class.

"Brenda, please, just hear me out."

Brenda stopped in her tracks and turned to face her. Brenda glared at her and took a couple steps toward where Kelly was standing.

Donna saw what was about to happen, she grabbed David's hand and pulled him over to where the girls were standing.

"Glad you can join us guys, Kelly was about to explain to me why she can't keep her hands to herself."

Kelly swallowed hard and stood there glaring at Brenda.

"Brenda, I never meant to hurt you."

"I doubt you were thinking of me at all Kelly."

"Guys this isn't the place to handle this." Donna said nervously.

"So I bet you couldn't wait for me to jump on that plane, huh Kel, just waiting for the moment to jump my boyfriend. Oh wait I forgot Kelly Taylor isn't a slut anymore, that's old news.

"I am not a slut."

"Well I was always taught that if it looks like a duck and it walks like a duck."

"Go to hell." Kelly stormed off brushing her shoulder against Brenda's .

Brenda held back the tears and saw Brandon approaching with her bag.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything to him, he said hello."

Brenda grabbed her bag and went to class. She reached in to grab a pen to take some notes in History and she saw an envelope. She took it out of her bag and read the front, _To Brenda. _She opened it and saw it was from Dylan.

_Dear Brenda,_

_I know you won't speak to me and I understand. I understand if you never want to speak to me again. I am truly sorry for what I have done to you. There isn't an excuse or really anything I can say to take it back. I would if I could. I hope you know how much I love you and how I know I screwed up. You may never forgive me but there were a few things I need you to know. I will never forget the first time I saw you at my locker. Our eyes met and I couldn't keep my eyes off you. There could have been a war going on around us but we wouldn't of known it. You were there for me when no one else was and I truly believe you saw through me. I opened up to you when I was a closed book. I felt safe, warm and so comfortable. You became my lover, my best friend and my family. I will always remember the times we had. I have to be honest with you; I never felt good enough to date you. If it wasn't me thinking it, it was your dad. We have been through so much together and every time I thought I had made way with your father, I did something to screw it up. It was hard sneaking around and knowing that you had to lie to see me. I had always felt like I was part of your family but after Baja that feeling went away. When you went to Paris, I almost felt a relief like I could get me back. I didn't have to deal with the drama or your father. Kelly means nothing to me, she was someone who was there when you weren't. Please don't think that I didn't care or love you. I did…I do. I don't expect you to just forgive me and come running back to me but I needed to tell you all this and I needed to tell you I still love you and I am willing to spend my life trying to make it up to you. Whenever you are ready to talk to me, I will be here._

_Love you forever,_

_Dylan_

Brenda wiped away the few tears that had made it out of her eyes, trying not to look obvious in class. She folded the letter up and took a deep breath. She didn't know what she was going to do but did feel a little better knowing Dylan felt the way he did.

Brenda made it to her locker at lunch; she was going to meet with Mrs. Teasley to see if she could be a T.A. or an office assistant since she had a free 3rd period. She grabbed her lunch and looked at her watch.

"Shoot" she murmured she was already five minutes late to meet with her. She threw her lunch in her bag and hurried down the hallway. As she rounded the corner she ran right into someone so hard it had caused her bag to drop to the ground . Brenda knelt down and started picking up the contents of her bag that had come tumbling out.

Without looking up, "I am sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

The person picked up one of her books and held it out to her.

"No problem" he said

Brenda closed her eyes as she recognized the voice instantly. She slowly looked up and there inches from her face was Dylan.

"Ah….thanks." Brenda said putting the book in her bag and quickly standing up. "I got to go." She looked down and attempted to move around him to head towards the office but she felt a gentle hand on her arm pull her back.

"Brenda?" Dylan said quietly

Brenda closed her eyes without turning around; she didn't want him to see the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Yeah" she murmured without turning around.

Dylan stood quietly still holding her arm. After a few moments words managed to come out of his mouth. "I miss you Bren."

Brenda felt her heart melt and the tears started to fall instead of just welling up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and finally turned to look at him.

"I read your letter."

Dylan reached up and wiped the tears from her face. "Good" he gave her a gentle smile.

Brenda sighed, "I can't Dylan, I understand but I can't." She moved her face away from his touch.

"Bren, I love you, I am sorry."

"I know..but you hurt me…you betrayed me, I trusted you. I don't forgive you." Brenda gently took his hand off her arm and walked around the corner. She couldn't go meet Mrs. T now. She was a mess. She decided to go find Donna, David and Brandon instead.

Brenda walked out to the quad and saw Brandon, Steve and David sitting eating their lunches.

"Hey guys" Brenda stood there with a sweet smile.

"Hey Brenda" Steve got up and moved closer to her putting his arm around her. "So I heard you are single now, any chance me and you could go out sometime?"

"Not a chance in hell Steve." Brenda took his arm off her shoulder and squeezed in next to her brother.

David and Brandon laughed at him out loud, "Hey it was worth a try." Steve said with a smirk.

Brenda smiled and winked at him, Steve got flushed, "Too soon right? It's ok I'll wait."

"You wish Steve." Brandon joked.

"I hate to ruin this love fest but look who's on their way." Steve said looked across the quad.

The all looked over and there was Kelly and Donna walking towards them.

"Hey guys" Donna said

"Hey Donna" Brenda said

Kelly stood there uncomfortably, "I told you Donna, I am not wanted here."

"You said it I didn't" Brenda said rudely

"Whatever I don't have to stand her and listen to her." Kelly walked off

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Donna said

"I don't have anything to say to her." Steve focused on his lunch.

"Me neither." Brenda said with attitude.

David and Brandon looked at each other, "I'll go" Brandon sighed

"Brandon" Brenda emphasized

"I am sorry Bren, I am on your side but.." Brandon continued to catch up with her.

Brandon caught up with Kelly and put his hand on her shoulder. "You ok?"

"No, I don't know what to say to your sister, she won't give me a chance to apologize."

"Well Kel, I mean you did mess around with her boyfriend. Did you really expect her to forgive you in 3 days?"

Kelly smiled through her tears, "Nooo, I guess not." She sniffled. "But everyone is acting like I am the big bitch home wrecker."

Brandon put his arm around her, "Well you are." Brandon smiled

Kelly let out a little laugh and elbowed him in the stomach gently.

"Want some company? No one wants to see a pretty girl like you eating alone."

Kelly nodded, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know…I have a soft spot for you Kel, what can I say."

Kelly smiled at him and they walked off to try salvage what was left of their lunch period.

**

Two months had passed into their senior year, Brenda had kept busy with her school work. She still was not talking to Kelly and she had maybe said three words to Dylan since the run in the hallway. She wasn't as angry as before, she was still hurt but she didn't like talking to him and she tried to stay away from him because it was hard to resist him. All he had to do was look at her, tell her he loved her and she would take him back. She missed him but she still didn't trust him and could not forgive him. The rest of the gang started talking to one another again. Kelly and Dylan even started joining them at lunch again. Brenda didn't talk or sit by either of them but she knew it was unfair to make her friends choose sides.

Brenda walked into to the office. She was an office runner for 3rd period. She put her bag down and the secretary handed her some messages to be delivered to some of the students. Brenda looked at the first one that was addressed to a Jake Reynolds, room 312. Brenda took off to deliver the message. She came up to room 312 and she walked in.

"I am sorry Mrs. Smith but I have a message for a Jake Reynolds."

The teacher gave her a nod and pointed to a seat in the back. Brenda looked up and saw him. He was gorgeous. He had dark wavy hair, bright blue eyes and cute dimples on both sides. Brenda smiled and slowly walked over and handed the message to him.

"Here you go; they want to see you in the office." Brenda smiled and looked down shyly

"Thanks." He smiled back not taking his eyes off her.

The teacher interrupted the stare down, "Well Jake you better go then."

Jake nodded. Brenda turned around to leave the classroom as Jake followed.

"Your Brenda Walsh right?" Jake said as soon as they hit the hall.

Brenda turned around to look at him. "Yeah that's me, how did you know that?"

"I know who you are, you used to go out with Dylan McKay."

Brenda bit the side of her cheek, "yeah well, times change I guess."

Jake moved a bit closer to her, "Change is good."

"Yeah I guess it is." Brenda was in full flirt mode. She forgot how nice it was to get male attention and new male attention at that.

"Well since you got rid of that loser, maybe you could go out with me tomorrow night."

"Maybe" Brenda followed her eyes with his and moved past him. "See ya"

Jake watched as Brenda walked down the hall. He let out a big breath. "Nice"

Brenda could feel his eyes watching her while she walked away. She smiled really big, and turned the corner.

Brenda met up with the gang at lunch. "Hey guys" she said cheerfully.

They all looked at her, "Why are you so happy?" Donna looked at her with a smirk

"I don't know" Brenda lied as she sat down on the grass next to Steve.

Brenda noticed the sun was being blocked. She looked up and there was Jake Reynolds.

"Hey Jake" Brenda smiled

"Hey Brenda." Jake looked at the group and noticed Dylan glaring at him. Jake didn't give him the satisfaction with a return glare he just looked right back at Brenda.

"So, you never told me what time to pick you up tomorrow night."

"I never agreed to go." Brenda said flirty

Jake tilted his head and smiled, "No I guess you didn't."

Brenda looked at the group that was smiling at her and looking at each other, except Dylan, he looked like someone just died.

"How about 8?" Brenda looked back at him.

"Perfect, can't wait." He winked at her and walked away.

"What was that about sis?"

"Nothing", she said nonchalantly and went back to eating her lunch.

"Who was that?" Brandon looked confused

"That's Jake Reynolds; his father is one of the best brain surgeons in the country. Our families hung out a little bit back in the day. My father is friends with his father. He's adorable and very sweet." Donna reassured Brandon.

Dylan threw his half eaten sandwich in his brown bag and got up and walked away.

"Someone is jealous Bren." Steve said with a smirk

"Whatever, he deserves it." Brenda said rolling her eyes.

The gang looked at each other and laughed under their breath. Kelly feeling awkward got up and went to look for Dylan.

"Dylan" she called out to him in the halls of the school.

"What Kelly?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok."

Dylan turned around and looked at her, "I can't believe she is going on a date with that guy."

"Dylan, Jake is a nice guy, Brenda deserves to be happy."

"It's hard to see her moving on so quickly."

Kelly took a deep breath, "I know."

"What could she see in him anyway?" Dylan was clearly jealous

Kelly laughed, "Umm Jake? He's only one of the cutest guys in school, what's there not to like?"

"Thanks Kel, thanks for nothing." Dylan turned and walked away. Throwing his lunch in a nearby trash can. Kelly jumped at the sound it made when it hit.

_HEHE soooo I am rewriting season 3 pretty much. I hated that season with the passion. I hated how Dylan's personality changed and did a 360. I also hated that they made brenda this lost little puppy dog when dylan had clearly moved on so quickly. I also HATED that they hooked her up for prom with that NOT cute at all Tony Miller jock, they could have at least cast someone hot. Jake is suppose to be a lot like Dylan, but everything he isnt. Anyway hope you are enjoying my version. Please give me advice or ideas if you have any. I am already working on the hot date so stay tuned._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The date, the hotel and the very important call.**

Brenda had looked in her closet a million times. There were clothes all over her bed. Brandon peaked his head into Brenda's room.

"What did an earthquake hit in here?" Brandon said smiling

"I have my date in 2 hours and I don't know where we are going or what to wear."

"Brenda just pick something, what's the big deal?"

"Brandon, I haven't had a date with anyone since Dylan in 3 years. I am nervous."

Brandon walked over to her and smiled, "It will be fine; I have heard good things about him. He seems nice enough."

The phone rang, "Hold that thought" she went over and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Brenda Walsh, its Jake Reynolds."

"Well hello Jake Reynolds." A big smile came across her face.

"Well I will be over in a couple hours but I thought we could swing by the Peach Pit for some dinner, heard of it?"

"Yeah… I have heard of it."

"And then I am taking you dancing."

"Dancing huh, sounds great! Alright well see you in a couple of hours then."

"Sounds good, see ya."

"Bye"

Brenda smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Ok Brandon I have to get ready." Brenda pushed him into his room. Brandon smiled at how happy his sister seemed.

Brenda went over and pulled out a tight sexy little red dress. She put it against herself and looked in the full length mirror she had in the corner of her room. Perfect she thought.

After a couple hours Brenda was just about ready as she heard the door bell ring.

"Oh my god he's here."

She looked herself over one last time in the mirror as she heard her mother call up.

"Breeeenda, your date's here."

Brenda grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs.

"Hello Jake, you found it ok."

"Brenda you look great."

"Thank you. Bye mom bye dad. Don't wait up."

The two left and both Jim and Cindy looked at each other and smiled.

Brenda walked down the driveway and noticed Jake's car parked outside.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, I know original huh." Jake smiled and Brenda laughed

Jake was a driving a black Porsche, different than Dylan's it was newer and not a convertible.

They got in and headed towards the Peach Pit.

"So I was surprised I had never seen you around school before."

"I noticed you when you first started at West Beverly."

"You should have said hi."

"Well I would have but you were always with Dylan."

"Yeah, like I said times change." Brenda looked out the window

"For the better" he continued, "I have been wanting to ask you out for a long time."

Brenda smiled, "Well enough about the past, you did now, so that's got to count for something."

They pulled in to the Peach Pit parking lot. Jake reached for Brenda's hand and she didn't pull away. They headed in and then something hit her. Dylan ate dinner here almost every night. She was having fun at school making him jealous but she wasn't the kind of person to flaunt her date in front of him. Brenda pulled back.

"Something wrong?" Jake asked

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?"

"Come on, this place has great food."

Brenda hesitated but followed him in. She took a scan of the room and there he was sitting in the corner with a cup of coffee reading a book. Brenda took a deep breath and followed Jake to a nearby table. Brenda looked at Dylan, who hadn't looked up or noticed she had come in. Jake noticed he didn't have her full attention and caught Dylan out of the corner of his eye.

"I am sorry, if I would have known I wouldn't have made you come here."

Brenda shook her head, "No its fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine. Dylan and I are ancient history."

"Well good", Jake leaned in and kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush.

Nat came over, "Hey Brenda, who's your friend?"

"Nat…this is Jake, Jake…Nat."

"Nice to meet you Nat. I didn't know you were in tight with the owner."

"There is a lot you don't know about me."

"Well I'd like to find out." Jake leaned in and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. Brenda felt butterflies in her stomach. She went in for a longer more passionate one.

Nat looked around uncomfortable and spotted Dylan, he was staring at them in shock.

"Brenda." Nat said interrupting the two that were in heavy lip lock.

"Sorry Nat, I will have a mega burger and a coke."

"Same for me."

Nat eyed Brenda and tilted his head in Dylan's direction.

Brenda looked over and made eye contact with Dylan. Her heart skipped a beat seeing him look at her like that. He had a hurt in his eyes she hadn't seen before, not even the first time they broke up. He was heartbroken.

"Look Nat maybe we should cancel that order." Brenda looked down

"Good idea, I will take you somewhere else." Jake lifted her chin with his finger. "Let's go."

"Sorry Nat." Brenda said sincerely

Nat nodded and Jake took Brenda's hand and they headed for the door.

"Wait Jake, do you mind?" Brenda said looking over at Dylan, which was still sadly pretending not to stare at her

"No" he said understanding

Brenda walked over slowly, "Dylan?"

"Hey Bren, nice dress." It was his favorite and Brenda knew that.

"Look I am sorry you had to see that. I didn't know you were here." She lied

Dylan motioned for her to sit next to him. She did and brushed her hand by his.

"It's been a long time since we talked." He said sadly

"Yeah, it has."

"I miss you a lot Bren."

Brenda looked over at Jake still standing by the front door.

"Don't you miss me?"

"No, I don't." Brenda lied again. "Look Dylan, I am sorry you had to see me kiss him. It was never my intention to see you on my date. But I better get back to him." Brenda got up and Dylan grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Dylan, let go." Brenda said sternly raising her voice slightly

Jake came over, "Let go of her McKay."

"This isn't doesn't concern you, Jake." Dylan stood up inches from his face.

"Dylan stop it." Brenda cried

Jake thrusting his body towards Dylan, "You want to take this outside?"

"Yeah I do." Both guys started for the door and Brenda ran out after them.

"You guys, come on, Jake… he isn't worth it."

Jake looked over at Brenda and he saw how upset she was getting. Just then Dylan punched him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"Dylan!" Brenda went to Jake who was now holding his nose on the ground.

"Come with me Bren" Dylan held out his hand

Brenda got up and walked over to him, "No Dylan, its over."

"Brenda how can you say that, I know you still love me, what about us?"

Anger hit Brenda and her temper started to flare, Brenda found herself yelling, "What about us Dylan, you ruined us. You cheated on me with my best friend. It will never be the same."

Dylan's head dropped. Brenda went back over to Jake and helped him off the ground. Jake looked at Dylan, "Yeah pretty easy to sucker punch someone. Leave her alone McKay, I mean it."

Jake led Brenda back to his car, they got in. Brenda looked out the window and saw Dylan make eye contact with her. Their eyes followed each other until Brenda closed them and shook her head, as they drove away.

Jake looked over at her, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I am so sorry; I should have known he would be there."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Am I wasting my time? I like you Brenda Walsh."

Brenda swallowed hard, "Look Jake, I went out with Dylan for almost three years. There is a lot of history between us but it is definitely over. I would like to get to know you but I also want to take it slow. Is that ok?"

"Absolutely." Jake said smiling. "A couple more dates with me, you will forget all about Dylan McKay." He joked

Brenda smiled, "A couple more dates huh, I would have thought this night with Brenda Walsh would have sent you packing."

"Nah, it will take more than that to scare me away. How bout we get something to eat?"

"Sounds good"

Jake took her to a quiet, romantic dinner. They talked and laughed. Brenda hadn't had that much fun in a long time. It was exactly what she needed but after all was said and done she couldn't get Dylan out of her head.

**

A couple weeks had passed and Brenda was officially dating Jake Reynolds. She was feeling good about him and he had came in and swept her completely off her feet. Brenda walked up to her locker and grabbed her lunch. She felt a body from behind her press up against her back. He covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?"

"Hmmm Brad Pit?"

"Ha funny."

"That's me I am a comedian, didn't you know?"

Jake smiled and he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. "Hey I am going to find my brother but save a place for me under our tree huh."

"Ok" He leaned in and gave her a more passionate kiss.

Dylan stood standing there next to his locker staring at Brenda and Jake kissing. Brandon noticed and walked over.

"Hey Dylan, I know we have grown apart a lot but you can talk to me, you know that right?"

Dylan shook his head looking at Brenda, "Were we that annoying?"

Brandon looked at his sister from afar, "yeah actually you guys were worse."

"This sucks, Brandon. I screwed everything up and now I have to watch her parade around with that ass…."

"Hey guys." Kelly interrupted

"Hey Kel" Brandon gave her a smile.

'She won't even talk to me Brandon."

"Join the club" Kelly said annoyed

"Hey, I am not my sister's keeper but you did punch him out on their first date." Brandon smiled

"You did? I didn't know that.' Kelly grew curious

"She told you about that huh."

Brandon nodded

"Well they do look cozy."

Dylan looked over at Kelly and gave her daggers. Dylan slammed his locker shut and walked off past the happy couple.

"That wasn't very nice Kel."

Kelly shrugged, "Well they do."

Brenda walked over and stopped in front of where Kelly and Brandon were talking.

"Hey Bran…Hey Kel."

"Does this mean you're talking to me again?"

"I guess so….Hey Brandon I don't need a ride after school today."

"Big plans, little sis?"

"Yeah Jake is taking me somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Kelly butted in

"It's a surprise."

"You look happy Bren." Kelly smiled

"Yeah I am, see you guys later."

Kelly smiled and looked at Brandon, "Wow she talked to me."

Brandon smiled back and put his arm around her guiding her to the quad. "Let's go eat."

Brenda waited near Jake's car after school. Brenda saw David, Donna, Andrea and Steve talking.

"Hey guys. Going somewhere fun?" Brenda walked up to the group.

"We are heading over to the peach pit, want to join us." Said Steve

Dylan walked up behind them and joined the group.

"No, I have plans."

Jake walked over and put his arm around Brenda's waist. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, ready?" asking Brenda

"Hey Jake. How's it going?" Steve tried making small talk

"Good Sanders. Where are you guys off too?"

"The peach Pit, wont you guys join us?" Dylan said it in a smart ass tone

Jake looked at Dylan and let out a fake laugh, "Nooo…. thanks, we got big plans."

"I bet you do" Dylan nodded, looking at Brenda

Steve put his hand on Dylan shoulders and shook his head.

Brenda made eyes at Dylan. "See ya guys" as jake pulled Brenda to his car.

Brenda looked back and caught eyes with Dylan again. She mouthed sorry to him and got in the car. The gang watched as they drove away.

"Uhhh I hate that guy." Dylan sighed

"I wonder why." Steve smirked

"I don't trust him man and I can't stand to see him with Brenda."

"Dylan, you would hate any guy that was seeing Brenda." Donna said looking up at David.

"She has a point man."

"They are always kissing and cuddling." Dylan said sadly

"Dylan…you're the one.."

"I am fully aware of that Donna." Dylan interrupted, "Whatever see you guys later."

"Wait aren't you going to the pit?" Andrea called out to him

"No, I am not hungry anymore." Dylan got in his car and drove off.

**

Jake drove up to the BelAge hotel. "Here we are."

"Why are we here? At this hotel?"

"Come on, you'll see."

Brenda took a deep breath and got out and followed Jake inside the hotel. They got in the elevator and went up to the penthouse suite.

He reached in his pocket pulled out the key and opened the door.

"What's all this? Brenda said naively

"I got us a room."

"A room, why?"

"So we could be alone." Jake leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips. Brenda did not break free from the kiss. Jake led her to the bed and gently lowered her down. They started making out and at first it felt good but Jake had started unbuttoning her pants.

"Wait Jake, what are you doing?"

"Moving our relationship to the next level." Jake moved his hand up her shirt cupping her breast.

"Wait Jake..Wait….Stop." Brenda forcefully pushed him off her

"What's wrong Brenda, I thought you liked me."

"I do like you Jake but I have only had sex with one person. I barely know you."

"Let me guess, Dylan" Jake rolled his eyes

"Yes Dylan" Brenda crossed her arms annoyed

"I am sorry Brenda, I just thought you were into it."

"Well I am, I am not a complete prude but I am not in love with you."

"Oh" Jake looked down

"I thought I said I wanted to take it slow, I do like you Jake."

Jake smiled at her "and I like you too."

"Want me to take you home?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Brenda grabbed her purse.

Brenda walked into her house and found Brandon, and her parents sitting watching the news.

"What's going on?" Brenda said as she stepped into the living room.

"Its Dylan's dad, they released him from jail today" Brandon filled her in.

"Really?" Brenda said giving the TV her full attention.

The news cut to a commercial and Jim turned the TV off.

"I can't believe there letting that guy out." Jim said rudely

"Dad, you don't even know Jack."

"I have my opinions Brenda, he's bad news."

Brenda excused herself and went into her bedroom. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

_who could it be? Your guesses are as good as mine but I think you may be right. Anyway hope you liked it. How's my version of season 3 for you? Hope you are liking it. Please review, I have a tone of stuff to cover and tons of ideas. reviews make me post faster._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Temporally insane**

"Bren? Wow I am surprised to hear your voice on the phone."

"Yeah, I saw the news, are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine. Who even knows if he will come find me."

"I thought things were ok with your father."

"Well they were, or are at least they were when he was locked up. Now being out, who knows" Dylan let out a big sigh, "I am fine Bren, thanks for asking."

Brenda could tell in his voice he didn't seem ok.

"I thought you had BIG plans with joke." Dylan said sarcastically

Brenda couldn't help but laugh, "You mean Jake."

"Whatever."

"I am home already," she said shyly

"Sounds like exciting big plans Bren."

"Dylan shut up." Brenda said sternly

Dylan laughed, "Hey I could use some company, want to come over?"

Brenda thought about it, "That's probably not a good idea."

"Please. I will be on my best behavior."

"No Dylan, I don't think so. I know we have had a rough year so far but I am always here for you. You know that right?"

"I do know that Bren."

"Ok well, have a good night."

"Night Bren."

Dylan sat there and took a deep breath and smiled. He kept the phone close by and went into the kitchen to make a frozen burrito.

He laughed as he remembered how much Brenda hated those burritos. She referred to them as Homogenized bean oil. That's the kind of dumb stuff he missed a lot. How little things that didn't bother him were extremely important to her. He also thought about how she was pretty cute when she was mad. He sat at his kitchen table and ate his burrito with thoughts of Brenda running through his mind. Then Jake came to mind and how every time he saw her with him he just wanted to punch his lights out. He smiled to himself thinking about how good it felt to punch him that night outside the Peach Pit. As Dylan cleared his plate from the table there was a knock on his door. Dylan looked at the door, put down his plate and went to answer it. He pulled opened the door. "What…?"

"Oh hey."

"Is it cool if I come in?" Brenda looked down shyly

"Of course, come in."

Brenda took a deep breath and looked around, "It seems like it's been forever since I've been here."

"Well it has Bren."

"Was I interrupting anything?"

"Nope just nuked some homogenized bean oil."

Brenda busted out laughing, "Ewww, those things are so gross."

Dylan moved and sat on the futon, "No they are not, they are good women, you have no idea what you are missing."'

Brenda slowly walked over and sat next to him on the couch, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I am better now."

Brenda smiled looking down and cleared her throat.

"Sooo how's life Bren?"

"Are you referring to Jake, Dylan?"

"Maybe."

"It's good, he's sweet."

"Hopefully he is being a gentleman."

Brenda looked at Dylan and rolled her eyes, "Like it's any of your business."

"Well it's not and I am not sure that I really want to know but hey a guy can dream that the love of his life isn't giving it to someone else cant he?"

Brenda smiled and shook her head, "You'll never change."

There was an awkward silence between them and Brenda looked up and looked over at him. He did the same and their eyes met. Brenda took a deep breath. Dylan Leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Brenda didn't even move her mouth, she closed her eyes and gave in and kissed back. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and he pulled her in closer to him. Dylan moved down to her neck and she leaned back letting him kiss her neck and behind her ear.

"Uhhhh, wait stop." Brenda moaned.

Dylan did not pull back. Brenda pushed him off, "what are we doing?" Brenda stood up and started pacing.

"Bren, I still love you."

"I have a boyfriend and it's not you." Brenda continued to pace

Dylan got up and placed both hands on each of her shoulders forcing her to stop pacing and look at him. He didn't say anything he just looked at her. His eyes said enough. Brenda felt her knees start to get weak. Dylan cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again starting out gentle and then it turning into a fierce kiss. Brenda pulled back again. She looked at him in the eyes, "Oh what the hell" She threw her arms around his neck and they started kissing passionately. Dylan picked Brenda up so her feet were off the floor and he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her neck and lips. He unbuttoned her top and exposed her black lace bra she was wearing. He waited for her to resist him but she didn't. He stopped and looked into her eyes rubbed his nose against hers and continued to kiss her. Moving his hands across her breast and around her waist. Brenda knew she shouldn't be doing this but he was hard to resist. Dylan continued to go even further. He started unbuttoning her pants. He sat up and pulled them down. He pulled his t-shirt up around his head and took off his pants and boxers.

"Are you ok?" Dylan whispered

"Uh huh" she nodded and then she pulled down her panties herself with his help. She pulled him on top of her. He began to kiss her again.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear as he dragged his lips against it.

Brenda continued to kiss him but Dylan pulled back when she didn't answer him and he looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you too" She whispered back

And just like that they were making love.

**

Brandon was cleaning off one of his tables when the sound of the bell on the door got his attention. He looked up and saw Kelly walk through the door. She smiled at him and took a seat at the counter. Brandon collected the change someone had left as a tip and sighed while slipping it in his apron. Kelly laughed as he moved closer to her.

"Big tipper huh?"

"yeah not at all, what can I get you."

"Just a coke, my mom is on a rampage because Mel won't be home until late again and I am sick of listening to her, you know."

"yeah, I am sorry kel, that's a bummer."

Brandon turned around and got her a coke.

"Sorry I know you guys are closing, do you mind if I hang out a bit."

"Sure gives me someone to talk to."

"Can you believe Christmas is going to be here soon?"

"I know time goes by so fast, before we know we will be graduateing. Brandon said smiling.

"well it doesn't go by that fast." Kelly smiled, I cant wait for school to be over."

"Well then we have to start more school once we get to college."

"Yeah, I am not into college right now but I am sure I will go. We are suppose to right"

Brandon gave he a smile while he wiped the counter.

The two talked as Brandon did all his closing duties and just like that it had been an hour and half.

"Ready?"

"yep"

Kelly went out first and waited for him to lock the door.

'Where are you parked?"

"In the lot, you?"

"same"

They walked close as they approached their cars. Kelly unlocked her car and gave Brandon a big hug.

"Thanks Brandon, thanks for listening and just hanging out with me. I do miss Bren a lot, I could always call and bother her when I needed someone to talk to someone."

"Well you're welcome to talk to me as much as you like."

Kelly smiled at him and slowly moved in and kissed him on the cheek. Brandon took a deep breath.

"Bye" Kelly got into her car and attempted to start it. She tried again. She took a deep breath and looked at Brandon out her window.

"Do you have jumper cables?" She said softly as she opened the door

"I don't, Steve stole them to pick up some girl and never returned them."

"Figures" Kelly said smiling

"Let me give you a ride home, we can get you back here tomorrow with cables so you can get to school."

"Thanks Brandon" She got out and locked her car and followed Brandon to his.

**

Dylan pulled Brenda into him cuddling closer to her. "That was incredible"

Brenda smiled, "yeah it was."

"Please say you haven't been practicing on Jake." Dylan joked

"Dylan, why did you have to bring him up." Brenda sat up and took a deep breath.

"I was kidding."

"I am a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person Bren, that guy had no chance when it came to us and our history."

Brenda smiled and shook her head. It was true.

"But I am committed to him, he trusts me."

Dylan rolled his eyes.

Brenda got out of Dylan's bed and started searching for her clothes.

"I got get home."

"Brenda, your curfew isn't for another hour, stay for awhile."

"No, I am horrible."Brenda frowned, "I am a slut."

Dylan laughed at her, "You are not a slut."

"I am a little slutty, Jake took me to the BelAge today and had this gorgeous room and I denied him. I wouldn't sleep with him. Then I come here and just go to bed with you." Brenda whined

"Oh thank god you didn't sleep with him." Dylan smiled

"Dylan, geez I am trying to bare my soul right now."

"Bren, who cares, so you slept with me, we have been for years. It's not like sleeping with someone you just met." He emphasized just.

"We love each other." Dylan said sweetly

"We also broke up. I got to go. Where's my damn underwear?"

Dylan couldn't help but laugh as she frantically moved around his room in the nude trying to gather her belongings. Dylan got up and put his boxers back on. And picked up her panties and swung them around his finger. Brenda went to grab them but Dylan pulled them back.

"Kiss me." He said holding the underwear just out of reach.

"Noooo, I am with Jake, don't you tell anyone Dylan I swear to god."

"Oh Brenda like I would, when have I ever talked about my conquests in the locker room."

Brenda sighed because she knew Dylan wasn't like that.

"Give me my panties." Brenda laughed just the sound of it was ridiculous. He held them just out of reach and leaned in.

"Ahh....fine." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck but before she pulled away he pulled her in close and kissed her harder.

"Dylan….stop." pushing him away

"What did I do?"

"You caused me to go temporarily insane. She threw her clothes on and walked out of Dylan's house. She got in the car and slammed the door. "Damn him" she thought. Brenda started up her car and drove home.

_This was a fun chapter to write. I love b/d so sorry those who dont. I know it was a bit hot but thats how they were. I may have to change the rating to mature lol Anyway let me know what you think. I posted 3 chapters today. i was home from work sick and it just came a flowing. Please review and tell me you thoughts. PRETTY PLEASE!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Merry Friggin Christmas**

Brandon opened the door to Brenda's bedroom, "Bren, you're going to have to get a…. Why are you still in bed, you're going to be late for school."

"I am not going." Brenda pouted

Brandon moved into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why not Bren." He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. Brenda had a flair for mellow drama.

Brenda sat up, "Brandon, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Brandon nodded, "Scouts honor."

"I went to see Dylan last night, to make sure he was ok because of his father and everything." Brenda took a deep breath and paused.

"Yeah Bren, what I am going to be late for school."

Brenda sighed, "I slept with Dylan and now I don't know where we stand and Jake will be there, I don't know how to handle this. It's easier if I don't see anyone."

Brandon smiled and shook his head, "Bren, you're going to have to face them, we still have more than half the school year left."

"What do I do?" Brenda frowned

"You and Dylan, ha that's funny."

Brenda smacked Brandon on the arm, "It's not funny Brandon."

"What's the big deal Bren, everyone knows you and Dylan care for each other, and you were together for a long time. I know he wants you to forgive him and take him back."

"Did he say something?"

"Bren, it doesn't take a genius, and he's not too fond of Jake either."

"I know what Dylan wants Brandon, but I don't want the same thing. He betrayed me and I can't forgive him."

"Uh Bren, I think you already have."

She sat there contemplating if she should go to school or not. Brandon was right, she has been telling herself she couldn't love Dylan anymore and that she would never forgive him but the simple fact that she called him and went over to check on him said something else…then to sleep with him. Brandon interrupted her thoughts.

"Well hey, I got to go, I am picking up Kelly and taking her to her car at the pit before school. What I came in here to tell you was that you needed to find your own ride."

"Kelly? Why?"

"I gave her a ride home last night, her car wouldn't start and I told her I would bring her to it this morning, she must have left her lights on or something."

Brenda raised one eyebrow, "Really…"

"Bren, Kel and I are just friends" Brandon got up and walked towards the door, "Maybe you can ask Dylan to take you to school." He laughed

"Bye Brandon" as she threw the pillow at him.

Brenda sat on the bed and took a deep breath, maybe that wasn't a bad idea, and it would give them a chance to talk before school so at least they could get the weirdness out of the way in private. She picked up the phone and called him.

"Dylan"

"Wow twice in 24 hours, you missed me already huh."

"Dylan being serious here, can you pick me up and give me a ride to school? Brandon had to do something before school and it will give us a chance to talk."

"Sure Bren, see you in 20."

"K" Brenda hung up the phone and held it against her chest. What was she going to say?

Dylan honked and Brenda grabbed her bag and flew out the front door. She flopped into his car and they took off.

"Dylan, I just wanted to get the awkwardness of last night over with."

"What awkwardness Bren, I am fine, couldn't be better." He looked over at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Brenda sighed and looked out the window. "Dylan, I am not breaking up with Jake and I have no intention of telling him about what happened last night."

"Brenda do you even like that clown?"

"I do…he's…" Brenda continued to look out the window and she closed her eyes.

"He's what?"

"He's everything you're not."

Dylan looked down and swallowed hard. "Wow, ouch."

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. He's nice and he likes me and he never even looks at other girls in front of me. He respects me Dylan."

"I respect you."

"Yeah, sure."

"I am really sorry about everything Bren."

"I know" Brenda looked over at him.

Dylan pulled into the West Beverly parking lot and pulled into a space. He sat there looking down and after a couple minutes of silence he looked up at her, "I really truly blew it, didn't I?"

Brenda looked at him sad, "It just happened Dylan, who knows if we would have lasted this long anyway. I do love you, I think I may always love you. I hope we can still be friends."

Dylan gave her a weak smile and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Brenda closed her eyes as his lips hit her cheek. He slowly backed away. Brenda put her hand on his face and looked at him. Tears started to fall; she leaned in and gently kissed his lips. They stayed there for a few seconds not wanting to let go. The sound of a car door slamming broke them apart.

"Don't mind me." Jake glared at Dylan

"Jake, it's not what it looks like." Brenda pleaded

"Really Brenda, it looks like something to me."

Brenda got out of the car and walked over to him. "We were saying goodbye."

"I thought you guys said goodbye months ago."

Dylan walked over and stood next to Brenda.

"You have something to say McKay?"

"Nope but I don't think we have to justify our relationship to you."

"Get it through your head; she doesn't want to be with you anymore. Everyone knows she is too good for you."

"You're saying your better than me." Dylan laughed

Brandon and Kelly pulled in to two spaces on each side of where the argument was taking place. Brandon rushed over to where the three of them were standing.

"What's going on?" Brandon butted in

"She doesn't need you." Jake yelled

"You have no idea what she needs, you barely know her." Dylan calmly said back.

Brenda took a deep breath and rubbed her hand across her forehead.

"I am done" Brenda started walking away.

Kelly walked to catch up with her. "Bren?"

"What Kel?"

"Are you ok?"

"No, I am over it. I am over everything."

Kelly continued to walk with her in to school. She enjoyed the fact Brenda was talking to her and not yelling at her.

**

Donna and David were discussing the Alvarado School Christmas function West Beverly put on every year. The whole gang was getting involved. There was going to be a Santa and presents for the kids, plus games and crafts. It was going to be a lot of fun. Donna was setting everything up with the help of Brenda who had yet to show up to discuss last minute details.

"Where the heck is Brenda? She is never late to school." Donna said nervously

"I don't know Don, she will be here soon, she wouldn't bail out on you." David clearly had other things on his mind. He didn't even look at her while he talked.

"It's tomorrow and we don't even have a Santa yet."

David sighed as if bored with the conversation, "I am sure you'll find one, hey I got to go."

"Wait your leaving me?"

"I got to get to class."

"But David you are coming tomorrow right?"

"I don't know Donna, it's a senior class thing and I am not a senior."

"David, it's something I set up, you can't come just to support me? Plus who is going to videotape it?"

"I don't know Donna, I am sure someone can, I am not going." David walked away down the hall

"Great" Donna murmured.

**

Brandon caught up with Kelly after the Dylan/Brenda/Jake drama and they approached her locker.

"Thanks for the ride and the jump this morning."

"Sure, I wasn't going to leave you stranded." Brandon handed one of her books he had helped her carry.

"You're a good guy Brandon I often wonder why we never got together…oh wait I remember you told me I was like a sister to you." Kelly smiled and grazed her hand against his as she accepted the book.

Brandon smiled and looked up, "Did I say that? I don't think I did."

"Oh you did. Still till this day the worst thing any guy has ever said to me." Kelly shut her locker and leaned up against it.

Brandon placed his hand against the locker and leaned closer to her. There was a silence between them. Brandon wanted to kiss her and he wasn't sure why or where the feelings were coming from. The two were caught in a stare and they didn't even notice Andrea beside them getting books out of her locker. Andrea looked at them confused and she slammed her locker breaking their stare. They both looked over at her and Andrea started down the hall.

"Later Kelly" he said sweetly and went to catch up with Andrea.

"Andrea what is your problem?"

"You guys look cozy." Andrea said rudely

"Kelly and I are friends, what does it matter anyway?"

"Brandon don't flatter yourself ok?"

"Well I know we have had some close calls with our friendship but we always decided to be friends."

"Brandon again, I don't care." Andrea turned to walk away but Brandon grabbed her arm gently pulling her back.

"Andrea what is your problem? I tried to open up to you this summer and you were too busy with what's his name."

"And you were too busy with Brooke."

"Andrea what do you want from me?" Brandon raised his voice

"Nothing Brandon, I got to go, some people still work for the paper."

**

After her second period class Brenda returned her books to her locker and headed to the office.

"Bren." Dylan called out to her from down the hall.

"What Dylan, I am going to be late."

"Why did you leave earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to see two guys try and prove who is the bigger man. It's exhausting."

"Brenda, he isn't right for you."

"Oh and you are…. Because you are so honest and trust worthy."

"And you are? I think your forgetting you cheated on me this summer too. Maybe not with my friend but you are just like me."

Brenda took a deep breath. And stopped and looked at him.

"He started it Bren."

"What did you expect him to do Dylan, he saw us kissing, he had a right to be mad."

"He doesn't love you like I do."

"Because… I am making it impossible too. How can I move on with him, if I don't move on from you." Brenda started to walk away.

"Brenda" Dylan reached out and pulled her back, "Why are you fighting it so much? What about last night?"

Brenda looked around making sure no one was around to hear him, "What about last night? It was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Dylan got angry

"Yeah"

Dylan let go of her arm, "I am sick of trying to prove to you I am sorry, I am done, I am not begging for forgiveness anymore. If it was a mistake then maybe our whole relationship was. Obviously you could care less anyway." Dylan gritted his teeth and raised his voice. "I am not waiting around for you anymore, I am done Bren" he threw his hands out, giving her one last glance and turned and walked away.

Brenda took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she shook her head and started her way to the office.

**

Donna had her clipboard getting everything ready for the trip to the Alvarado school. Jake had nicely agreed to be Santa and everything was falling into place.

"Hey Donna" Brenda came up behind her.

"Wow Bren, nice of you to show up finally."

"Look Don, I am sorry there is a lot going on right now."

"Bren, it doesn't matter but I should go over this stuff with you."

"Is Dylan or Jake going?"

"Yeah, they both are, Jake actually agreed to be Santa."

"Donna, don't hate me but if those guys are going, I am not."

"Brenda, you helped me plan this, what am I suppose to tell Mrs. Teasley?"

"Donna tell her whatever you want but I am not going." Brenda walked away

Donna sighed and began looking over her clip board again.

Kelly made her way over to Donna. "Hey Donna"

"Hey Kel" Donna didn't look up from her work

"Donna, about this afternoon, I won't be going with you guys."

Donna looked up, "Why?"

"Well I just feel uncomfortable, Andrea seems to be mad at me and Brandon and things are confusing with him. I just don't feel like it."

"You don't feel like it? Why are things weird with Brandon?"

"Look Don, I'll explain later but I am not going." Kelly walked down the hall

"What is happening?" Donna murmured and headed to class

By the beginning of lunch, Donna had heard from Brenda, Kelly, Steve, who was in trouble and wasn't allowed to go to a school function, Brandon and Andrea. All of who were not going because of different or the same reasons.

Donna had had it, she was stressed, she hadn't talked to David and she was about to lose it.

"Ahhh Jake, come by the Blaze after next period I am keeping the Santa suit in there and you should probably try it on."

"Oooh Donna, I am sorry I can't go."

"WHAT???" She yelled

"Woah Donna, relax, I don't know if you have talked to Brenda or Dylan but things are weird between us, you wouldn't want two guys fighting on a bus to go and talk to children would you?"

Donna sighed, "I guess not but…"

"See ya Donna, sorry"

"Oh my god, you have to be kidding me." Donna flopped down on the steps and held back tears.

She felt someone slide in next to her.

"You ok donna?" Dylan said

"No!" she yelled, "And Dylan let me guess your not coming to the school function because Brenda and Jake will be there."

"Someone told you already?"

Donna's jaw dropped, "Unbelievable" Donna got up and waltzed straight into Mrs. Teasley office.

_So obviously this is the first half of the x-mas chapter. lol same idea as the original version but I changed it up a little. Let me know what you think. It seems there is a lot of people reading the story but nobody is commenting on it. Does that mean people hate it? ___


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 It's A Merry Christmas After all**

Brandon and Kelly walk up together holding notes from the office telling them to meet Mrs. Teasley right away.

"What is going on?" she whispers to Brandon

"I am not sure but I have a good guess to what it might be."

Kelly looks at him confused as Brenda makes her way in.

"Hey, do you guys know what this is about."

Both Brandon and Kelly shrug and shake their head no. Dylan comes in, he looks at Brandon and Kelly and then fixes his eyes on Brenda giving her a cold glare.

Brenda rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms.

Jake, Steve, Andrea and David arrive at the same time.

"Hey Jake, can we talk after this?" Brenda says sweetly

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Jake says as he walks on the other side of the room

Dylan smirks glancing at Brenda and Jake as Mrs. Teasley comes out of her office.

"I am sure you guys know why you were called here and if you don't let me refresh your memory. A month ago you guys signed up to help with the Alvarado School gift exchange and you were picked to represent the school and give back since you are more fortunate than others. Donna has informed me all of you are trying to back out at the last minute. If we had proper notice your spots could of been filled but since we don't… I want to see all you butts on that bus and you will smile, act like you love Christmas and go make some kids day. Is that understood?

"Yes" some say and others nod

"Now the bus leaves in 10 minutes I suggest you get out there, even you Steve."

The gang arrives at the bus as they one by one pile in most sitting by themselves at the back of the bus. The front was occupied by Mrs. T, Donna, and the choir. The get on their way and the choir starts singing, "We Wish you a Merry Christmas" We Wish you a Merry Christmas" The gang stares quietly out the window in silence. After about 20 minutes into the drive and the choir is still singing.

"Why are they still singing?" David sighs

"I happen to like the singing." Andrea barks

"Who asked for your opinion." Brandon says rudely

"If you want an opinion ask Brenda she has lots of them." Dylan glares at her

Brenda turns to face him, "If you want to be cheated on by your boyfriend with your best friend ask Dylan, he is good at that." Dylan shakes his head

"If you want your girlfriend kissing other guys ask Brenda." Jake says quietly but loud enough for someone to hear."

"Tell me about it" Dylan looks out the window

Brenda pouts her lip, "You should talk Dylan, what about Sarah and Stacey or whatever their names are…PLUS whoever else I didn't know about." Brenda raises her voice

"Oh and France boy and Cardio funk guy doesn't count either, then parading around with this clown." Dylan yells back

"Oh my god will you two just do it and get it over with." Steve throws his hands up

Brenda and Dylan look at each other with a guilty look and quickly look out the window

"Who are you calling a clown?" Jake speaks up

Pretty soon everyone is yelling at the same time and causing a commotion in the back of the bus. Donna gets up and walks to the back holding her hands up.

"Will you guys just be quiet, all of you. I can't believe you guys.

"I told you Donna, it wasn't a good idea to put me in this bus with them." Dylan snaps "We aren't really in the Christmas spirit"

"Great that's just great, you guys are so selfish. I mean fighting over this dumb stuff when we are about to make some underprivileged kids day and some may have never even gotten any gifts or have no idea who Santa is because he never comes to their house. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Maybe you guys should stop fighting and realize just how lucky all if you are." Donna stomps her foot and head back up to the front of the bus.

They all look at each other and Brandon moves to sit by Andrea and Kelly moves in front of her. David grabs his video camera and goes up to Donna.

"Donna, I am sorry I was such a jerk."

Donna smiles and leans in and kisses him hard on the lips. David starts filming the choir and the rest of the bus.

Jake stays put and is sitting a few rows up from Brenda. Brenda sits there looking out the window as Dylan sighs. He glances at her and gets up and goes and sits by her.

"Bren, I am sorry."

Brenda smiles, "me too"

I didn't mean to say our relationship was a mistake, you know I don't think that right?"

"I know" Brenda hesitated for a moment. "The other night was not a mistake either, it was great." She blushed

"Yeah it was." Dylan looked down, "I will leave you alone if you want me too, Bren if you want to be with Jake and give that a shot I will leave you alone." Dylan looked sad

Brenda thought for a moment, she reached out and put her hand on his, "I don't want you to leave me alone Dylan, I am going to tell Jake about the other night…but"

"But what?" Dylan leans into her face.

"But I am not ready to take you back either. I need more time. It's going to take me awhile to trust you again, I am sorry"

Dylan nods, "Can I take you out sometime?"

"Sure" letting out a laugh "and your coming over for Christmas too, right"

"Of Course, I was a little sad about not eating Cindy's famous Christmas Dinner this year."

"Look Dylan, I love you, if we are meant to be together than it will happen, if the time goes on and we find other people than we will always remember what we had and that will be that,"

"I don't want to find other people Bren."

"I know me neither but I didn't want my boyfriend to hook up with my friend either. Things happen for a reason and time will tell, you know?"

Dylan sat quite not knowing how to comment, he didn't want to keep pressuring her to take him back because she had made it so clear she wasn't ready. He realized that the way to get Brenda back was to sweep off her feet again, to make her see he wasn't a bad guy and they truly did belong together.

Brenda leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, moving to his ear, "I would kiss you better but I don't think that's a good idea", she whispered as she made eyes at Jake.

"I will talk to you later k" Dylan nodded and Brenda got up and moved next to Jake.

"This seat taken?" She pointed at the empty space next to him

Jake shrugged

"I am sorry Jake." Brenda sat next to him.

"It's ok. I should have heard you out. I am not normally a jealous person, I just would hate to see you get hurt again by McKay."

"I know…. Dylan and I have a lot of history. We have been through a lot together; no matter how mad I get at him or how much I may want to smack him sometimes, he's my friend, I am his family. Please understand that."

Jake nodded and leaned into her giving her a kiss on the lips, as long as I am more than a friend that's fine". Brenda gave him a weary smile. She had to tell him, it wasn't fair to string him along but it was Christmas and it wasn't the place to get into it now. Brenda sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The bus pulled up to the school and a crowd of kids ran over to the fence and cheered.

"Santa is here, Santa is here!"

Steve made his way to the front of the bus, "Mrs. Teasley why was I allowed to come, I thought because of my detentions I wasn't allowed to participate?"

Mrs. Teasley held up the red Santa suit smiling at Steve, "Welcome to your punishment Steve."

Steve let out a sigh and took the suit from her and started putting it on.

The kids were great, the afternoon was a hit and everyone enjoyed themselves. It felt good helping the kids less fortunate than them. Donna had showed them that they were being selfish and it wasn't about their personal dramas. These kids had nothing and even if it was just for one day, putting all their worries, problems and bad feelings aside for them meant more than anything that was going on in that bus. The kids smiled and cheered, they places games and sat on Santa's lap. Not only was it a day the kids would always remember, it was a day all of them would never forgot.

_Sorry for the short Chapter, I am going to work on the next one but in the spirit of Christmas I wanted to get it up. I like the original with the angels and all that but what's the fun in that if it's the same. I should have the next chapter up soon and Brenda is going to tell Jake about her and Dylan and he isn't going to take it well AT ALL. Stay tuned and don't forget to click the button below and tell me what's up. ___


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Party**

Two weeks had passed since Christmas and after the weekend they would all be returning to school from Christmas break. Dylan had come to the Walsh's for Christmas as well as the rest of the gang that all claimed to have other plans but ended there anyway. Brenda had vowed not to get caught up with Dylan, no kissing or making out. Especially since Jake had been on the east coast over break visiting family. She still wanted to talk to him and as far as he knew they were still very much together. Brenda had semi successfully stayed away from Dylan besides a few mistakes here and there.

_Flashback Christmas Eve_

_Brenda was in the kitchen after clearing up some dishes from the living room. The group was singing carols and enjoying each other's company. Dylan made his way into the kitchen._

"_Hey there" Dylan moved over to where Brenda was standing by the sink, "need any help?"_

"_Nope, thanks, I am just about done." She smiled not looking up from the dishwasher she was filling._

"_Can we talk outside?"_

_Brenda closed the dishwasher, "Sure" She dried her hands and followed out the back door into the backyard._

"_Bren, I know we aren't officially together but I got you this, Merry Christmas Bren." Dylan handed her a little black box._

"_Dylan…you didn't have to get me anything." Brenda took the box and opened it._

"_Oh Dylan" Brenda mouth dropped "You remembered" Brenda looked up at Dylan and smiled._

"_Yeah" _

_Before Brenda left for Paris, she and Dylan went walking down in Santa Monica, they came across a small little boutique and in the window was this gorgeous silver antique bracelet. Brenda had falling in love with it and it was way over her price range._

_Brenda took it out of the box and he helped her put it on, "Thank you so much Dylan, it's beautiful."_

Brenda thought about the few momentary mistakes with Dylan. After he had given her the bracelet it was suppose to be a friendly thank you kiss but led to a 15 minute make out session outside. The next week the gang got together and spent New Year's together at Tony Miller's beach house. Again Brenda and Dylan decided since they didn't have anyone to kiss on New Years that they would kiss each other. Andrea and Steve and Brandon and Kelly had decided the same thing so it felt harmless but after the stroke of midnight, the other four were not standing there making out as Dylan and Brenda were. Now the weekend was here and Jake was due in from the east coast by late afternoon. She had agreed to meet him once he got home and she was hoping she wouldn't chicken out because she had planned to tell him the truth. Brenda made her way down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Hey Honey" Cindy smiled, "Do you want coffee or juice with your breakfast?"

"Juice….thanks mom." Brenda poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table.

"Where is your brother this morning, he hasn't come down yet?"

"No idea" Brenda shrugged," Is dad gone already?"

"Yes the airport shuttle came and got him at the crack of dawn, his flight left at 8am."

Cindy walked over to get the phone, "Hello……Yes she is…hold on one second"

"Brenda, it's for you….its Dylan" Cindy handed Brenda the phone.

"Hey Dylan"

"Hey Bren, Guess who showed up at my door step a couple days ago.…..my father?"

"Really?" Brenda's face got serious causing Cindy to look at her daughter with concern."How's that going?

"Surprisingly well. We have been talking, hanging out, I met his girlfriend Christine, and we have had dinners together. It's going really well."

"I am so happy for you Dylan, you deserve a father."

"Thanks Bren, I was wondering…we are having a party for my dad tonight, some of his friends and I wanted to invite the gang. Everyone can meet him and I would like to have everyone there."

"Ahh" Brenda took a deep breath.

"I would really like it if you came." Dylan said softly

"I have other plans but.."

"Other plans… with who? I am going to be inviting everyone."

Brenda sat quiet for a moment, "Well…. Jake actually, he gets home from New York tonight and we have plans." Brenda said awkwardly

"Oh I see" Dylan sat quiet on the other side of the phone.

"I…I was going to tell him about everything. I just kind of want to get it over with."

"Well let Brandon know, and I hope you change your mind Bren."

"Ok, later Dylan."

"Good bye Bren"

Brenda hung up the phone and started to walk out of the kitchen, "Brenda, what was that about?"

Brenda hesitated, "Dylan is having a party for his father tonight."

"His father?" Cindy looked at Brenda and she knew she didn't approve. "I thought you had plans with Jake later."

Brenda sighed, "I do."

Cindy gave Brenda a weary smile, "Your father wouldn't approve Brenda."

"Mom, Dylan asked me to go, he needs me. I am going."

"Breennda. Did you hear what I said?"

"Mom, I got to go. I will probably just go out with Jake anyway" Brenda lied

Brenda walked out towards the stairs. Anything to not have that conversation with her mother. Her father wasn't home so she would deal with the consequences later. Now she had to call Jake and let him know she couldn't go out with him. She could leave a message but what if he didn't get it. She looked at her watch she could do both. She would tell him in person the truth and go to Dylan's after.

Brenda went and knocked on Brandon's door, "Brandon?"

"Yeah Bren"

Brenda let herself in and sat on Brandon's bed. "Dylan called."

"Yeah so"

"He invited us to the hotel tonight; he is having a party for his father."

"His father? He got in touch with him?" Brandon said confused, realizing he hadn't made himself available to talk with Dylan in a while. Ever since the drama with Kelly, Dylan and Brenda went on and he had to hold back everything he had from socking him they kind of just grew apart.

"Yeah a few days ago, he showed up at Dylan's door."

"Wow"

"Yeah but the thing is they are getting along really well. Dylan sounded good, he sounded happy."

"Well that's good I guess."

"Are you going to go?" Brenda looked down

"Well I have to work until eight, I guess I could stop by after. Who else is going?"

"Dylan said he invited everyone." Brenda took a deep breath, "I have to go out with Jake but maybe we can go together after you get off work."

"Sure"

**

Brenda arrived at Jake's house and walked up to the front door. She was overwhelmed by the sight of the house. It made Kelly, Donna and Steve's house look like it belonged somewhere other than Beverly Hills. Brenda took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A housekeeper in a black and white uniforum answered the door.

"Hi, I am here to see Jake." Brenda smiled at the women.

"Come on in." The women said with a straight face not ever breaking a smile.

The women led her through a huge foyer and into what looked like a living room but in reality looked like no one lived in it comfortably. Brenda sat and looked around waiting for Jake.

"Brenda, Hey, I missed you." Jake walked over and sat next to Brenda on the couch.

"Hey Jake, how was your Christmas?"

"It was good, would have been better if I got to spend it with you."

Brenda smiled awkwardly; this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Look Jake…."

Jake leaned in and kissed Brenda passionately on the lips. Brenda did not pull away. She liked Jake and she realized the timing was all off. It was too soon for her to move into another relationship.

Brenda placed her hand on Jake's chest pulling away from his kiss.

"Jake I need to talk to you."

Jake moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "What's up"

"I like you a lot, but I don't think I am ready for all this."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Well….yeah, It's just too soon." Brenda started to cry

"Too soon for what, if you like me then what's the problem….Is it Dylan?"

"No…..well yeah" Brenda looked away, she couldn't look in his eyes, she felt guilty.

"But you guys aren't together, you said so yourself you are ancient history."

"I know but…"

"You're still in love with him." Jake looked down sadly

Brenda took a deep breath, "Yeah I am and it's not fair to you."

Jake sat there biting the inside of his lip. Brenda could tell he was upset.

"Did something happen with Dylan besides that kiss goodbye at school to make you all of a sudden change your mind about us?"

Brenda didn't answer instead she just stared off not looking at Jake.

"Brenda? Hello." Jake got irritated

Jake let out a laugh and shook his head. He knew something happened because she wouldn't even look at him. Jake grabbed her arm, "are you going to tell me?"

"Owe, left go."

Jake pulled at her arm harder, "Tell me"

"Ok, yes something happened, are you happy now let go your hurting me."

"Did you sleep with him?" Brenda felt the grip get tighter. She tried to pull away

"Yeah, I did" Brenda showed anger, she didn't care if she hurt his feelings anymore

Jake held on to her arm, "You're a tease and a slut." He raised his voice

"Let go of me." Brenda yelled

"I should have known."

"Jake what is wrong with you, your hurting me, I was just trying to be honest."

"Since we are being honest, you're a bitch."

Brenda took her free hand and tried to push him off. He didn't move he just held on tighter. He pulled her in a kissed her. Brenda smacked him on the side of the head.

"No, leave me alone." Brenda slapped him again, this time he let go. Brenda grabbed her bag and ran out the front door.

She sat in her car and started to cry. She couldn't believe what had just happened. He was so nice; she never thought he would ever try to hurt her.

**

Dylan tried to mingle with people he did not know. Friends or whatever they were of his father. He looked over at the clock and it read 8:30. Where was everyone? He thought about Brenda and her being with Jake. But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He went over to answer it hoping it was one of his friends.

Dylan opened the door and to his surprise it was Kelly.

"Hey come on in, I am glad you could make it."

"Thanks for the invite, am I the only one here?" Kelly said looking around awkwardly

"Yeah so far, come on I want you to meet my dad." Dylan grabbed her hand and led her over to Jack.

"Hey dad, this is my friend Kelly." Kelly held out her hand and smiled

"Kelly…..it's nice to meet you, a friend of my sons is a friend of mine."

Kelly smiled

"Want to go outside? There is something I want to show you."

"Ok" Kelly followed him out on the balcony

"Ever seen something like this before?" Dylan opened the French doors leading out to the roof. The view was incredible.

"Wow, its gorgeous, you can see the whole city from up here."

"Yeah", Dylan looked down.

"What's wrong, is it Brenda?"

"Well yeah, I invited her but she isn't here, she was going out with Jake soo."

"You really love her don't you?"

Dylan greeted Kelly's stare, "Yeah I do" Dylan put his arm around Kelly, "But I messed up, I don't know how to get her back."

"Do you want to know how to get her back?" Kelly looked up and smiled at him "Make her jealous; Brenda is very protective of you. Remember how she got with Emily Valentine, the ball has been in her court this whole time, you have been trying to make it up to her, trying to get her back. If you show her that you could move on too, it will drive her crazy." Kelly gave Dylan a sneaky smile.

Dylan smiled back and pulled her and rested his head on hers, "Thanks Kel"

Brenda and Brandon walked out onto the balcony and saw Dylan with his arm around Kelly, leaning his head on hers.

"Wow, don't let me interrupt." Brenda said coldly

The two turned around like a deer in headlights.

Dylan moved toward Brenda, "Bren you came"

"Yeah I am not sure why." Brenda glared at Dylan

"It's not what it looks like, we were talking about you."

Kelly walked over, "Brenda, it's not at all what you think; I was giving him advice about you."

"Kelly…this is between Dylan and Me."

Kelly eyed Brandon and went over to where he was, "Let's leave these two alone huh."

"Yeah good idea." Brandon put his arm around Kelly and led her inside.

"Brenda, don't start this with me, I don't like Kelly like that. We are friends and she really was giving me advice about how to get you back."

Brenda took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter Dylan." Brenda buried her face in Dylan's chest and started to cry.

"What's wrong Bren?" As he tried to comfort her

"It's Jake, I told him about everything and he got kind of physical with me."

Dylan pulled her away from him looking at her, "Physical? What do you mean?"

Brenda pulled down her sweater and showed him her arm, which was red and already starting to bruise.

"He did that to you?" Dylan was trying to not freak out and show his anger.

"Yeah, I tried to break up with him and he blamed it on you, he grabbed me and wouldn't let go and asked if we slept together. I said yes which made him angrier. Then he made me kiss him and I slapped him. He finally let go and I ran out."

"I am going to kill that guy." Dylan gritted his teeth and started toward the door.

"Dylan! Just stop, it's over, please don't leave. He's not worth it. I am just glad I found out about him before it was too late."

Dylan pulled her close to him and kissed her on the top of the head. "Are you sure you are ok Brenda?"

"Yeah, I am now, where is that dad of yours, I would love to meet him." She smiled and looked up at Dylan

Dylan leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and smiled back, "Come on, its time you met the infamous Jack McKay."

**

Brandon walked hand and hand with Kelly on the other side of the roof.

"I am glad you're here Brandon. If you left me as a third wheel with those two..."

Brandon laughed, "I am glad I am here too."

Brandon and Kelly stopped and looked out over the city.

"It's a gorgeous view huh." Kelly said as she shivered.

"Cold?" Brandon took his jacket and laid it across Kelly's shoulders and rubbed her arms gently trying to warm them up.

"Thanks Brandon. There aren't many guys like you."

Brandon smiled, "Well I am a breed of my own I guess." Brandon joked

Kelly smiled biting the inside of her lip, "Well don't get a big head or anything."

Brandon stared at Kelly; he looked into her big blue eyes. "Has anyone told you, you look incredible tonight?"

Kelly looked down shyly, "No one that mattered."

Kelly found herself staring into Brandon's eyes, she took a deep breath and felt the urge to kiss him but held back. Brandon continued to stare at Kelly. He moved in closer to her stopping inches from her face.

"Hey B" the sound of Dylan interrupted them, "I am glad you could make it man."

Kelly and Brandon looked over to see Brenda and Dylan walking over towards them.

Brenda looked up and whispered, "Were they about to kiss?

"It looked like it." he whispered back.

"Hey D, this suite is incredible, the view is amazing." Brandon shook Dylan's hand.

All four stood there awkward well aware what was just interrupted.

_Ok hope you liked this chapter. I am going to try to incorporate some of the actual things that happened in season 3 but change it a bit. This party was way better than the dreaded pool scene and all that crap. I do intend to get the rest of the gang into it more. Its hard to focus on the others when B/K and B/D are so exciting you can base stories just on them. Anyway hope you liked it. I know some of you might have liked Jake but I am sorry he couldnt be too perfect. And I had to break them up sooner or later. You have not seen the last of him either. This was a hard chapter to write, I rewrote it and changed it up 5 times. Please review, I would really like to see what everyone thinks and it will make me write faster. hehe_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Potential Regrets**

Dylan was picking at some finger foods at the table and Brandon felt the need to talk to Dylan about the past couple months. He was one of his best friends and after everything that happened with him and Brenda, Brandon felt like he turned his back on him. The situation was between his sister and him but Brandon felt the need to protect her. Dylan had hurt her badly and even though Brandon knew deep down Dylan loved Brenda he had to be the big brother with everything but the other side couldn't help but feel bad he hadn't stayed neutral.

Brandon walked up to where Dylan was standing, "Hey man, you ok?

Dylan was thinking about Jake and about Brenda. He felt bad she had to go through that and he wished he was there to protect her.

"Yeah I'm cool man, thanks for coming, it means a lot to me. I know we haven't been the best of friends lately but.."

"Look Dylan, about that, I am sorry I haven't made myself available, to talk or just as a friend in general. You know I never apologized for that day at school. When I heard you were fooling around behind Brenda's back, I lost it."

"No Brandon, you don't have to say anything. I should be apologizing to you. You trusted me with your sister and I messed it up."

The guys looked at each other and nodded. Brandon pulled Dylan in for a manly hug, patting his back in the process.

"Thanks B"

"So is everything ok with you and Brenda?"

"Yeah I think me and Bren are going to eventually be okay, if not together than good friends."

Brandon nodded, picking up a carrot and dipping it into some Ranch.

Dylan hesitated, "So is everything ok with you and Kelly?"

"Me and Kelly, what do you mean?" Brandon played dumb

"Well when Bren and I were coming to talk to you guys, you looked…cozy, like we interrupted something."

Brandon looked down knowing that what Brenda and Dylan had seen was indeed awkward and he wasn't sure how he was going to get out of it. So instead he told the truth. Brandon moved closer to Dylan and whispered "I don't know, there is something about her, she draws you in. I mean I know it's probably a bad idea but I can't help but get pulled into her."

Dylan gave Brandon a smile, "I know man, I know but try explaining that to Brenda."

"No not going to happen" Brandon let out a laugh, "Am I crazy? Do we even have anything in common?" Brandon was being serious now.

"I think you can't help who you like, and from what I witnessed, it's not one sided. So move forward and see what happens. You may always wonder if you don't."

Brandon bit the inside of his cheek and thought about it, he looked over in the direction of Kelly and Brenda who were chatting with Christine, jack's girlfriend. Kelly caught his eye and smiled at him. Brandon smiled back. The two looked at each other until it looked like one of the girls directed their question at kelly.

"Want to go outside and get some air?" Brenda said to Kelly

"Sure" Kelly looked back in the direction of Brandon but noticed he was no longer facing her direction. Kelly followed Brenda out onto the balcony.

"Sooo Kelly.. it's been awhile since we really hung out, I am sorry about earlier, I know there isn't anything going on with you and Dylan. I am just going through my own stuff right now." Brenda looked down sadly.

"Are you ok?" Kelly leaned in knowing that Brenda had something on her mind.

"Yeah I am fine, this whole thing with Jake and Dylan is getting to me."

"yeah 2 guys fighting over you, must be rough." Kelly joked

Brenda smiled, "Yeah" she didn't want to get into the whole thing that happened tonight. So Brenda decided to change the subject.

"So Kel, whats up with you and Brandon?" Brenda knew it wasn't her business but asked anyway.

Kelly was shocked she just came out and said it, "What do you mean? Nothing is going on."

Brenda smiled to show Kelly it was ok, "Come on Kel, Dylan and I walked over and you guys looked like deer in headlights."

Kelly felt embarrassed, "I don't know, I have always liked your brother but I just put my feelings aside cause he never showed any interest in me, now I feel like maybe he likes me too."

"I am sure he does."

"You think? Wait, Your not mad?" Kelly said nervously

"Why would I be mad, I mean maybe 3 years ago I would have been but now it seems like a good idea and I think you guys make a great couple. I think you cant help who you like and you might regret not ever knowing."

Brenda noticed Dylan and Brandon walking over to where they were.

"Hey ladies" Dylan said sweetly wrapping his arm around Brenda's waist.

"Come on Dylan, Let's go….over here" Brenda thought of nothing, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the suite.

Kelly smiled and looked down knowing Brenda was obvious in her quick get away to leave them alone.

"So" Kelly swung her arms gently hiting her upper thighs.

"So" Brandon did the same.

Kelly looked up at him, he met her stare. They stood there looked at each other for what seemed like several minutes. Brandon was having a conscience argument in his head. Did he want to cross that line, should he cross that line?

Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck forcefully and pressed her lips hard against his. They started kissing passionately and before Brandon could analaylize anything they were making out. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. They finally broke for air.

"I have been wanting to do that all night." He whispered

"Well I got sick of waiting." Kelly gave him a flirty smile

**

Brenda locked her arm with Dylan's and walked over to a chaise lounge and sat down.

"That was pretty obvious Bren," Dylan sat next to her.

"Well I wanted to leave them alone, we so rudely interrupted earlier."

Dylan smiled but looked down after thinking about what had happened with Jake.

"Are you sure you are ok bren about Jake?"

Brenda took a deep breath, "Yeah I am fine, I don't know what its going to be like seeing him at school but hopefully he leaves me alone."

"Well he will have to answer to me if he doesn't."

"Dylan…no macho guy stuff, ok?"

"Ok Bren but if I even see him by you." Dylan paused taking a deep breath because just thinking about it made him want to race over to his house and clock him.

Brenda placed her head on his shoulder.

"Bren? Where does that leave us?"

Brenda lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, she leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. She felt his tongue gently glide into her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess we will have to see what happens, we may regret it if we don't." Brenda pressed her forehead against his. Thinking of the advice she gave Kelly. She still wasn't sure where her and Dylan stood but she wasn't going to think about it tonight.

_Ok I know very short chapter, I am sorry. I already started working on the next one and this one was hard for me. I at first left the party as it was but then thought to continue it. I felt like I had the chance to have these 4 alone and it may be a good time to fix their friendships. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Things are going to get a bit difficult for them though. And some of the real stuff from season 3 will be included as well. Please review, I will try to finish up chapter 11 before the new year as well. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Jake And the Sleep Over**

Brandon laid in bed thinking about the kiss with Kelly. It's all he could think about since leaving the party. Brandon didn't really want to go to the party in the beginning. He had no intention of meeting Dylan's dad and he had hoped having to work was a good enough excuse to get out of it. But he was glad he went. A day had passed and now he was going to have to see her at school. Plus all their friends would be there, especially Steve. He knew Steve would always have a place for Kelly in his heart but on a higher note he had recently met someone named Celeste on a game show he had tried to get Brandon to go on with him. They had a good date and he had been going out with her on and off since. Brandon couldn't sleep, it was already midnight and all he was doing was tossing and turning. He heard the light go in the bathroom and the toilet flush a minute later. Brandon slowly got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bren?"

Brenda opened the door leading into Brandon's room, "Can't sleep either huh?"

Brandon went and flopped back on his bed, "Nope"

"What's wrong a certain blonde clouding your brain?" Brenda smirked

"Bren, stop, can I not talk to you about this stuff, because I will find someone else to talk about it with then." Brandon was not in the mood for Brenda's jokes.

"Ok ok relax, you can talk to me about anything, you know that." Brenda sat next to him on the bed.

"I don't know what to do?"

"Brandon, I have never seen you like this over a girl. What are you so afraid of? You have known her for a long time. She likes you, what's the big deal?"

"Well, I don't know she is a friend; she is also one of your friends and what if it didn't work out."

"Ok before you go further Brandon, Kelly and I have been through worse, if she can fool around with my boyfriend and me still talk to her, I think we will be fine if the two of you break up." Brenda rolled her eyes

"True, you do have a point." Even though what Brenda said made perfect sense he still couldn't shake Steve. "What about Steve?

"What about Steve, they have been broken up since freshman year; he needs to get over it. Just talk to him about it."

Brandon sighed because he did have to talk to him, especially since now something happened. Kelly and Brandon had a great night at the party, they kissed, they talked but it didn't include what they were going to be at school on Monday. Brandon told himself, he would talk to Steve, feel him out and see where that took them.

"Ok so my turn." Brenda said

"What's wrong Bren, why can't you sleep?"

"It's Jake, but you have to promise you will not go macho guy on me, I made Dylan promise too."

"Well, I can't promise that, what can I say?"

"Brandon, I am serious."

"Ok no macho guy stuff, what happened?"

"So I went to see Jake before I met you to go over to the hotel. I actually went to break up with him. He didn't take it so well."

"It hit him hard huh?" Brandon kind of felt bad for the guy. He could have seen this coming from a mile away after Brenda and Dylan broke up and then she rushed into a relationship with someone else. He knew the poor guy didn't have a chance.

"Well, hit him hard probably not the right way to put it. Psycho…Maybe better."

"Psycho? What happened?"

"Well, let's just say Jake has quite a grip. Or at least he did on my arm."

"Oh my god Bren, he physically hurt you?"

"Yeah, and now I am freaking out because I don't want to see him at school tomorrow."

"Don't worry Brenda; he will not have a chance to do anything to you at school, not with Dylan and I there."

"Thanks Brandon." Brenda leaned in and gave her brother a friendly kiss on the cheek, "I am going to try to lie back down."

"Yeah good idea."

"Oh and Brandon, I think you and Kel will be great together."

Brandon smiled, "Thanks Bren, goodnight."

"Night Brandon." Brenda closed the door behind her and crawled into her bed. Telling Brandon what happened with Jake made her feel a bit better.

**

Brandon and Brenda pulled up to their usual spots in the West Beverly parking lot. They both looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." Brenda looked at Brandon and smiled. Brenda was so preoccupied with Jake and seeing him she didn't even notice Dylan come up behind her.

"Hey women." Dylan put his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Wow you're here early." Brenda looked up at him

"Do you really think I would let you come here and deal with Jake by yourself, ya right."

"Hey Dylan." Brandon said looking around for any site of Kelly.

"Hey Man, speaking of the devil." Dylan saw Jake get out of his black Porsche and Dylan's eyes locked with his. They exchanged a glance and Brenda felt his wrap around her shoulder get tighter. Brenda swallowed hard and glanced at Jake quickly.

"It's fine, walk me to my locker huh Dylan." Dylan nodded still staring at Jake.

"Later" Dylan said to Brandon as they walked away towards school.

"Thanks Dylan." Brenda came to her locker and got her first period books. Kelly came over to Brenda and Dylan.

"Hey guys, good morning." Kelly said cheerfully, "have you seen Brandon?"

"Well, yeah a few minutes ago, I am sure he is around here somewhere." Brenda said looking around for a site of him.

"I'll catch up with him sometime, I can't be late for Mr. Cruz's English class, I have gotten too many late slips already, see ya." Kelly turned around on her heels but stopped forgetting something, "Oh Brenda, I saw Jake at my locker he wanted me to give you this." Kelly handed her a folded up note. "Bye guys"

Brenda look a deep breath, "What the hell?" Brenda crumbled it up and tried to throw it in a nearby trash can but missed. "See ya later Dylan." Dylan nodded and watched as Brenda slipped into her class. Dylan looked over at the crumpled up note and went over and picked it up. He opened it up and frowned his brow as he read the words, "I see you, I want you, I miss you" Dylan looked up and down the halls seeing no one. Anger flashed through him. Just then the late bell rang and he started to make his way to AP English.

"Hey Kelly" Steve made his way over to where Kelly was standing.

"Hi Steve, what's up?" She said as she returned her book into her locker and grabbed her lunch.

"Well I haven't talked to everyone yet but guess what?"

Kelly shrugged, "What?"

"My mom is giving me the cabin we have in Big Bear this weekend. I am inviting the gang for a senior group trip. They have been dumped with snow and we will have the whole 5 bedroom cabin all to ourselves. Are you down?"

"Yeah sounds great. As long as everyone is going, I am not about to spend the whole weekend alone with you Steve." Kelly smiled and joked.

"Don't flatter yourself Kel, I am taking Celeste."

"Oh wow I get to finally meet her. Come on lets go tell everyone"

The two walked and saw the rest of the gang sitting at their usual spot eating lunch. Dylan looked up and didn't see Brenda with Kelly or Steve.

"Bren isn't with you guys?"

"No I haven't seen her." Kelly looked around

"Damn" Dylan murmured

"What's wrong D?" Brandon sounded concerned

"It's that Jake guy, I don't trust him and I don't like Brenda being alone around him."

"I am sure she is fine McKay, Jake isn't a bad guy, what's the big deal." Steve seemed so confused and did not know what was going on.

"I'll be back; I am going to go look for her." Dylan got up quickly and strolled into school.

"What's his problem? He can't get over the fact Brenda doesn't want him anymore huh?" Steve said as he watched him walk away.

Brandon looked at everyone, "No this Jake guy is a bit weird about Brenda. She broke it off with him over the weekend and he didn't take it so well, he actually got a little physical with her. Then Dylan told me he gave her a note that said some creepy things."

"What's up with you Walsh's and the Emily Valentine ex's?" Steve joked

"Haha not funny Steve." Brandon said smiling

Brandon made eyes with Kelly and smiled and her giving her a little wink.

"Well we can fill Brenda, Dylan, and Andrea in later but guess where we are all going this weekend…….Big Bear."

"Big bear, that's great, how?" Donna said cheerfully

"Well my mother is letting us have the cabin this weekend, its 5 bedrooms, by the lake and Big bear got dumped with snow last weekend."

"Cool, very cool." David smiled.

"So everyone game or what?"

Brandon looked over at Kelly, "I am game, I am sure I can ask for time off from Nat."

"I am in" Kelly smiled at Brandon.

The rest of the group all agreed, it was a plan.

**

Dylan scoped the halls looking for Brenda, she wasn't in the attendance office, she wasn't by her locker, he looked in her last class and he even talked some junior girl into going into the girl's bathroom and looking for her. Dylan was getting really mad and he knew Jake had something to do with it. Then he got worried, where the hell was she?

**

Pinned against the lockers Brenda was crying.

"Why are you such a tease? And what are you back together with Dylan now?"

"No I am not… leave me alone." Brenda cried

Brenda looked around and wondered why no one even came around the corner. Her friends had to be wondering where she was, lunch was almost over and if they weren't wondering she knew Dylan would be.

Jake was holding her against the lockers with his arm across her chest. With his other hand he rubbed the side of her stomach and down her thigh. He reached his hand up her skirt and snapped her panties against her hip.

"Stop" Brenda cried harder.

Jake ran his hand against her private area and Brenda closed her eyes and screamed. Just then Dylan rounded the corner. He saw Jake with his hand up Brenda's skirt and that he had her pinned against the locker. Dylan walked fast not saying a word and tackled Jake to the ground. Dylan hit him twice in the face and Jake tried to fight back. The two were rolling around on the ground punching each other and Andrea heard the commotion from in the Blaze office and ran out.

"Brenda, what's happening?" Andrea said nervously

Brenda didn't answer but she threw her arms around her neck hugging her and crying. Andrea opened the door to the office and called out, "Mr. Meyers hurry come quickly."

The teacher and an assistant came running out grabbing onto Dylan and Jake breaking them apart.

"Hey McKay what's going on here?" Mr. Meyers asked holding Jake back

Dylan broke free from the assistants grip and walked over to Brenda taking her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. "I saw him attacking Brenda." Dylan said out of breath.

Mr. Meyers looked at Brenda who was sobbing, "Is that true, Brenda?"

Brenda nodded and Dylan squeezed her tighter.

"Come on Jake, come with me." He led him to Mrs. Teasley's office.

"Are you ok baby?" Dylan whispered

Brenda shook her head no, "Come on let's get out of here, I'll take you to my house."

Brenda didn't say anything she let Dylan lead her down the hallway. Dylan turned around still with a tight hold on Brenda, "Andrea thanks and tell Brandon, she is with me ok?"

Andrea nodded in complete shock at what had just happened, she took a deep breath and went on her way to find Brandon.

Brenda sat in Dylan's car and just cried. Dylan drove as fast as he could out of there and to his house. His dad was still staying at the hotel and they would be all alone there. They got there as Dylan led her into the house. They both sat on the futon in silence.

Dylan put his arms around her and held her while she cried. "It's ok Bren, you're ok now."

"I was so scared" She finally got words out.

"What happened?" Dylan comforted her

"I stayed after class to talk to my teacher and I went to get my lunch from my locker and as I rounded the corner there he was. He showed up and grabbed me and threw me against the locker." Brenda pulled away from Dylan's embrace looking at him and she wiped her tears away. "At first he was just calling me names, then he started touching me." Brenda broke down again.

"You're ok, I am here, he can't hurt you." Dylan pulled her in again.

"Thanks Dylan, I don't want to go home yet." Brenda took a deep breath and wiped her tears again.

"You can stay here, I can bring you home later or you can spend the night." Dylan joked smiled at her.

"Nice Dylan." Brenda shook her head with a smile, he always knew how to make her smile, even if it was inappropriate he knew exactly when to say it.

Brenda took a shower and changed into some of Dylan's boxers and a t-shirt. She lay on his bed and closed her eyes falling asleep. Dylan kept peaking in on her as the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Dylan"

"Oh hey Brandon."

"Is Brenda ok?

"Yeah she was pretty shakin up, she is sleeping right now, I didn't have the heart to wake her."

Dylan explained exactly what had happened with Jake. Brandon sat there in awe and thanked him for coming around that corner.

"Hey Dylan, my mom wants to talk to you."

"Dylan, what happened?" Cindy sounded concerned

Dylan again told her what had happened.

"Oh my god, can I talk to her, is she ok, she must have been so scared."

"She is doing ok, she's asleep, she been staying pretty quiet but she conked out so I let her be. Look Cindy I know you probably won't approve but can she stay here? I would hate to wake her up and you know it's strictly platonic." Dylan could not believe he was asking Cindy Walsh if her daughter could spend the night. He was also well aware Jim had not gotten back from his work conference.

"I guess that's ok Dylan, take care of her and bring her home when she gets up."

Dylan sat there in shock, did Cindy Walsh just tell him it was ok for her daughter to spend the night. I mean Brenda was months away from her 18th birthday. After a couple minutes of silence, Dylan thanked Cindy and hung up the phone.

Dylan got ready for bed and crawled into bed with Brenda. He cuddled up close to her from behind and held her tight. Brenda stirred and cuddled closer to him. "What time is it?" She whispered

"It's 11…. I talked to your mom and Brandon. She said you could stay here."

Brenda turned to face him, "She said what?"

Dylan gave her a flirty smile, "I told her you were asleep, I told her you were ok and I asked her if you could stay."

Brenda mouth dropped, "Seriously?"

"Yep, she likes me what can I say."

"Wow, maybe she does, of course she says I can stay here when my father is out of town and something bad happens to me. Plus we aren't together to take advantage of it."

Dylan smiled and moved in closer to her.

"I am sorry Bren, I wasn't there."

"But you were, you are, thank you." Brenda leaned in and kissed him gently.

Brenda touched her nose to his, "I love you Dylan."

"I love you too Bren."

Dylan moved and laid on his back pulling Brenda into him. She fit perfectly in his little nook and she laid her head on his chest. The two closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Brenda had never felt so warm and safe in her life.

_Ok so what did you think? Did you see that coming? I know it was kind of an intense chapter. It will get lighthearted though. The gang is going to Big Bear and a relationship may or may not come out full force. Who will it be b/k??? b/d???? Was it too farfetched Cindy let Bren stay over Dylan's? I didn't think so, Cindy was always cool and even though I don't think she would keep it from Jim but I don't think she would have said no to Dylan. I mean what's the difference, she knew she lived there for a little while when they were all fighting, also they went to Baja and even though she lied she originally said yes. Also they let him live at their house so often. They have no idea what happens when everyone is asleep, even though I know Brenda and Dylan were respectful in that sense, still. Anyway..let me know how you liked it. I promise the next chapter will be more light hearted._


	12. Chapter 12

_To those of you that aren't registered and are leaving feedback especially Gianna, thank you… thank you. I started writing fanfiction only recently and enjoy it so much I just continued. Of course I have a lot to work on and improve but it feels good to know people are enjoying my stories as much as I am. I hope you continue to read them and of course let me know what your feeling, also don't hesitate to let me know ideas or if you would like to see something happen that may not have happened in season 3. I do intend for now to take this story to graduation, we will see what happens from there. _

**Chapter 12 Big Bear Weekend**

Brenda was back at school after a day. After hanging out with Dylan she felt better. She was just glad she still had Dylan in her life even though their relationship was so confusing. They acted like they were together. Yet they weren't. Brenda obviously wasn't seeing anyone anymore and she didn't think Dylan had been on any dates since the Kelly fiasco. Brenda arrived at her locker and pulled out her books for her next class. She hurried along swinging by the bathroom on her way to class. As Brenda was in the stall she heard a group of other senior girls gossiping.

"Did you hear Dylan McKay punched out Jake Reynolds?"

"Yeah, crazy huh, over his ex girlfriend, Brenda I think it is, you know Brandon's sister."

"Yeah supposedly Jake is in a mental ward now, his father and my father play golf together and he said he has been diagnosed with bi-polar disorder and now he's being observed with medication."

Brenda stayed in the stall and tried to ease drop about Jake. She didn't know what had happened to him after everything.

"Oh my god wow, he was so cute too, what a waste?" The girls laughed

"Hey what's the deal with Dylan anyway? Is he available?"

"I don't know, he was dating that girl for like ever but didn't you hear he hooked up with Kelly Taylor over the summer."

The girl laughed, "What? Aren't they friends? What a slut, something's never change."

"Anyway if McKay is available I am thinking I may just have to ask him out, he is in my Spanish class." The girl smiled and winked at her friends.

Brenda squinted her eyes and felt a rush of jealousy. Brenda flushed the toilet and opened the stall. She glared at the girls and walked head high over to wash her hands. The girls stood there and bit their lip trying to hold in their laughter.

Brenda quietly dried her hands and reapplied her lipstick. She tossed her hair in the mirror and gave all three girls a cold stare on the way out.

"Ladies" Brenda said rudely, she couldn't help but be sarcastic and bitchy.

The 2 years Brenda had been at West Beverly she managed to stay out of the gossip circle. And hearing those girls talking about her and Dylan made Brenda fume. She shook it off and slipped into her 2nd period class which she had with Dylan, he had recently transferred into it but she didn't know why but she was excited as she slipped in just as the bell rang to see him in a seat in the back. He gave her a flirty half smile and motioned his head in the direction of an empty chair next to him. She slid into the seat returning his smile.

"Hey" he whispered

"Hey" she whispered back.

Brenda tried to focus on the chalkboard in front but she kept making eyes at Dylan. The girls talking about him made him even more sexy and she knew Mr. Green was rearing his ugly head, she couldn't help it, normally she wasn't an extremely jealous person but Dylan brought it out of her. She couldn't wait for the weekend. The whole gang was going to Big Bear, and she couldn't wait to get away from everything and just spend some time with Dylan and the rest of the gang. After talking to Brandon she realized just how coupled the trip was, of course her parents didn't know that. I mean with 5 bedrooms they probably assumed the girls and guys would spilt and share but Brandon had said Steve was bringing Celeste, Donna had David and surprisingly enough Andrea was bringing Jay. A college man that had graduated a couple years before from West Beverly. They started dating in the summer but broke up at the start of the year but he was in town so Andrea asked if he could join them. Brenda thought about where that left Brenda, Dylan, Kelly and Brandon. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell and she quickly put her books in her bag and got up.

"Sooo what do you think it will take for Jim and Cindy to let you stay over more often?" Dylan smiled

"Keep dreaming Dyl, it's probably not going to happen, especially because big Jim made it home last night and was thrilled to learn I had spent the night." Brenda laughed

"Well there is always Big Bear." Dylan hinted as he brushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead, "See ya at lunch."

Brenda took a deep breath, smiled and shook her head.

**

Kelly was getting her books together for class when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she swung around and there he was Brandon Walsh.

"Hey stranger, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." Kelly smiled

"Avoiding you? Never…well maybe I was a little." Brandon looked down and smiled back

"You are a horrible liar."

"I have been told. But I am sorry, its not that I was really avoiding you, just putting it off I guess."

Kelly met Brandon's eyes and he saw the hurt in her big blue eyes, "Well why?"

"I just didn't know where we left things." Brandon moved closer to Kelly, "I am excited about big bear though." Brandon leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

Kelly touched her lips with her hand, and looked around to see if anyone had seen. "I am excited too and I can not believe you just did that." Kelly gave Brandon a wide smile.

"What can I say, you bring out the rebel in me." Brandon leaned in gave her a soft peck on the cheek, "Later Kel."

Kelly sat there in complete shock. Her knees were Jelly and she could feel her heart fluttering fast. What the hell had come over Brandon? He was safe; he played it safe, he was respectful and caring. She couldn't believe he just kissed her at school in the hall for all of their gang to see without talking to Steve first. Which Kelly didn't understand why he had to anyway. Steve didn't own her; she didn't need his permission to date anyone, especially because they had broken up so long ago. Kelly let out a sigh and continued to class with sweet thoughts of Brandon fresh in her head.

**

Lunch had come quickly, Brenda was getting her lunch and as she closed her locker she noticed one of the girls from the bathroom talking to Dylan. They were standing outside of his locker and Brenda could see she was leaning in close to him being very flirtatious. And from what she saw Dylan wasn't exactly being stand offish either. Brenda marched over to where they were standing.

"Hey baby" she said kissing him on the cheek.

The girl rolled her eyes and glared at Brenda, "Hey I am Brenda" she stuck out her hand to shake the very forward girl's hand.

"Hey, I am Jennifer Rose" the girl looked over at Dylan almost pretending Brenda wasn't there. "So Dylan, have fun in Big Bear, maybe some other time then, nice meeting you…Brenda." The girl smiled at Dylan and walked down the hall.

"What the hell was that about?" Brenda snapped

Dylan laughed, "She asked me to go out this weekend." He shrugged and knew Brenda was jealous.

Brenda looked down the hall and noticed the girl turn to look at them, Brenda glared back at her and moved in and wrapped her arms around Dylan's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Dylan smiled mid kiss.

"What was that for?" he was enjoying this way to much

"For nothing." Brenda shrugged nonchalantly

Dylan laughed and put his arm around Brenda, "Let's go eat women."

**

Friday was here before they all knew it and the plan was to leave right after school. Steve had rented a van to get everyone up there and the day was coming to an end. Brenda grabbed her bag and met up with Kelly and Donna at Donna's locker. Of course Donna had brought 3 big bags like she always did. The gang was used to it by now.

Kelly giggled helping her grab her bags, "Steve is going to kill you Don."

"She is right; he is always bitching about how many bags you bring when we go on trips."

Donna smiled, "Well Steve can just deal with it… I need all this stuff."

Kelly laughed, "Sure, whatever you say."

Brandon and Steve came around the corner, "Are you guys ready to have a fabulous weekend". Brandon smiled at Kelly

"Oh my god, yes, I am so ready to get out of here." Brenda said with a deep breath, "Where's Dylan?"

"Him, Andrea and David said they would meet us at front. Let's go people, we have places to be and people to do." Steve raised his eyebrows as they all followed behind him.

"Oh god" Kelly laughed

They all made their way to the bus.

"Hey Bren, any chance you would be rooming with me up there?" Dylan leaned in and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmmm tempting, we'll see." Brenda said with a flirty smile getting in the back of the van.

They were on their way and it was a short 2 hour drive up the mountain. Steve insisted they stop off at a grocery store in town before going to the cabin to pick up food.

"I am going to run in and get some soda and munchies, Steve looked toward the back seat, "Jay want to come with?"

"Sure" Jay shrugged

They finally arrived at the cabin. They unloaded the car and headed in.

"This is cool" Kelly looked around

Steve put his arm around Celeste, "We get the master" Celeste shook her head as they headed upstairs.

Andrea and Jay took a downstairs bedroom. The rest of the group stood there debating on the room situation.

David put his arm around Donna, "Are you going to share a room with me?"

"David" Donna seemed nervous

"Come on Donna, we will just be sleeping, I will keep my hands to myself I promise." David said sweetly

"Aw how can you say no to that face?" Brenda smiled at David giving him a wink and lifting his chin with her hand.

Donna smiled and her cheeks began to get flushed, "Of course I will sleep in the same room as you, it's not like I am a total prude." Donna picked up 2 of her bags and swung the 3rd on David's shoulder.

Kelly and Brenda giggled under their breath as they watched them head upstairs. "He'll thank you later I am sure," Kelly said to Brenda still giggling.

"Come on roomy" Brenda tossed her bag on her shoulder and locked arms with Kelly.

"Ah Bren? I thought you were rooming with me?" Dylan seemed bummed

"Nope" Brenda pulled Kelly up the stairs, "I don't room with boys that aren't my boyfriend." Kelly smiled down at Brandon and Dylan and the two disappeared in one of the rooms.

Brandon threw his arm around Dylan, "I guess your staying with me, but don't expect anything, I am not cheap."

"Brandon, we just got dissed by our girls." Dylan shook his head smiling. "And don't _you_ expect anything, I am not a cuddlier." The boys went and found the only room left.

After everyone got settled they all congregated in the kitchen. They started unpacking the groceries. They had unpacked the last bag and Steve pulled out a handle of vodka, fruit punch and a 24 pack of beer.

"How did you get that?" Kelly gave Steve a look

"Jay is 21" Steve smiled

"Jaaaay" Andrea said disappointed

"Andrea leave him alone, we are seniors, we are away for the weekend, no parents in site, no one is driving, loosin up a little."

Andrea shrugged and looked around at everyone else.

"Count me out dude." Dylan said, "But I don't care if you guys do."

Brenda looked at Dylan and then back at Steve, "I'll have a punch, I mean as long as you don't care Dylan"

"Not at all Bren, knock yourself out." Dylan grabbed a coke.

Steve poured her a punch and slowly David, Donna, Andrea, Jay, Celeste and Kelly went over to grab one too.

"I'll have a beer" Brandon said

"Wow, I wouldn't think you would have one in a million years." Brenda said surprised

"Well Steve is right, were seniors, we aren't driving, what the hell right?" Brandon cracked opened the beer.

"Well I have a drinking game, if anyone hashave cards?" jay said

"I do" Donna went over and grabbed a deck of cards from her purse.

They all sat around the kitchen table as Jay started to shuffle the cards.

"This is a game we play in college, it's called Kings." Jay fanned out the cards in the middle of the table.

"How do you play? David said interested

"Well each card represents something, we all sit around the table and each person pulls a card and whatever the card is we do it. For instance a queen stands for questions, so everyone has to go around asking questions, the first person to not answer the question or get stuck drinks. A King is a dare, 9 rhythms, 8 is a mate, which means you choose someone to drink with every time you have to, 10 is categories, 7 is chicks, 6 is dudes, and so on and so on. Interested?

"Sounds fun" Brenda took a sip of her drink making a face.

"I'll play, I am not drinking but it sounds fun and definitely might be fun watching you guys act stupid." Dylan took a seat next to Brenda.

"I'll start" Kelly said pulling a card. She pulled an 8.

"Ha Brandon you're my mate."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Brandon smiled

Andrea went next; she reached in and pulled a queen. "So I just ask questions?"

"Yep" Jay said giving her a smile.

"Ok, Donna, what's your favorite color?"

Donna smiled, "Blue, Steve, what are you thinking about right now?"

Steve smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Sex" everyone laughed, "Dylan what are you thinking about right now?"

Dylan tried to cover his smile, "You know I don't talk about that stuff, Bren, What do I have to do for you to sleep in my room tonight?"

Brenda looked at Dylan and shook her head smiling, "Oh come on."

"HAHA Brenda, Drink…. you took too long and didn't answer him." Steve said

"Fine" Brenda took a drink of her cocktail, "My turn" Brenda pulled a 9. "Hmmm Rhythms"

Brenda thought for a moment, "I don't mean to be rude" Brenda starts

"I like Brenda in the nude" Dylan laughs while raising his eyebrow to her

"Dylan" Brenda rolls her eyes in embarrassment

"And Dylan your crude" Kelly says sticking her tongue out at him

"Don't ruin my mood" Brandon said making a face at Dylan

"I like to be wooed" Andrea smiled

"I don't want to be booed" Celeste shrugged

"I think I…pooed" David couldn't think of anything else.

"Ewww David, your gross." Kelly said laughing

Donna was laughing hysterically, "I don't even know what to say to that one."

"Donna…..Drink" Jay said laughing.

They played the game until all the cards were gone. They were all feeling no pain, except Dylan but he was having fun and was enjoyed watching the others act like idiots.

"Ok I have a game now" Steve raised one eyebrow and smiled

"Oh god Steve, What?" Kelly said scared at what he was going to say.

"Spin the bottle"

Donna laughed, "What are we in junior high."

"No it will be fun" Brenda said slurring a bit.

"Ok" Kelly shrugged

Steve grabbed an empty beer bottle and put it in the center of the living room. The all sat around it on the floor.

"I'll go first" Andrea said giggling, "You know I have never played this game before."

Andrea spun the bottle as hard as she could and it landed on Brenda.

"That's what I am talking about" Steve said rubbing his hands together.

"Steve you're such a perve." Brenda shook her head.

Andrea leaned in and kissed Brenda on the cheek.

"What? That sucks." Steve said disappointed

Brenda laughed, "My turn" She reached out and spun the bottle. It whirled around landing on Steve.

Steve smiled and looked at Brenda. "Oh god" Brenda looked at Celeste feeling like she needed an ok.

"Knock yourself out" Celeste said smiling

Brenda shrugged and leaned on both hands crossing the middle of the circle. She met Steve in an awkward peck but soon after they loosened up. Brenda opened her mouth slowly as Steve did the same.

Kelly covered her mouth as she giggled; the 2 were kissing somewhat passionately.

"Ok ok geeez" Dylan reached out and pulled Brenda back.

"Not bad Sanders, not bad at all" Brenda said while wiping under her lip.

Steve smiled, "Same to you"

"I think you were a little too into that." Dylan said annoyed

"Oh come on Dylan, it's a game….besides I am sure Jennifer would be happy"

Dylan rolled his eyes, "You should talk, you.…

Kelly interrupted, "I'll go"

Kelly reached out and gave the bottle a turn. It spun slowly passing David; Kelly cringed, but stopped on no other than Brandon.

Brenda looked at Dylan and smiled. Kelly turned to face Brandon; Brandon looked over at Steve who was watching, Brandon shrugged. He cupped her face with one hand and leaned in slowly and gently kissed her lips. Kelly opened her mouth slightly letting Brandon's tongue glide against the roof of her mouth. They were soon making out. Everyone watched in silence, some smiling, some shocked. The two broke for air and slowly leaned out looking at each other intently.

Kelly cleared her throat as she looked toward the group.

"I didn't get to go" Dylan said trying to break the silence and tension.

Dylan gave the bottle a half turn so it would purposely land on Brenda.

"Nice Dylan, you cheater." Brenda said gently hitting his arm. Dylan reached up and grabbed her arm pulling her into him. "You can't expect me to let Steve be the last to kiss you." Dylan dipped her back and kissed her hard. Brenda returned the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. They started out slow and then it turned passionate. Brenda melted into his kiss as he gently opened her mouth with his tongue. After a minute or so Dylan pulled away leaving Brenda's eyes still closed.

Brenda took a deep breath "Wow" Brenda opened her eyes, "Yeah Dylan, you got nothing on Steve." Brenda laughed as she winked at Steve. Everyone laughed.

"Oh shut up" Dylan got up pulling Brenda up as well. He leaned in and kissed her again on the neck tickling her. Brenda let out a giggle. Brenda kissed his ear and whispered, "Let's go to your room."

Dylan picked Brenda up over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs into his room kicking the door shut.

Dylan put her down and pulled her into a kiss. Brenda pushed Dylan on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Bren….Bren" he gently pushed her off his neck, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Uh huh" Brenda leaned down and went back to kissing his neck.

"But maybe it's not a good idea; I mean you have been drinking." Dylan closed his eyes, and taking a deep breath as she continued to kiss his neck and ear.

"Dylan I am not drunk." She whispered

Dylan thought for a second and gave in; he sat up cupping her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. He raised her arms in the air pulling her shirt over her head, moving down her neck and across her chest. He pulled his shirt off and reached behind her unsnapping her bra. He slid his hands down her shoulders slipping her straps down, and threw the bra to the floor. Brenda pushed him back down kissing his neck and chest. Dylan rolled her over and began to take both his and her pants off. Brenda wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her as she felt his bare chest against hers.

"I miss you" she whispered breaking from his kiss and looking into his eyes. "So much"

Dylan smiled, "Me too"

**

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly, It had been about 15 minutes since Dylan and Brenda so quickly left.

"Ooook, yeah I am beat too, Celeste my lady" Steve held out his hand and helped her up. "Night guys" Celeste said sweetly.

Donna yawned, "I am tired too" as she rested her head on David's shoulder.

David, Donna, Andrea and Jay made their way to their bedrooms. Andrea had too much to drink and jay carried her to the room.

Kelly and Brandon laughed at the sight of Andrea drunk. They cleaned up the empty beer bottles and cups. Trying to straighten up as much as possible.

"So looks like you lost your room." Kelly said smiling looking down.

Brandon looked in the direction of the stairs. "Yeah it looks that way, doesn't it?"

The two shared an intense silence as they looked in each other's eyes. Brandon reached out and grabbed Kelly behind her head pulling her into him. He kissed her passionately and hard.

"Let's go to bed" Kelly said shyly, she moved her hand down his chest taking his hand in hers. She led him up the stairs to the bedroom.

_What a scandalous weekend. Guess you're going to have to click that button down below and review if you want to see what's going to happen with Brandon and Kelly. I don't know if anyone will notice but Kings is a real game and there are way more rules to it but I couldn't for the life of me remember so I made the questions a little different too. I tried to get some jokes in there and to play off this group drinking which they do not do normally. Although we do see them growing up in season 3 and the start of 4, with drinking before prom and also having a wild drinking party for Bren's going away. I know it's out of character to have Andrea sleeping with jay and even getting drunk but I didn't want her to be left out when it came to the rooming situation and it wouldn't be a group trip without her. I thought of jay just because I could make him 21. Anyway she is plastered so nothing is happening in her room tonight lol. Soooo hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am not going to go too much further into Big bear but you will see the "morning after" so to speak. Please review, it will make me write faster and let me know what you think should be going on behind those close doors. We have a tipsy Donna, Brelly and well if anyone wants to input about the aftermath of b/d let me knooooow. Lol _


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for all your nice reviews, you guys always make me feel warm and toasty. I hope you enjoy the chapter and no Gianna it isnt just a BK chap, you know me better than that wink wink. It should make both parties equally happy. :) Enjoy!_

**Chapter 13 The Morning After**

Brenda slowly opened her eyes as the sun came through the curtains. She stirred slowly letting out a little moan. She looked around and remembered she had drank as soon as her head felt heavy and started to throb lightly. She looked over and saw Dylan sound asleep, she looked down and realized she was still naked and so was Dylan. She remembered drinking vodka, playing games and to top it off she remembered having some wild yet amazing sex with Dylan. Why did he have this hold on her? Why was she allowing him to have his cake and eat it too? That's the one thing a women can withhold from a man and Brenda was giving it away, without commitment. She wasn't like that but her feelings for Dylan were different now. She was almost 18 years old, they were still as intense as before but now it was physical and emotional. She knew what it was like to have a physical relationship with someone she cared about, loved even and it was hard not to take him when he was willing. She enjoyed being with him and it was getting better the older they got. She didn't have anyone to compare Dylan too but she knew he was an amazing lover, she just knew he did everything right, knew where everything was. She was pretty sure most 18 year olds weren't like that. She knew she did not want Dylan to go out on dates especially with that skanky Jennifer. Brenda turned to face Dylan, who was lying on his side, mouth slightly opened. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He stirred a bit and licked his lips and opened his eyes.

"Hi beautiful." He said with a husky voice

"Hey" She smiled at him.

"Waking up next to you is becoming a habit and I like it." he moved the hair from out of her face and looked intently into her eyes.

"You are pretty cute in the morning I must say so myself."

Dylan looked down shyly, "Thanks"

Brenda felt the urge to kiss him again and knew most likely they would go for round two. She stopped herself.

"Dylan we need to talk." Brenda sat up taking the covers with her to cover her breasts.

"About what?" he said in a calm and quiet voice as he sat up leaning back on his hands.

"About us Dylan." Brenda got annoyed, she wasn't sure why probably because he was looking sexy and sitting there leaning back, the covers covering his lap showing just enough. Brenda stopped her thoughts.

"What are we doing?" Brenda looked down

"I don't know Bren, you're the one that won't take me back. I have been trying to get back together with you for months."

Brenda looked down sadly, "I don't know if I can trust you."

"Bren, I told you it was a mistake and that I was sorry, I don't know what else to do. You either give me a chance or you don't." Brenda sighed

"Do you love me?" Dylan asked seriously

"Of course I do." Brenda looked at him.

"Do you miss me? Dylan smiled

"So much." She smiled back

"So what's the problem then?"

Brenda sat quiet for what seemed like several minutes but it probably wasn't. She knew she had to ask him but after these past few months she didn't want to know. She knew she couldn't get back together with him if she didn't have all the facts. Brenda took a deep breath.

"Dylan, I need to know about this summer."

"Bren, come on, you don't need to know, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter to me." Brenda raised her voice.

Dylan took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, "What do you want to know?"

"What did you guys do? How did it start?"

"Well….it didn't start right away, I was going through some stuff with my dad, and he was up for parole. I ran into her at the beach, we talked and joked. It was innocent really."

"And..?" Brenda looked at him with her big blue /grey eyes

"We started flirting…and I helped her baby-sit Erin, we watched old movies…."

Brenda closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. "Go on"

Dylan wiped the tear and hesitated, "We kissed" Dylan heart sunk, it was like telling her for the first time all over again.

"Was that all? The only time?"

"No." Dylan looked down; it was hard to look at her. She made him feel like crap and he didn't know how to handle it. He had a pit in his stomach.

Dylan explained the kiss at his house, in her cabana, the fact that David caught them and the kiss in the water after they went jet skiing. Brenda was crying at this point. She didn't know what to say, she thought, they had fun, they had an affair literally. It was more than just a one time thing. Her heart sank. And she had wished she didn't know the details. She was heartbroken all over again. He ended with telling her about camping on the beach and the discussion they had about her and Andrea catching them. Dylan took a deep breath, it kind of felt good to get it out and tell her the truth but by the looks of her, he knew she was really upset. Dylan sat quiet holding back the guilt tears he felt himself getting. Dylan wasn't good with handling these emotions with women. His mother had left when he was six and even though he knew he was good with the ladies, Brenda was the first girl he ever loved. He wasn't sure what to do. He reached out to hold her but she resisted.

"How could you do that to me? Did I not matter at all to you? Was it just a physical thing? Could you honestly not keep your penis in your pants for 6 weeks? I was madly in love with you Dylan and thought you were too" Brenda was sobbing.

"I am madly in love with you Bren." Dylan took a deep breath, "I am so sorry. I don't know why I did it. She was there, she was flirting with me, and you were so far away. Things had gotten so intense and difficult with us that I was almost relieved when you left for Paris. I mean your dad hated me, we weren't allowed to see each other, and you were living with me. I needed a break". He said it and felt even guiltier after it came out, It sounded meaner out loud than in his head.

"How am I supposed to know that if things get difficult with us you won't do that again? And we are seniors, soon spring will be here, prom, and on to college. Where will that leave us?"

"We will figure it out, people do it all the time." Dylan wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him, this time she didn't pull back.

"Brenda, I love you, I know now I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"But.." Brenda for once had no words.

"I don't know why I did it but I know I don't ever want to do it again. I don't want to be without you Brenda; I think we are truly meant to be together. I am sorry"

Brenda took a deep breath.

**

Brandon opened one eye and looked around. His head stinging a little from the 6 beers he had the night before. He looked over and saw Kelly lying on his arm. She was just as beautiful in the morning without a stitch of makeup as she was when she was wearing it. He heard a moan as she moved slightly.

Kelly opened her eyes as she made eye contact with Brandon.

"Morning" Brandon smiled

"Good Morning" Kelly smiled back

"How did you sleep?"

"Really good actually." Kelly stretched

The two stared at each other and Brandon thought about what had happened the night before which was nothing. Brandon was chicken. He made out with her, they did almost everything else but when it came down to actually doing the deed, he chickened out. Plus he didn't want to rush into it either.

"Can I talk to you?" Kelly's face turned serious.

"Sure"

"What are we doing? I like you and then…" Kelly hesitated, "and then last night I thought I was giving you the vibe but you didn't... Do you not like me?" Kelly seemed sad.

"Oh god Kelly, no I like you a lot. It's not like that at all." Brandon sighed, "I thought that I should talk to Steve and make things a little more……official with you before we go there."

Kelly smiled, "I have never met anyone like you." Kelly just stared at Brandon

"What do you mean?"

"My whole life, well teenage life anyway, I always had guys that saw me for one thing. They didn't respect me. I just assumed you wanted to." Kelly looked down.

Brandon moved in close to her, so close their noses were touching, "I do respect you and I like you. I always have and believe me I do want to." He smiled, leaned back and looked her up and down.

Kelly playfully hit is arm. Brandon grabbed it and pulled her in and kissed her passionately as the bedroom door opened.

"Hey Bran" Steve froze "Ah sorry" Steve said quietly as he closed the door quickly.

Brandon closed his eyes and bit the his lower lip, "Shoot" he whispered

**

"Bren wait." Dylan begged

"Dylan…I need to think."

Brenda got dressed and went into the kitchen and noticed Celeste was making breakfast.

"Hey, are we the only ones awake?" Brenda said as she poured herself some coffee

"No Steve is outside"

Brenda looked through the sliding glass door and saw Steve sitting on the swing out back with his head down. Brenda put on a jacket and walked outside sitting next to him.

"God it's cold out here, who would have thought I was from Minnesota?" Brenda laughed but Steve didn't say anything.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine" Steve sighed

"Steve, come on, what's wrong?"

Steve looked over at Brenda, "Have you ever trusted someone or thought you loved someone and they let you down?"

"I am an old hand at that one."

Steve felt dumb he totally wasn't even thinking, "Of course you know. Its different I guess."

"Steve what happened, is it Celeste?"

"No Celeste is great, she is prefect actually." Brenda looked confused.

"Look Brenda I know we haven't really been real close but I think it sucks what Dylan and Kelly did to you."

"Yeah, thanks, I don't know what to think with that whole situation." Brenda looked out at the snow

"Well you guys look like your getting along."

"We are but it's hard to forget about something like that. I mean whether we are together or not, the title isn't there." Brenda paused, "Maybe that's my way of not getting hurt again, and on the other side Kelly is my best friend and so is Dylan, is my pride worth losing them both?"

"Brenda, I do think Dylan cares about you a lot. Do you want him back?"

Brenda looked down before meeting Steve's glance, "I do"

"Well then go for it. You may never know what could have been if you don't try."

Brenda smiled, "Since when did you get so sentimental? I never thought I would be taking love advice from you but you're sweet. Kelly always said you could be and now I know what she meant." Brenda leaned in and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek.

"Ha Kelly" Steve looked out

"Are you sure everything is ok?"

Steve gave Brenda a tired smile, "Yeah it is now."

Their moment was interrupted by Brandon with the squeaking of the sliding glass door.

"Hey Bren, mind if I talk to Steve for a second? Dylan is looking for you too."

Brenda nodded; "Thanks Steve" Brenda got up and went inside.

"Hey bro" Brandon went and stood at the railing overlooking the yard.

"Hey" Steve said quietly

"Look Steve, I am just going to come out and say it. Brenda stayed with Dylan and she roomed with me. I am sorry you walked in like that. I like Kelly but I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Bran, you don't have to explain anything, Kelly is free to date or kiss whoever she wants, it was just surprising that's all. I think part of me will always love Kelly but I don't have any claim on her. I mean…god Brandon we have been broken up for 3 years." Steve paused. "Your sister actually put things in perspective for me."

Brandon looked confused, "Why what did Brenda say?"

"It wasn't really what she said but if she can forgive Dylan and Kelly for this summer, I mean that's says a lot about her. I don't think I would have been as forgiving." Steve was getting off track, "Soo you like her huh? Does she like you back?" Steve gave his best friend a smile.

"Yeah I do and yeah she does back."

"Well I will tell you what I told Brenda, go for it. You may never know what could have been if you don't try." Steve got up and gave Brandon a friendly pat on the back.

"Celeste is cool, I like her." Brandon said returning the manly pat on the back

Steve glanced inside and saw Celeste setting the table and laying out the breakfast spread she had made, "Yeah she is, come on let's eat I am starving."

The two of them went in and sat down with the rest of the group and ate breakfast. Brandon made eyes at Kelly and gave her a confirmation nod that everything was ok with Steve.

"Who's up for skiing today? Steve said cheerfully

"Not me" Brenda said as she buttered her toast.

"Yeah not me either, I prefer water sports" Dylan smiled

"I am down bro." Brandon gave Steve a nod

"What about you?" As he turned towards Kelly.

"Yeah I will try, I am not that good though. Will you stay with me on the bunny slopes?" Kelly smiled at Brandon.

Brandon smiled back, "Sure I will." Brandon leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Donna looked at them confused and leaned in to Kelly, "What is going on with you and Brandon?" Donna whispered "Are you guys…? Kelly nodded and smiled.

Donna's eyes got big, "Really?"

"I will tell you later." Kelly whispered

They all got ready to go skiing; everybody was going except Dylan and Brenda. Brandon turned to them before leaving, "Are you sure we should be leaving you guys here all alone for the whole day?"

"Bye Brandon." Brenda rolled her eyes.

Brandon laughed, "Bye, be good." Closing the door behind him.

Brenda cleared some of the dishes that were left on the table and started loading the dishwasher. Dylan sat on the barstool facing the kitchen and just stared at her. He looked her up and down not in a sexual way just couldn't believe how much they had grown. He started flashing back to their first date and how young they looked. How intense they were. He realized that at such a young age he couldn't believe what he was feeling. Sitting there watching her wash the dishes, he thought about his life with her, married, with a small army of kids. Was it normal to have these thoughts about someone in high school? He saw being with her forever, spending every night with her and waking up next to her. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her petite frame pulling her close to him. He felt her exhale as he buried his face in neck.

Brenda walked out of his embrace and went and sat on the couch. She looked out the window and watched how the snow glistened in the sunlight. Dylan went over and sat next to her and stared at her.

"I love you more than I thought I could love anyone Bren." Dylan tilted his head and tried to get her to look at him.

Brenda looked down before finally meeting his stare, "I know, I feel the same way. I want us to be together Dylan. I don't want to be without you." Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she closed her eyes. Dylan exhaled as he moved his hand down the back her head. They backed out and looked into each other eyes.

"Don't hurt me like that again." The way Brenda looked at him reached into his soul.

"I won't." he shook his head "I promise I won't." Dylan leaned in and slowly kissed her.

_Ok hope you liked the Big Bear trip. It was sentimental chapter. lol I couldn't help it, I was in a somber mood. I hope I made both BK and BD fans happy with this one. I know most of you have guessed I am a b/d freak but I do adore bk even though most of the cute stuff goes to bd but in time bk will have their moments. Their just starting out, Brenda and Dylan have been on an off for 3 years or something. There is a lot of history there to work with as for Brandon and Kelly, it's new, as a writer we never got to see high school Kelly and Brandon so there isn't anything to go on and they just started dating so things can't get to intense and sexual right away. Also after everything that happened that summer in season 3 I personally think that if something like this happened in the show and you kept season 1 and 2 Dylan this would have happened at least the intenseness of it all. Anyway I have some drama planned of course. But I hope you approve and like how our couples got together or back together. Please hit that button down below and show me some love. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the reviews, not a lot happening in this chapter but I hope you still enjoy it. Its setting up the next couple of chapters. I apologize for the lack of Steve, Donna and David. _

**Chapter 14 A Father is a Father.**

A lot had transpired since Big Bear and the Walsh's were both officially taken. Brandon had started seeing Kelly, they had decided to take it slowly and treat it like any other new relationship. The problem was that it wasn't really a new relationship. Brandon had known Kelly for a few years now. They didn't need time to get to know each other; they had been flirting and hiding their feelings for one another for so long it was hard to make the adjustment. Plus not everyone exactly knew about them yet. Brandon and Brenda were on their way to school.

"Brandon, why it is such a big deal? Just take her out on a date or something. Treat her like any other girl you were dating." Brenda said pushy

"I know Bren, it's just that she isn't just some girl, she is Kelly and I don't want to mess it up."

"Well you like each other right? I mean god she has been calling you every night for the last week."

"Do I sense some jealousy little sister of mine." Brandon smirked

"Nooo, it's just that you need to stop playing it safe Brandon. She is pretty, she is one of our closet friends, she already likes you, you already know her, sweep her off her feet, get romantic, girls love that."

The twins pulled into school and parked the Mustang. As Brenda got out of the car, Dylan came to meet her.

"Hey Bren" leaning in for a hello kiss

"Dylan, will you tell Brandon to ask Kelly out on a date and treat her like any other girl he was dating." Brenda looked up at him.

Dylan shrugged, "What's happening man?

"I don't know, ok ok I will plan a romantic date. You win."

"It will work I am telling you." Brenda smiled

"Its true B, the ladies love that stuff, that's how I got your sister." Dylan gave Brenda a sexy half smile and leaned in for another kiss. "What can I say I have a way with the ladies." Brenda smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I am sure you do." Brandon gave Dylan a low five hand shake, "See ya my brotha"

"I am not going to be here for lunch Bren." Dylan said as they started walking to school

"Why, where are you going?" Brenda asked confused

"Well…I was actually going to miss today all together but I have a test in AP English this morning. My dad and I are going to see his new boat."

"A boat?" Brenda sat quiet for a second, "Dylan no offense but how can your father afford a boat?"

"You know, that was my thought but maybe he has something stashed away. I don't know but he wants me there, any chance you will come ditch with me, I can show you my new room." Dylan lifted his eyebrows.

"Sounds tempting, but I have a history test today 4th period. Maybe I can come see it later; you can show me your room then." Brenda smiled leaning in for a passionate kiss.

**

Brandon made his way to his locker as he saw Kelly pulling out her books. He walked behind her and whispered in her ear, "Hey my new girlfriend."

"Oo I like that" she said as she turned to face him.

Brandon moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist. "So I was thinking, tonight, you and me, dinner, maybe a movie…"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Kelly smiled

"Well yeah, maybe I am." Brandon smiled back

"Our first date….how sweet." Kelly placed her book bag strap over her shoulder.

"I have to go meet Andrea but pick you up at 8?"

"It's a date." Kelly leaned in and gently kissed his lips. "Bye"

Brandon took a deep breath and watched as Kelly made her way down the hallway.

Brandon made is way to meet Andrea who was working at the paper. Andrea had talked Brandon into writing for the paper again but she had promised to only give him worth wild stuff and so far writing for the paper had been a breeze. Also she was getting him more involved in the layouts and taking his advice as far as the look and stories went. Brandon was secretly happy she had talked him into it and was surprised how much he liked being involved this year.

"Morning Chief, reporting for duty." Brandon said tossing his binder on the desk.

"Hey Brandon, glad you could make it." Andrea said while glancing at her watch.

"Are you just going to yell at me for being…….3 minutes late", Brandon looked at his watch "Or did you have something better to talk to me about." Brandon gave her a smile

Andrea smiled,"Something better, sorry."

"So we are planning a Valentines day special edition this year. I know not my idea but it should be pretty cute. I want interviews on West Beverly's most popular couples, new and old, most romantic dates…And I want you to manage it."

"Me? And Valentines Day…couples edition. Seriously?" Brandon seemed uninterested.

"I know but it's the special edition and since you are co-editor I need you to handle it. I am going to be busy getting everything else done and I am flying out for an interview for Yale next week."

"Really? Yale? Congratulations, you never told me you got in."

"I know, I have been low key about it, the only person I told was Jay."

"How is jay, by the way?" Brandon said as he picked up the outline of the Valentines edition and started to mule over it.

"Jay is good, he went back to school. I don't think things are going to work out with us." Andrea looked sad

"Why, I thought you guys were getting along?" Brandon looked up at her.

"Well we were but he lives there I live here, its not going to work out." Andrea shrugged it off.

"So Valentines huh," Brandon made a face."

"I know, what can I say we have a lot more girls on the paper this year, majority rules I guess."

"Fine" Brandon took the outline and went and sat at his desk. "I mean who am I suppose to interview for this thing?"

"Brandon….you know who the couples are. Plus you just have to delegate anyway."

Brandon made a face, "I honestly don't care or think about who the hot couples are at school. Really, who are they?"

"Well your sister is one of them….Brenda & Dylan, Donna & David, Kevin & Olivia, Todd & Lynn……"

A junior girl ease dropping over heard Andrea talking to Brandon and interrupted, "Oh I hear Kelly Taylor has a new boyfriend."

Andrea looked at Brandon, "She does? Who? I miss everything?" Andrea looked confused.

Brandon didn't say anything, "crap" he thought to himself. Not only did he have to put together this girly Valentines edition he was going to be forced to be a part of it.

"I'll figure it out. I'll give all the interviews out to the juniors and we'll put it together." Brandon felt a bit better knowing he didn't have to go around asking people about their relationship or romantic dates. Why did he want to write for the paper again? Also now he had to tell Andrea he and Kelly were together.

**

Dylan met his father at the Marina. Brenda had got him thinking, how did his father afford a boat? Maybe it was a modest one and he had some money stashed away somewhere. Dylan didn't care, he was finally starting to get close to his father and it felt amazing having him around.

"Dad" Dylan called out from the parking lot.

"Hey Dylan" Jack said waving his hands.

Dylan ran over to where their car was parked. Dylan leaned in and greeted Christine with a peck on the cheek.

"So where is this boat you bought?" Dylan said smiling.

"Your old man did good, you guys are going to love it." Jack led Christine and Dylan down the docks.

"So where's that girlfriend of yours, she didn't want to come?" Jack looked over at Dylan

"Ah Bren, had a test today, she couldn't leave school. She may come over later." Dylan said.

"You have been with her for a while now huh?"

Dylan looked at his father and smiled, "Yeah on, off and on again, hopefully we are on for good this time."

Jack nodded; "Women" Dylan nodded in agreement

"Hey, it's not like you guys make it easy on us." Christine said playfully hitting Jack's arm. As he pulled her in for a kiss.

"So Dad, Where is this boat?" Dylan looked around

"Guess."

Dylan shrugged, "I don't know, that one." Dylan pointed to a smaller boat off to the side.

Jack smiled and shook his head, "Nope, that one." Jack pointed down the dock.

Dylan looked and saw his father was pointing at the biggest boat docked there. They walked up to it and met some guys Dylan didn't know.

"Hey Jack, bout time you showed up." The man said.

All of them climbed on to the boat and headed in the cabin.

"Dad, this is incredible." Dylan looked around

One of the men came up, "Dylan…Christine, let me show you around."

The two followed the man and looked around. Dylan came out and interrupted one of the men talking to his father.

"Hey dad, which room is mine?" Dylan said

Jack whispered to the man and the man left.

"Any one you want son, take your pick." Jack patted Dylan on the back.

"Dad..how can you swing this? Didn't you spend most of your money on legal fees and lawyers?" Dylan seemed concerned

"Don't worry about me Dylan, a lot of people owe me favors. I went to jail and many of them didn't."

Dylan nodded, "I am glad you're out dad."

"Me too, I feel like I missed so much. I don't want to miss anymore." Jack put his arm around Dylan.

"I know, well you're here now and we have the rest of our lives to spend together." Dylan pulled in and hugged his father. It felt so nice having a family again, even if it was just him and his dad. It was good enough for him.

**

Brenda and Brandon were on their way home from school.

"Where are you taking Kelly tonight?" Brenda was being nosey

"Well I thought I would take her to Alfonzo's. I thought I overhead her telling Donna she wanted to check it out."

"Oh yeah, that place is great, Dylan and I checked it out." Brenda smiled

"I still can't believe you're going out with Kelly." Brenda let out a little laugh.

"Is it that bizarre?" Brandon said

"No, I actually thought it would have happened last year. I heard about you guys at the Spring dance." Brenda gently patted Brandon's shoulder

"What did you hear?" Brandon played dumb

"That you guys were making out on the dance floor."

"Who told you?"

"Donna, you guys weren't sly or anything you were getting busy in the middle of a school dance."

Brandon laughed, "So what are your plans tonight?"

"I don't know, Dylan wanted me to go check out his dad's new boat, I know dad won't let me go. He doesn't even know we are back together yet." Brenda looked out the window.

"How can Jack afford a boat? I thought all his assets were frozen and he was in debt with legal fees."

"Yeah I know, who knows." Brenda shrugged it off still thinking about her father.

"You think dad will freak that Dylan and I are on again."

"Nah, he probably figures." Brandon tried to reassure her even though he wasn't sure the answer.

Brenda thought about it, should she just tell her parent her and Dylan were seeing each other again and not tell them about the boat or Jack? She knew her father would not approve of hanging out with him. No matter how much he was ok with Dylan and her being a couple he would not be ok with Jack.

"You know Brandon; I am going to 18 in a couple months, when is dad going to get off my back? He doesn't treat you like this." Brenda crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well Bren, I guess they just like me better." Brandon smiled

"probably, they want to lock me in the closet with a chastity belt on until I am ready to give them grandkids."

Brandon laughed, "Knowing you, you would find a way out."

They both laughed as they pulled into the driveway. They opened the front door and threw their bags by the stairs.

"Mom…Dad, were home." Brenda called out.

"In here honey." Cindy called out to Brenda

"Hey parentals, what's new?" Brandon went and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Nothing much we were talking about dinner, what are your plans? I was thinking of making lasagna." Cindy asked the kids

"None for me, I have a date." Brandon smiled at he thought his parents had no idea about Kelly.

"Really? Anyone we know? Jim said interested.

Brandon and Brenda laughed, "Actually.. yeah its Kelly." Both twins looked at their parents for a reaction.

"Kelly? Wow when did that happen?" Cindy smiled

Oh mom, it's been obvious for awhile." Brenda made a face at Brandon.

"Well what about you?" Jim asked Brenda

"Me? Umm I am going out with Dylan." Brenda acted like it was no big deal.

"What about Jake?" Jim was really out of the loop.

"Yeah Jake and I didn't work out." Brenda awkwardly looked at her.

"You're back with Dylan now?" Jim raised his voice a little

"Yeah, what's the big deal, you were fine with him when I got back from Paris." Brenda raised her voice back.

Cindy held out her hands trying to calm both Jim and Brenda, "When did this happen?" Cindy said in a calm voice

"Just recently, we decided to get back together."

"Look dad, if its any consolation, Brenda thought about this through." Brandon was trying to stick up for them.

"You know Brenda, I am not going to tell you what to do, your going to be 18 years old, if you actually think Dylan will not hurt you again, then do what you want. Your on your own with your Dylan decisions." Jim threw his arms up and walked out of the kitchen.

Brenda and Brandon looked at each other and then at Cindy. "Your father will be fine, go get ready for your dates." Cindy smiled at them, "I am happy for you and Dylan honey." Cindy walked over and put her arm around Brenda.

"Thanks mom."

_Like I said not much going on but it should get better. I had originally planned to have brandon and brenda's dates in this chapter but it was carrying on to long and I thought they deserved their own, plus we dont want it rushed. So please review and stay tuned. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys, I know I posted this quick but I already had most of it down and since the last chapter was boring and setting this one and future chapters up I decided to give you another one as well. But since I was so nice and you love me I expect you to let me know what you think. It's the least you can do right? lol Anyway thank you for the reviews, they mean more than you know to me. I look forward to them every time I post a chapter._

**Chapter 15 The Dates**

Brenda looked herself up and down one last time in the mirror at a new blue dress she had just gotten, it was tight and short, and she was unsure about it. She took a deep breath. She walked through her adjoined bathroom and knocked on Brandon's door.

"You decent? Brenda called out

"Yeah Bren, come on in."

Brenda walked into the bedroom, "Do you think this is too sexy?" Brenda shrugged

Brandon looked at Brenda giving her a look, "Um I am your brother and too sexy for who? I am sure Dylan will love it but I don't really want to know about it."

Brenda rolled her eyes, "No I mean because I am hanging out with Dylan's father."

"Oh" Brandon looked over at his sister, "it's sexy but not too much, you look great."

"What about me, shirt tucked in or out?"

Brenda bit the side of her cheek, "Out" and nodded in agreement with herself.

"Brandon, have I told you how much I love you and that you are the best brother in the world?"

Brandon looked at her and smiled, "What do you want sneaky."

"Do you mind giving me a ride to the marina, dad is ignoring me and I don't really want to have a Dylan discussion with him just to borrow the car."

Brandon sighed, "I guess….. you ready?"

"Yep" Brenda smiled

"Let's go" Both headed out and on their way for date night.

Dylan met Brenda out in the parking lot since Brenda had no idea which boat was Jack's. As she approached him she smiled at the look on his face.

Dylan bit his lower lip looking her up and down, "Damn women, you look sexy as hell." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close and passionately kissing her lips.

Brenda looked down shyly, "Thank you, I just got it." She said referring to her dress.

"With a dress like this I don't want to share you with my father and Christine." Dylan gently kissed her neck.

"Come on, we have time for that later" Brenda smiled and took his hand pulling him toward the docks.

Dylan helped Brenda by taking her hand on to the boat and led her into the cabin.

"Brenda, it's so nice seeing you again." Christine came up and gave Brenda a hug.

"You too" Brenda smiled

Jack came up and started walking toward Brenda, "Wow, does my son know how to pick them or what." Brenda looked down uncomfortably, regretting her choice of dress.

"Easy dad" Dylan joked.

"Hi " Brenda held out her hand to greet the infamous Jack McKay once again.

Jack held his arms out inviting Brenda in for a hug, "Its Jack, please" Brenda smiled and hugged the man so much hated by her own father.

As they sat down to dinner, they small talked and laughed.

"So Brenda how is your family doing? I hear your father is doing a good job holding on tight to my sons money."

Brenda looked at Jack confused; "Dad" Dylan said shaking his head.

Brenda took a small sip of water that was sitting in front of her.

"We actually have a meeting with him tomorrow."

Brenda nodded and smiled, why on earth would they be meeting with her dad?

**

Brandon pulled up to Kelly's house. He realized in the three years he had known Kelly he had never been to her house before. Brandon grabbed the rose he had bought for her on his way and walked up the entrance to her house and rang the door bell. David slowly opened the door.

"Hey Silver"

"Hey Brandon" David greeted him with a smile, "Come on in Kelly should be down in a second".

"What are you going tonight?" Brandon made small talk.

"I am going to pick up Donna in a half hour, I think we are just going to grab a burger at the peach pit or something."

Brandon nodded and looked up and saw Kelly making her way down the stairs. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her.

"Wow you look great." Brandon leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Brandon reached out and handed her the yellow rose he had picked up on the way to her house.

"Aw Thanks" Kelly smiled and brought the rose up to her nose inhaling the sweet smell. "Ready?" Kelly said sweetly.

Brandon nodded still looking her up and down.

"Hey David can you put this in some water for me?" David nodded taking the rose from her.

Brandon put his hand on the small of her back and led her to his car.

As they drove to the restaurant, Kelly looked over and looked at Brandon. Brandon felt her stare and looked over at her and smiled.

"I am glad you asked me out tonight, I have wanted to be alone with you since Big Bear."

"Me too" Brandon focused his eyes back on the road.

"So where are we going?"

"Alfonzo's, is that ok?" Brandon looked over at her again

"Yeah that's great, I have been wanting to check it out."

The two arrived at the restaurant pretty quickly and Brandon parked the car. He turned off the ignition and the two sat quiet for a second.

Brandon looked over at Kelly as Kelly caught his glance.

"Kelly, I don't mean to be quiet tonight, I am really nervous for some reason."

Kelly laughed a little, "I know me too."

"I don't know why, we have known each other for a while now, we should act like ourselves."

"I know I guess all this time I have been hiding my feelings for you and now that I can actually show them I am not sure how to, its silly actually."

Brandon looked down and then looked over at Kelly again, "Listen, lets just be ourselves, have some dinner, no pressure, you know?"

Kelly smiled, "Ok" She leaned in and went to give him a gentle kiss on the lips, Brandon exhaled and went in for a longer one. The two broke and exhaled as they opened their eyes.

Brandon smiled, "Come on". The two got out of the car an headed into the restaurant.

**

Brenda and Dylan were finishing up dinner. As Jack and Christine were talking amongst themselves Dylan leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Want to go get some air with me?"

Brenda smiled and nodded as the two headed out on the deck.

Dylan wrapped his arms around Brenda pulling her into him and touching his nose with hers.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight? Its been hard to contain myself all through dinner."

Brenda didn't smile, "Why are you and your dad meeting my father tomorrow? Brenda asked innocently

"We are going to talk to him about breaking the trust. My dad needs the money and we are going to invest and do some business together."

"Dylan, are you sure that's a good idea, but its your money."

Dylan knew what Brenda was thinking, "Its just money Brenda" he said letting go of her.

"No I know but…"

Dylan interrupted her, "I don't care about the money Bren, I am just happy to get my father back. If he wants to invest it, fine, its something we can do together."

Brenda understood what Dylan was saying but the little thought in the back of her mind couldn't escape the fact that Jack McKay was not an honest person. She looked into his eyes and saw he meant what he said, Dylan didn't care about the money he just wanted a father.

"I am sorry baby, I shouldn't of said anything." Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and kissed him hard, slipping her tongue against his.

Dylan let out moan and exhaled loudly. "Come on, let me show you my room now." He smiled and pulled her back in the cabin.

"Where is the bathroom first?"

Dylan led her to the other side of the boat and pointed to a door on the right, "My room is right here, but the bathroom is there. I will be waiting for you." Dylan leaned in and gave her one more kiss as she smiled and opened the door to the bathroom. Brenda finished washing her hands and she ran her fingers through her hair and gave herself a once over. As she left the bathroom she looked at the 2 doors in front of her and felt dumb she didn't remember which one was Dylan's. She picked one and slowly opened the door peaking inside slowly just in case it wasn't his. As she opened the door she saw Jack sitting on the bed facing the wall on the phone. Brenda was about to excuse herself for going into the wrong room but it didn't seem Jack had heard her come in.

"Damn it I told you I will get you the money. Its in my sons trust, I cant do anything until I get the ok from the accountant."

Brenda's eyes widened as she swallowed hard.

"You know I will, yes he is good for it, there is millions in there."

Jack continued, "Don't call me again here, I told you I will get it when I get it." Jack raised his voice.

Brenda backed out of the room and gently closed the door and took a deep breath and thought to herself. Is Dylan in trouble? Why is Jack wanting to take all of Dylan's money? She thought about all the bad things Jim had told her about Jack and how he was known in certain financial circles. Brenda felt a pit in her stomach as Dylan interrupted her thoughts.

**

Kelly and Brandon were finishing up dinner.

"That was so good, thank you for bringing me here, I have wanted to check this place out and the word of mouth doesn't do it justice." Kelly blotted her mouth with her napkin and placed it back on her lap.

"Yes it was good, its nice to go someplace like this, it seems the only place I ever eat out is The pit recently. Which don't get me wrong is good but."

Kelly smiled, "Yeah I totally understand."

The two locked eyes, "So where do you want to go after this?" Brandon said shyly

"We can go back to my house, my mom is probably in bed, we can see if there is anything good on tv or just hang out. We can go in the Jacuzzi, it's always heated."

Brandon raised his eyebrows, "I don't have a suit"

Kelly smiled, "Well I am sure David has something you can wear."

Brandon nodded and smiled as he put some cash on the table.

"Ok, sounds good" The two got up and left to a head back to Kelly's house.

After a short 10 minuite dirve, Kelly an Brandon headed up to her house as Kelly quietly unlocked her front door. They walked in, all the lights were turned off. "Mom is probably sleeping and David is probably still with Donna. Come on upstairs, David keeps his bathing suits in the hall closet."

Brandon followed her up the stairs and looked around. "Your house is amazing, I cant believe I have never been here."

Kelly smiled, "Thanks, I can't believe you haven't been here either but then again why would you I guess." Kelly shrugged as she pulled out a swimsuit out of the cupboard. "This ok?"

Brandon nodded and Kelly pointed to the bathroom. "I will meet you back here in a couple minutes, I will go change."

Brandon went into the bathroom and closed the door. He looked at himself in the mirror running his hands through his hair. He held up the bathing suit taking a look at it, it was big and baggy, not Brandon's style of swim shorts. Oh young David, he thought but started unbuttoning his shirt and changing into the shorts.

**

Dylan startled Brenda "Hey, did you get lost?" Dylan gently grabbed Brenda's hand and pulled her into the bedroom. He pulled her in closely as he shut the door with his foot. Dylan started eagerly kissing her lips and down her neck. All Brenda could think about was what she heard Jack say. Dylan unzipped her dress, taking his hands and pushing it down her shoulders. The dress hit the floor. Dylan layed Brenda on to his bed and continued to kiss down her body.

"Dylan wait" Brenda whispered.

"Whats wrong?" Dylan continued to kiss her.

"Dylan hold on" Brenda pushed him aggressively

"What? I thought you wanted to?" Dylan looked at her confused.

"I did" Brenda exhaled "I just am not in the mood anymore."

Dylan pouted out his bottom lip, "What's wrong?"

Brenda pressed her lips together rubbing her lipstick together with her lips.

Brenda sat quiet, should she tell him? Brenda and Dylan had a special connection. They were always able to read each other but the one thing Brenda could never understand about Dylan was anything regarding his father. It was a sore subject normally so they rarely talked about him.

"Bren, what's going on? Dylan sat up and gave her a worried look.

"This is really hard for me to tell you but when I was going to the bathroom I overheard your father on the phone."

"Yeah.."

"I didn't mean to ease drop but I thought it was your room."

"Brenda spit it out, what did you hear?"

"I heard him on the phone telling the person that he was going to get him the money but it was in your trust. The conversation was getting heated and I left."

Dylan looked away from Brenda with a confused expression. "What are you doing Bren?" He said annoyed

"Dylan I just think it's weird that you have a meeting with my dad tomorrow and then I overhear him say that he will get them the money. Doesn't that sound odd to you?"

Dylan got up and picked Brenda's dress off the floor and tossed it at her gently.

"Dylan?"

"What?" Dylan raised his voice

"Talk to me" Brenda tossed her dress to the side

Dylan took a deep breath, she could tell what she had told him was making him upset. She could see the wheels in his head moving a mile a minute.

"Brenda, maybe he was just talking to the investor or something" Dylan said defensively

"At almost 10 o'clock at night?"

Dylan took a deep breath, "Come on I will take you home."

"Dylan?"

"Bren.. come on" Dylan said it rudely and Brenda knew he wanted to be alone.

"Ok" Brenda said quietly as she picked up her dress and slipped into it.

**

Brandon and Kelly slipped into the Jacuzzi, "This was a good idea" Brandon said leaning his head back.

"Yeah it feels nice. It's been so long since I used it."

"Why? If we had a Jacuzzi, I would probably be in it every night." Brandon sighed letting the jets hit his back

Kelly glanced over and made eyes at Brandon, "You're so far away, come closer to me, I don't bite, at least on the first date." Kelly smiled

Brandon smiled back and moved next to Kelly.

"I had a good time at dinner" Brandon looked shyly at Kelly

"Me too"

There was an awkward silence between the two. Brandon moved in placing his hand behind kelly's head and pulling her into a kiss. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and felt her wrap her legs around his mid section. He kissed her passionately and fiercely like he had been holding back the whole night.

Kelly tilted her head back as he kissed down her neck, "Brandon, I know we said we were going to take it slow but" Kelly exhaled loudly meeting Brandon's lips and kissing him back.

"But what?" Brandon continued to kiss her hard and fast.

"But…don't you think we have waited long enough, I have liked you for so long. Its not like we don't know each other and we need to get to know each other, you know." Kelly pulled away making Brandon look at her.

Brandon looked into her eyes, "Yeah I know"

Brandon slowly moved in and kissed her gently and passionately, taking off the bottoms to her swimsuit. They slowly glided together becoming one.

_Sorry am not perve I swear, I am sorry lol I thought a lot about Brandon and Kelly and how they would be in high school if they went out. I couldn't for the life of me picture them taking it slow and letting sex build up. Kelly and Brandon were both experienced in the physical side of relationships. Also they had the closeness of friends already. They have known each other for a few years and I pictured them moving right in and becoming a couple just as they did in Washington. So shoot me if you think they may be moving to fast. I don't think they are and it won't affect the couple, at least I don't think lol anyway hope you enjoyed it. Click review and let me know what cha think and if you want to know what the aftermath of B/K and the infamous Jack Mckay now that Brenda is involved this time around._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 The explosion**

Dylan arrived back from dropping off Brenda. He felt bad the way he treated her. She had tried to talk to him on the way home but he resisted. He thought about how he yelled at her before she had got out of the car and told her to mind her own business. He knew she was just looking out for him and he also knew she was right to worry. He had told her to get out of his car and he drove away. As Dylan took the keys out of his ignition he rested his head in the steering wheel and took a deep breath. He made it out of his car and went on the boat heading for his room. As he came in he shut his door and plopped on his bed. Just as he shut his eyes there was a knock on his door.

"Dylan?" his father called out

"Yeah, come in"

Jack opened the door and smiled at his son, "You just get back from taking Brenda home?"

Dylan nodded without smiling.

"You really like that girl a lot huh? I can tell by the way you guys look at each other."

Dylan nodded again, "Yeah Bren and I have been through a lot together. She was the only family I had for a long time."

"She seems sweet, I am glad you met someone like her to be there for you."

"Yeah well, I have almost blown it a few times, including tonight, I don't know why, she has been so good to me."

Jack smiled at his son, "Us McKay men have a way of blowing it with the ladies sometimes, and sadly you got that from me."

Jack paused and his smile faded, "I am sorry you have been alone all these years."

Dylan nodded and didn't look in his fathers eyes.

"But you have me now…..remember all the ball games we used to go to when you were little?"

Dylan smiled a bit, "yeah" Dylan's smile faded after a minute, "Dad what do you really want the money for? Bren heard you on the phone earlier."

Jack took a deep breath, "There are some people after me Dylan, I am sorry I wasn't honest with you."

"Well how much do they want? I am sure we can give it to them and they'll back off."

"I don't want you to worry about that, let your old man worry about it. It will be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to lose you again." Dylan looked down

"I am not going anywhere; remember what I used to do to get you to go to sleep when you were little?" Jack paused for a moment and looked at Dylan.

"Don't you dare" Dylan looked at his father

Jack started smiling as he started to sing take me out to the ball game making Dylan laugh and join in.

Jack pulled Dylan into a hug, "I love you son."

Dylan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I love you too"

**

Brenda sat awake in her bed thinking about her conversation with Dylan. Why did she even stay and ease drop on Jack. She hadn't seen Dylan that mad in a long time. She really wanted to talk to Brandon but he wasn't home from his date with Kelly yet. Brenda wanted so much to call him but she knew Dylan better than that. She knew he needed space and that he would talk to her when he was ready. The worst thing Brenda could do was try to make him talk to her. She understood why Dylan was so angry. His father was finally back in his life and now he was probably doubting his motives. Brenda tried to lie down and shut her eyes. After a few hours of tossing and turning she finally got to sleep.

**

Dylan slowly opened his eyes as the smell of fresh coffee filled the air. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching up and letting out a groan. He ran his hands through his wavy brown hair and made his way into the galley of the boat.

"Good Morning Dylan" Christine said as her voice cracked

"Morning, I don't know how good it is, I didn't sleep well." Dylan said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Christine took a sip of coffee, "Everything ok?"

Just as Dylan was about to answer her Jack came walking in, "He is having women troubles" jack said smiling.

"Women troubles? With Brenda?" Christine said confused.

Dylan shook his head, "I was an ass to her last night."

"Hmm I wonder where he gets that from." Christine gave jack a joking smile.

"Call her son, apologize, and grovel if you have to."

Just then they heard a man call out, "Mr. Mckay?"

The three looked at each other; Dylan got up and walked outside.

"Good Morning" The man called out "Who says it never rains in California?"

Dylan smiled, "Not me"

"Don't forget to tell your dad to move his car. There is no parking in the lot on Monday mornings and the meter maids give out tickets rain or shine." The older gentlemen said who had his boat docked near by.

"Ah Thanks, I will do it myself." Dylan made his way back inside and searched around for jack's keys.

He grabbed them and made his way outside again.

"Dylan" Jack called out

"Yeah" Dylan turned around almost to his father's car.

Jack waved to Dylan to come back, "What?" Dylan said as he got closer to his father.

"Brenda is on the phone."

"I could have called her back, I was just about to move your car."

"Dylan, you know what you have to do, don't ever keep a women you care about waiting."

Dylan smiled as he handed the keys over to his father and took the phone from him. "Thanks dad"

"Hey what are fathers for."

"Umbrellas" joked Dylan as he took it from him.

"Hey Bren"

"Hey" Brenda said quietly, "You still mad at me?"

"No" Dylan exhaled, "I am sorry for being an ass to you, I know you were just trying to look out for me."

"I shouldn't have gotten involved, I'm sorry too."

"You sleep ok?" Dylan said sweetly

"No not at all."

"Me neither"

Oh Dylan hang on, there is another call. Dylan held on for a second and Brenda came back after a second.

"Hey Dylan, kiss and make up at school? That's Kelly for Brandon."

Dylan laughed, "Ha it begins, the war of the Walsh twins phone line. I'll see you in school sweety and I will make it up to you for being a jerk, I promise." Dylan smiled raising his eyebrows.

"You better" Brenda said in a sexy voice, "Ok babe, see you soon."

"Oh and Bren?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Brenda smiled, "I love you"

Dylan hung up the phone and smiled at the thought that she wasn't as mad as he thought she was going to be. He didn't deserve her and he knew it. She let him get away with murder and he made a vow to himself not to take her for granted anymore.

Dylan heard a loud Boom as he looked in the direction of his father's car. It was engulfed in flames.

"Dad!!" Dylan screamed as he threw down the umbrella and phone, he ran towards the car. "Dad!!" he screamed again. The car blew up again causing Dylan to cover his face and stop.

Dylan screamed as he fell to his knees, "Oh my god dad!" He yelled sobbing hysterically.

"Nooooooooooooo" he yelled again.

**

Brenda sighed with a smile on her face as she sat down on Brandon's bed.

Brandon finished buttoning his shirt and looked up at Brenda who was suspiciously happy.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, I am happy, geez, cant a girl just be happy."

Brandon smiled and nodded, "Well yes little sister I guess you can."

"How was your date last night?"

Brandon blushed and tried not to show just how well it went by his facial expression, "It was good"

"That's it? That's all I get?"

"Bren, I don't ask you about your dates with Dylan, or what exactly your so happy about after last night." Brandon winked at his sister.

Brenda looked up biting her lip, "True and I wouldn't tell you anyway." Brenda stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"So is it official? Are you together?" Brenda mocked her brother in her tone

"As in boyfriend…girlfriend?" Brandon played dumb

"Brandon" Brenda threw his pillow at him.

"Yeah its official." Brandon said laughing

Brenda smiled, "Good, let's go, we do have to be a school."

The day went by pretty quickly and Brenda was surprised she hadn't seen Dylan. He didn't seem sick or anything when she had talked to him this morning. Brenda approached Brandon and Kelly who were walking hand and hand walking down the hall. Brenda called out to them.

"Bran…Kel, wait up."

Both swung around, "What's up Bren?" Brandon said as he smiled at Kelly.

"Have you seen Dylan?"

Brandon looked around, "No he wasn't in AP English."

"He wasn't in any of the classes we have together." Brenda said worried

"I am sure he is fine Brenda, maybe the waves were just too good to pass up today." Kelly smiled at her friend.

"Maybe, but I talked to him this morning, he said he would be here."

Brandon put his arm around Brenda, "I am sure he is fine, let's go you can call him when we get home."

"You coming over Kel?" Brandon made eyes with her.

Kelly smiled and nodded

All three arrived at the Walsh house, Brenda ran inside throwing her school bag to the ground and running right over to the kitchen phone. She picked it up and started to dial Dylan's number when she heard her mother call for her for the living room.

"Yeah mom" there was something about the tone in Cindy's voice that made her hang up the phone and run to see what her mother wanted. As she approached the living room she saw her mother, father and Brandon and Kelly sitting down.

"What's up, mom?" Brandon said curious

"There is something that your father and I have to tell you guys."

"Did something happen to Dylan?" Brenda felt a lump in her throat and tears started to form in her eyes. She knew something was happening.

"No honey, Dylan is ok, his father died. Someone killed him."

Brenda covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my god, I just saw him last night"

"You saw him last night?" Jim said angrily, "I told you he was trouble; I told you I didn't want you around him. I don't want you around Dylan honey, its too dangerous."

Brenda stood up, "DAD!" she screamed, "We are Dylan's family, we can't leave him alone to deal with this. I am going to go find him."

"Brenda", Cindy said sternly, "Your brother will go and get him and bring him here."

"Cindy?" Jim raised his voice

"He is staying with us and that's final" Cindy said as she turned around and headed in the kitchen.

_Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. One of my shorter ones but I had originally wrote the jack story in one chapter but it was way too long so I decided to cut it in two instead. Anyway let me know what you think by clicking that little button below._


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks all of those that are still with me. This again was suppose to be one chapter, 16 and 17 so I am sorry if you feel like they should have been. I guess I could have but oh well too late now lol. Thank you for reviewing and reading. It means a lot to me and I truly look forward to it after I post a new chapter. _

**Chapter 17 Accept the Obvious**

Dylan paced back and forth in his house while on the phone.

"I am trying to reach Iris McKay."

"MCKAY" Dylan yelled

"Tell her Dylan called." Dylan turned off the phone and threw it on the couch.

He walked over looking out the window to find every reporter from every newspaper and tv channel in LA outside in front of his house. Dylan thought about just leaving, bailing out, like he did best. He could be to Baja in two hours. Maybe Brenda would come with him. They could take off and not look back. Dylan exhaled knowing Brenda would probably go with him but he wasn't doing that again. Not after what happened last time with Big Jim and the Baja escapade. No way, Jim would ship her off for sure. Dylan thought about his father and that night in his room, how they sang together and how his father took him in his arms and told him he loved him. For that one second Dylan felt like his father had never left him, he knew exactly what it was like to have a father that loved his son. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Not even thinking it could be a reporter he swung open the door.

"What" He yelled

It was Brandon, "Hey D"

Dylan reached and pulled Brandon inside, "Come on man, they are all over the place."

"How are you doing?"

"I am here" Dylan made eye contact with Brandon

"Come on, get your things, you can't stay here, your coming to stay with us."

"Really? Jim said it was ok?"

"He's cool" Brandon lied

"I told you a long time ago Brandon, your father is many things, cool is not one of them."

Brandon smiled, "I know but Cindy and Brenda sent me to come bring you home."

Just hearing Brenda's name made Dylan take a deep breath and nod. "Ok"

**

Brenda jumped up as the she heard a car pull in the driveway. She took a deep breath. Dylan and Brandon walked through the kitchen door.

"Let me take your bags upstairs for you." Brandon grabbed the bags and headed up stairs passing Brenda in the process.

As Brenda entered the kitchen she saw Dylan looking out the window.

"Hey" She almost whispered

Dylan turned around and looked at Brenda. His eyes filled up with tears as soon as he saw her. She walked over and softly wrapped her arms around his neck. She squeezed tighter as she felt him hold her close.

"I am sorry Dylan" Brenda whispered

Dylan held her close and stayed pretty quiet until finally releasing her.

"Yeah well stuff happens, I guess."

Brenda lifted on her tippy toes kissing Dylan on the nose. "Do you need anything?"

Dylan shook his head, "No I just want to lie down. I haven't slept in 2 days."

Brenda nodded and watched as Dylan made his way into the foyer and up the stairs. She was worried about him. She wished she could make him feel better. She just wanted to sit and hold him but she got the vibe he wanted to be alone.

**

"Jim, I know what you mean but he's all alone." Cindy was clearly upset.

"You know that I have never been ok with Dylan staying here, and now him and Brenda are back together again, also it could be dangerous for all of us. We don't know if the people that killed jack are done."

Cindy shook her head in amazement, "Honey, I have never said much when I disagreed with you but you are being ridiculous. Brenda was right, we are the only family he has and so what if they are back together. I am sure sneaking in to Brenda's room is the last thing on his mind. The boy just lost his father for god sakes."

Jim shook his head. "Fine, he can stay but I will be keeping my eyes out. I don't trust him Cindy, I never have."

**

"Take me out to the ball game……..I love you son……….BOOM…….DAD!!!!!"

The images rushed over and over in Dylan's head. He took a deep breath and made his way downstairs. He opened the refrigerator and peeked inside not seeing anything he wanted to eat. He made his way into the living room and plopping on the couch. He reached over and turned on the television, clicking through the channels stopping at a Cheers rerun. Dylan made his eyes at the Walsh's liquor cabinet. He swallowed hard trying not to think what he was thinking. Dylan got up and walked over to the cabinet, just as he was about to open it he heard a voice and then a head pop around the arch way.

"Hey baby, want some company?" Brenda said with a tired smile

Dylan almost relieved, "Yeah I would like that."

Brenda walked over to him wrapping her arms around his mid section as he kissed her head.

"What cha watching?"

"Cheers" he said looking at the television.

Brenda went over and sat on the couch looking at the tv before making eye contact with Dylan.

"When my aunt Shelia died I didn't want to go to the funeral."

Dylan walked over and sat beside her.

"It made me feel better though, to say goodbye and everything."

"What's the point Bren, he's gone, there isn't anything I can do about it."

"He's still with you Dylan"

"What in spirit?" Dylan said coldly

"Yes" Brenda returned the tone.

"Look I better try and get back to sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Dylan got up not making eye contact with her.

Brenda nodded and clicked the television off, following him up the stairs.

"Goodnight Dylan" Brenda said before walking in her room.

"Night Bren" Dylan with no emotion in his face walked into Brandon's room and closed the door.

Brenda lay in her bed thinking about Dylan. She said a small prayer in her head to give him the strength to get through this.

Dylan lie on the Rollaway bed the Walsh's had set up for him, he tried closing his eyes but all he saw was the explosion, the sound it made, his screams shrilled in his ears. Dylan had been lying in the bed for over 2 hours. He looked toward the bathroom making his way in. He stood in front of the mirror and barely recognized himself. His eyes were red and puffy, the dark circles and bags visible under his eyes. He looked toward Brenda's room and something pulled him in that direction. Out of all the times he had stayed at the Walsh house he has never disrespected Jim, Cindy or even Brandon by sneaking into Brenda's room besides the one time he decided to leave and all he did was go in there to leave her a note. He slowly opened her bedroom door and peaked in. Brenda lay sound asleep, with one leg from out of the covers. He quietly walked over to the opposite side of the bed she was laying on and crawled into bed with her. Brenda moved slightly turning on her side. Dylan put his arm around her waist squeezing into her resting his head on upper back. Brenda opened her eyes.

"Dylan." She whispered

"I just needed to be with you Bren." Dylan whispered back.

Brenda turned on her back sitting up slightly. She took her arm and wrapped it around Dylan pulling him in letting him rest his head on her chest. She felt him shake and she knew he was crying. Soon she heard the sobs. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched the man that she loved turn from a strong bad boy into a 12 year old. Brenda rubbed his back leaning her head on his.

"I had a father Brenda, and now he's gone. I am alone again, just like that."

"I know baby…but you're not alone. You will never be alone."

Dylan wrapped his arms around Brenda's waist. Brenda played with his hair and kissed his head.

"Its going to be ok you know." Brenda whispered

Dylan fell apart again but then stopped and lifted his head raising it to look at her.

"Thanks Bren, I haven't slept in days. I keep having nightmares; I can't get the image of the car on fire out of my head."

"I Know" Brenda tilted her head and just stared in his eyes. She wished she could take the pain from him. Make it all better but she knew she couldn't. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Can I just lay here for a little while?"

"Yeah" Brenda whispered pulling him back into her this time bringing his head in her lap.

Within what seemed like a minute Dylan was asleep. Brenda continued to caress his head and play with his hair until finally she fell asleep too.

**

Jim looked at his watch and thought he better go wake everyone up. The funeral started in a couple hours. Jim slowly opened Brandon's door, seeing Brandon sound asleep. He looked over to the cot and it was empty. Jim exhaled loudly knowing where Dylan was. He opened Brenda's door, he shook his head at the sight of Dylan lying in Brenda's bed, head still on her lap. Jim fumed; he knew something like this would happen. Jim looked at them, tilting his head sideways, he actually felt sorry for Dylan. Here was this semi tough guy, didn't let too many people in, he must have been at least close to 6 feet tall. He was laying in a fetal position, head resting on Brenda's lap. Brenda had propped pillows behind her and she lay almost sitting up. Her hand was rested on his head. Jim took a deep breath. There was something about those two that he would never understand. For the first time in the last day Jim saw Dylan was peaceful. Jim slowly backed into the hallway closing the door. Jim thought to himself, how could I have been so cruel? The poor boy just lost the only father he has ever had and he was willing and ready to kick him out. Jim realized not only had he been abandoned all those years ago by his parents but he had abandoned him too. Jim swallowed his pride and went downstairs to get some breakfast. He may not like Dylan for his daughter but he did like Dylan as a person. And the morning of his father's funeral wasn't the day to make a scene about where Dylan had slept last night. What he had also realized was that Brenda was getting older, she was going to be 18 years old and she was in love with Dylan. She had been since the moment she saw him. There wasn't going to be anything Jim or anyone could say about it. He knew he had lost his daughter to another man years before but never wanted to admit it. Jim took a deep breath, he had to accept it.

**

Cindy slowly woke Brandon up.

"Brandon", she shook him lightly, "wake up"

Brandon stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up stretching slightly looking over at the empty rollaway bed.

"Where's Dylan?" Brandon said

"He slept in Brenda's room." Cindy said nonchalantly

Brandon eyes got wide, "And you're ok with that?"

Cindy gave him a look, "Brandon, get dressed, go wake them up. "

Brandon was shocked, "Ooook." He said looking around.

**

Brenda stirred slowly walking up and looking down at Dylan. She smiled slightly at the sight of him. He didn't look comfortable but he had such a peaceful expression on his face. Brenda looked over at the clock that had read 8:45am, she cursed to herself. She had hoped her parents hadn't peaked in and seen Dylan in her room. She lightly shook him.

"Dylan" she whispered

He slowly woke up and realizing smiled at the feeling of being so close to Brenda. He rolled over on his back looking up at her. For one second he forgot about why he was even staying at the Walsh house and soon after his smile faded.

"It wasn't a dream huh?"

Brenda shook her head, "No" Brenda kinked her head sideways and didn't take her eyes off him. It broke her heart to see him so sad.

"We should probably get ready, you think?"

Dylan nodded as he got up and started toward the bathroom, stopping right before the door. Dylan turned around.

"Bren?"

Brenda looked at him and saw it in his eyes; he didn't have to say it. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. He embraced her back holding her close kissing her on top of her head.

"I know baby, I love you too."

_I was going to go into the funeral and so on but I changed my mind. This was actually one of my favorite season 3 episodes on the actual show. I thought Luke was amazing in it and the Brenda and Dylan stuff was soo good. I did have fun with it though even though it was a very somber chapter. It will pick up a bit. I wanted to have a b/d centered chapter to show how I would have saw this tragedy hitting Dylan and how Brenda would be there for him. I also wanted to mellow Jim out a little. He always needed it. Let me know what you think pretty pretty please with sugar on top. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for being patient, I got a little writers block when it came to this chapter. Anyway I got what I wanted to get accomplished. Thanks for reading and please review as always. I am not sure how many chapters I am going to carry this into but I am going to keep going until I can't anymore. Thanks again guys._

**Chapter 18 Blast from the Past**

Kelly took a deep breath as she grabbed her lunch. She had been thinking about college and even though she wasn't sure if she was ready to go straight to college she was concerned she hadn't heard back from any of the schools she had applied to. She had applied to San Diego State University, California University and UCLA, which Kelly knew was a long shot. She knew she didn't have the grades to get into a UC school. Its funny how things happen, Kelly had not been even remotely interested in school but since getting together with Brandon, she suddenly felt different about it, more interested. Maybe he just brought that out in her. Brandon made Kelly want to be a better person.

"Hey Kel" smiled Donna and she moved in and leaned up against the lockers.

"Hey Don, what's up?"

Donna gave her a look, "Soooo"

"So what?" Kelly was confused

"Sooo, what's up with you and Brandon? It seems like with everything going on we haven't had a chance to talk.

"Oh that" Kelly smiled, "It's good"

"Kelly, tell me, I want more details."

"Donna, what do you want to know, we are together, and everything is good. I have been giving him his space a little. He has been spending a lot of time with Dylan."

Donna nodded understandably, "Is Dylan still staying at the Walsh's?"

"Yeah, I am surprised Jim hasn't had a coronary." Kelly laughed

"Hey girls" Brenda met up with them

"Hey Bren" smiled Donna, "How's Dylan?" Donna smiled faded

"He's ok, it's to be expected I guess. I want to do something for Valentines Day, something special to get his mind off things at least for one night."

"Oh what do you have in mind?" Donna seemed interested.

A familiar looking girl came up to the three of them, "Hey, I am Lorraine from The Blaze. We are doing a Valentines special edition and I was wondering if I could interview you girls about your relationships, special Valentines Day plans. You know romantic stuff."

Brenda cleared her throat and let out a laugh, "Why us?"

The girl gave them a weird look, "Well because you guys are the it couples of West Beverly."

Kelly laughed, "Have fun with that guys"

"We want to interview you too." The girl smiled at Kelly.

"Me? Why?"

The girl shifted her eyes back and forth between Brenda, Donna and Kelly.

"Aren't you with Brandon Walsh?"

Brenda and Donna leaned in together giggling under her breath. Kelly stood there flushed.

"Look Lorraine we will do it, maybe we can meet tomorrow at lunch, ok?" Brenda said nicely.

"Ok thank you" the girl made her way down the hallway.

"Whaaat? How do people know?" Kelly said confused

Donna and Brenda stood there laughing, "Come on" Donna said

"The it couples" Brenda said laughing, "I am sure Dylan will be thrilled."

"Do you think Brandon knows they want to interview me? And Andrea?" Kelly said surprised.

Donna and Brenda shrugged, "He must know, I mean he writes for the paper." Donna stated

The three girls went to their usual spot in the quad to eat lunch.

**

Andrea looked up and noticed Brandon had come in. Andrea hadn't talked to Brandon the last couple of days and she was upset he hadn't noticed or asked why.

"Hey Andrea, do you mind looking at this layout? I need some of your expertise." Brandon said walking over to her.

Andrea barely looked at it, "its fine." Andrea said coldly

"You didn't even look at it."

"Brandon, it looks fine." Andrea said not looking up

"What's your problem?"

Andrea took a deep breath, "Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Kelly?"

Brandon swallowed hard, "I meant to, with everything happening with Dylan and him staying at our house, I just haven't had a chance. What's the big deal?

"The big deal is I thought I was one of your best friends, why did I have to find out from some of the girls that are working on the paper."

"Andrea, I am sorry, I…"

"What? Thought I would be jealous?" Andrea gave him a smug look.

"No, Kelly and I have just been quiet about it. We didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

Andrea looked down she didn't mean to make a big deal out of nothing but she was hurt Brandon hadn't confided in her. She thought that they were close and she felt like an outsider in the group, like maybe she was the last to know.

"You are my best friend Andrea and I am sorry I didn't tell you. It happened kind of suddenly and I really didn't purposely keep it from you."

Andrea looked down before meeting Brandon's eyes, "Your forgiven, I guess."

Brandon smiled

"But now you're going to have to be interviewed for the special edition." Andrea gave him a smirk

Brandon took a deep breath, "Fine, just because I feel bad and if it's cool with Kelly."

**

Brenda leaned back into Dylan's chest as she sat in between his legs on the lawn.

"What are you doing after school today?" Brenda asked Dylan sweetly.

"I am going surfing, the waves are happening and I haven't been out in a few weeks."

Brenda smiled, "Well you know I am pretty thrashing myself."

Dylan laughed, it was the first time he had laughed in weeks. "Yeah Bren, I know you are a pro now."

Brenda moved in close to Dylan, "Ha ha ha, you know you love it."

"God barf, you guys are so sickening." Kelly said looking at them disgusted. "You guys are living under the same roof and you're this cutesy, do you ever fight or anything anymore?"

Brenda looked up and Dylan and smiled, he leaned in and gave her a long kiss. "See ya at home; I got to go talk to Andrea about a book we have a lecture on in AP English. I need to try and get caught up before Mr. Meyers kicks me out of the class.

"Bye" they all waved

"Sooo what are you guys doing after school?" Brenda said smiling at Donna and Kelly.

"Hopefully she is coming home with me" Brandon snuck in and leaned in to give Kelly a kiss."

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day." Kelly pouted her lips.

"I am sorry" Brandon moved in and gently kissed lips again.

"Now who's disgusting?" Brenda made a face, "Why don't we rent a movie and watch it my house? David…Donna you in?"

"Sounds good to me" They both shrugged, "See ya" David helped Donna off the ground and they headed in to school hand and hand.

**

"Let's get Father of the Bride" Donna said grabbing the VHS off the shelf.

"Donna we always watch that" Kelly shook her head.

"Where's David?" Donna said looking around.

Brenda cleared her throat, "Taking a walk on the wild side."

Donna looked over to see David walking around in the X-rated section. Donna looked at Brenda and rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. Brenda laughed; she knew it was important to Donna to wait until she got married. She was proud of her for holding out and sticking to her guns if that what she wanted to do. She would never admit it to Donna but she also felt sorry for David. She knew how much they cared for each other and even looking at her own relationship she couldn't imagine not being physical with Dylan. I mean it was easy in the beginning but after being together for so long it was just the next step. She still respected Donna and her decision but she also couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Donna didn't know what she was missing.

Donna grabbed David's hand pulling him out of the adult film section and went back to where Kelly and Brenda was standing.

"Can we go before David gets arrested?"

"Oh my God Donna, hide me." Brenda moved the video she had picked up in front of her face.

They all looked over to see a tall dark haired guy browsing through the action section.

"Monsieur Rick, what is he doing here? Donna looked back at Brenda

"Brenda? Who is that? Kelly asked confused

"Ok whatever I say whatever I do, just go with it ok?" Brenda started walking towards Rick.

Donna looked at Kelly, "That's the guy she met in Paris."

"So?" Kelly didn't get it; "oooooo" Kelly said remembering about Brenda's summer fling.

"He thinks she is French." Donna, David and Kelly watched from afar.

"Reeeck?" Brenda tapped him on the back.

"Brenda? Oh my God Brenda, I thought I would never see you again."

"Vhat are you doing here?" Brenda tried to ease back into her fake French accent.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Brenda God, it's so good to see you." Rick looked deep into Brenda eyes; it made Brenda's heart skip a beat and made her feel uncomfortable at the same time.

"Vell I am veeesting my American relateeves in Beverly ills." Brenda gripped the video she had in her hand. His smile, his eyes, she shook her head in hopes it would make the thoughts fall out.

"I transferred to UCLA." Rick gave her a flirty smile.

"You deed it, you left the cold behind after all."

Rick shook his head, "Well can I see you? Show you around LA?"

"I don't theek so Reek."

"Brenda, come on at least let me call you, its destiny…fate."

Brenda took a deep breath and didn't say anything.

"Brenda please?" he looked at her with the cutest puppy dog eyes.

"I am sorry Reek, I got to go." Brenda quickly walked out of the video store with the rest of the group close behind.

Rick looked down sadly, "Wait Brenda." He said picking up her video card off the counter. Rick read the back, and to his surprise it had the last name Walsh and included an address and phone number.

**

The gang had watched two movies and Donna and David said their goodbyes and headed home. Brenda looked over at Brandon and Kelly kissing and cuddling. Just as Brenda was about to vomit the front door opened and Dylan walked in.

"Oh honey thank god, I was just about to puke being the 3rd wheel."

"Now you know how we have felt for the past couple years." Brandon said smiling.

"Awww poor baby." Dylan walked over sitting next to Brenda. He put his arm around her pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Wow you are in a good mood" Brenda smiled and leaned in to take advantage of Dylan's upbeat mood.

"I know Bren, I had the best time at the beach and I haven't felt this good since everything with my dad." Dylan even managed to fit in a flirty smile.

"Well that's great, I like seeing you smile, I have missed it, you look sexy when you smile." Brenda started kissing Dylan again.

Kelly cuddled into Brandon, "Please don't let us get that disgusting, ok?"

"I will try my hardest." Brandon leaned in kissing Kelly.

Cindy walked in and shook her head, She cleared her throat causing the young couples to break for air.

"Dinner is ready, Kelly want to stay? We have plenty." Cindy smiled

"Sure"

They all made their way into the living room and sat down to Cindy's famous Lasagna. They talked and laughed it was nice seeing Dylan on this planet even if it was just for the moment. The phone interrupted dinner.

"I'll get it." Cindy got up from the table and picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Oh hi Bobby, how are you?"

"Really? Wow that's great!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Of course we will, oh Bobby that's exciting…Ok I will keep an eye out….Ok Bye sweetie." Cindy smiled as she hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Brandon asked

"Yeah what's up with bobby?" Brenda looked interested.

"You guys will never guess looks like we will be visiting Minnesota soon."

"Minnesota? Why?" Brenda said concerned.

Cindy smiled widely, "Bobby is getting married."

_Ok so a few surprises in there, not a long chapter but I have plans lol. I hope you like it, click review and let me know what's up. That is if you want to see more B/D and K/B love, want to see what happens with Rick and if you want to know who's going to Minnesota. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The Unexpected**

Brenda threw down her English lit book on to her bed and smiled at the thought of Bobby getting married. She walked through the bathroom and gently knocked on Brandon's door. Brenda slowly opened the door to see Dylan reading on his bed and Brandon doing some sort of homework at his desk.

"Can I come in?" Brenda said peaking her head in.

"Of course" Dylan said with a small smile.

Brenda walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"So can you believe Bobby is getting married?" Brenda said snuggling into Dylan as he still read his book.

"I know, its unreal, I wonder what she is like." Brandon said putting a pencil behind his ear.

"Good for him, I think it's cool." Dylan put his two cents in.

"I thought you didn't believe in marriage?" Brenda leaned out looking at Dylan raising one eyebrow.

"I didn't say that." Dylan tried to hold back from smiling.

Brenda rolled her eyes and shook her head, "But it will be cool to see the family, I miss grandma." Brandon agreed.

"Lets see February…..they probably have at least 8 feet of snow or more." Brandon laughed.

Brenda made a face. "What about you? You interested in coming to Minnesota if it's cool with mom and dad, I would love for you to see where we are from, meet my family, old friends?"

Dylan smiled, "I doubt big Jim will want me to go Bren, plus it's a family thing."

"Dylan you are part of our family, he might say yes." Brenda gave Dylan a puppy dog look and he shook his head.

"If Jim actually goes for it, I will go to Minnesota with you. It might be nice to get away."

"Yeees" Brenda said happily.

Brandon gave his sister a smile, "I wouldn't get too excited yet, they have to say yes."

"You should see if Kelly wants to go."

"I highly doubt Kelly would want to go visit Minnesota for a family wedding Bren."

"Brandon, don't be so modest, she really likes you and maybe she would, I am sure she has never been there. Plus I heard mom say that Bobby was getting married on Valentines Day and its presidents day weekend, which would suck not to spend your first Valentines as a couple together."

"How romantic." Brandon smiled, "What the hell right, the worst she will say is no."

"You guys want anything from the kitchen? A soda?" Brandon asked.

Both Dylan and Brenda shook their head.

"Thanks for saying you will come." Brenda said looking up at him.

"I would love to meet your family. Hopefully they will like me more than your father has."

"One day Dylan, he will get it." Brenda looked down; she hadn't had a chance to talk to Dylan about much since Jack died. She was just giving Dylan space and being there for him as much as she could.

"Can we talk?" Brenda said in a serious tone.

Dylan closed his book to give her his full attention, "Sure"

"Did you apply to college?" Brenda bit her lip softly she didn't want to start a fight.

Dylan was a lot calmer than Brenda had anticipated, "Actually I did, late though. I applied to CU and Berkeley. College was important to my dad and it made me realize that I want to go, for him and for me, I mean I will probably be wait listed but hey you never know."

Brenda smiled, "That's great, but Berkeley?" Brenda's face changed.

"Bren, we will work it out. Wherever we end up, we'll be fine."

"We don't have the best track record Dylan, I wanted to go to college together." Brenda leaned forward and let her hair lay in front of her face. She hoped maybe he wouldn't see the tear that had started to form.

"Bren, you need to do what's best for you."

Brenda looked to the side towards the bathroom, she sighed heavily, "I haven't been completely honest with you. When we broke up, I applied to out of state schools."

Brenda hesitated as she looked at Dylan. "New York, Minnesota and CU." Brenda bit her lower lip, "But when we got back together I decided I wasn't going to go."

"Brenda, you can't not go to a certain college because of me. I wouldn't let you."

"Dylan, don't you ever think about us and the future, people spend their whole life searching for what we had at 16. I can't just forget about you."

Dylan reached out and gently placed his hand on the back of her head, drawing her into his chest. He kissed her forehead and gently played with her hair.

Dylan swallowed hard, "Bren, we are 18 yrs old, I mean it's not like we are ready to get married or anything."

"No I know" Brenda shook her head, she wasn't thinking about marriage at least not at 18 but she did assume her relationship with Dylan may move there someday, at least she daydreamed it would. Brenda changed the marriage subject.

"Well maybe I can apply to Berkeley?" Brenda looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. She slowly rubbed her index finger in small circles around his cheat, brushing past his nipple.

Dylan grew excited, "Um Bren, don't do that." He rested his hand over hers stopping her from continuing to get him riled up. "I need to get you alone one of these days. I may be over staying my welcome here anyway and we have absolutely no privacy here."

Brenda leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. She slowly slipped her tongue in his mouth deepening their kiss. Dylan pulled back with his eyes closed and let out a groan.

"What?" Brenda said innocently.

Dylan gave Brenda a half smile." You know what you're doing and it's not nice."

Brenda smiled as she leaned in and gave him a slow peck, "Goodnight Dylan." Brenda slowly got up from the bed and walked into the doorway looking back one last time seductively before closing the bathroom door.

Dylan let out a heavy sigh, he leaned his head back looking at the ceiling. He couldn't help but smile, "I need to move back home as soon as possible." He whispered.

**

Cindy had called Brandon down for the 4th time to breakfast, as he finally made his way in the kitchen. "Sorry, I was on the phone."

"With whom?" Brenda pressed her lips together shrugging her shoulders.

Brandon looked at his sister giving a joking death glare.

"So I talked to some of the family last night, they are all very excited that we will be coming for the wedding in a couple weeks." Cindy said smiling.

"Yep your uncle has already planned a dinner for us and the whole family is coming over, it should be something." Jim took a sip of coffee

"Which reminds me, Jim and I were talking last night Dylan and we would like you to come with us." Cindy smiled at Dylan.

Brenda's eyes got big, "Really?"

Dylan facial expression showed complete shock, "I don't want to intrude." He said slowly looking at Jim.

"Don't be silly" Cindy said

"No really Dylan, we want you to go" Jim looked at Dylan straight in the eye and seemed sincere.

"We don't feel comfortable leaving you here in LA by yourself and plus your part of the family anyhow." Cindy always had a way of making you feel at home, even in the toughest times of the Jim and Dylan fiasco.

"ok but you guys aren't paying for anything. I will buy my own ticket and help out where I can. I have over stayed my welcome enough and I don't know how I can ever thank you guys for taking me in."

"Oh come on Jones, you know how my mother loves an overnight guest." Brandon put his hand on Dylan's shoulder patting it. "Now you have to go shop for extreme winter wear." Brandon said sarcastically.

Dylan looked over at Brenda and winked at her. Brenda blushed. She couldn't believe after almost 3 years of dating he still had that affect on her.

Brandon looked over at his parents, "Do you think Kelly could come too?

Cindy and Jim looked at each other, "I don't see why not" Cindy shrugged.

"We better go, if we want to make it to school on time." Brandon said looking at his watch.

"Bye, thanks mom and dad" Brenda leaned in and kissed her father on the cheek.

Dylan, Brandon and Brenda walked out on the porch.

"What the hell was that? Dylan said looking back and forth between the twins.

"I have no idea." Brenda reached to grab Dylan's hand." I don't know what mom did to dad but.."

The three looked each other, "ewww" groaned Brenda, "Let's go."

**

Kelly walked up behind Brandon; she gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey you" Kelly said as she leaned in and greeted him with a gentle kiss.

"Hey Kel."

"Brenda said Bobby is getting married, that's cool." Kelly played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yep, he's getting married, I still can't believe it."

"So when do you guys leave?" Kelly couldn't help but get sad; she was going to miss seeing Brandon every day.

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you, how would you like to visit the land of 10,000 lakes?"

"To Minnesota?" Kelly slowly smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, I need a date you know and it is Valentine's Day and everything."

"Hmm I will have to think about it." Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck stopping inches from lips.

"Of course I will be your date, but is it ok with your parents?"

"Yep, it's a go from them; do you think Jackie will let you go?"

Kelly nodded, "With you and your family…definitely."

"Good, now come here." Brandon leaned in and kissed Kelly passionately. Kelly was the only girl that made the world around him disappear. Brandon slowly broke from the kiss looking at her intently.

"Pack warm clothes." The comment made Kelly smile. Meeting Brandon's family, she felt a little nervous. What if they didn't like her or what if they looked at her like some California dumb blonde? Still she couldn't help but feel special he had asked her and regardless of everything it was going to be cool to see where the Walsh's came from. Even though the thought of below freezing weather made her wonder just how she was going to survive the weekend.

**

"Dylan I just met with one of the girls from The Blaze, they wanted to interview me about our relationship." Brenda looked up nervously; she remembered how he got the last time when she wanted to write about her pregnancy scare for the special edition.

"Our relationship? What?"

"No just like Valentine's Day plans, romantic dates stuff like that. I told them about when we went to donate blood. Is that ok?"

"Yeah I guess, you didn't tell them everything that happened that night did you?" Dylan smirked.

"Yeah right, it's a G-rated special edition Dylan. Speaking of x-rated…Why don't we go back to your house tonight so we can be alone. Catch up, you know." Brenda leaned in and kissed Dylan in the spot under his ear that made him melt.

"I am going to head out Bren, I don't feel like being at school today. I am having one of those days."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I will see you after school. And you are definitely on for a little bit of catch up with me." Dylan gave her a sweet kiss on her temple and tapped her on her butt as he disappeared down the hall getting lost in the crowd.

Dylan walked in to the Walsh house, "Mrs. Walsh?"

"In here Dylan." Cindy called out from the kitchen. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah I am just not feeling great and I had study hall last period."

"Ok well, there are some sandwiches in the refrigerator; I will be out for a couple hours."

"Thanks ." He watched as Cindy went out the front door.

Dylan opened the refrigerator and grabbed a sandwich and a soda and took it in the living room switching on the TV.

He stopped on the history channel, and then moved on through until finally realizing there wasn't anything worth watching so he turned the TV off. Taking a bite of his sandwich he couldn't help but think of his father. He had wanted Dylan to go to college so bad, make something of himself. He really wanted to go to Berkeley but he didn't want to leave Brenda either. Dylan's thoughts got cloudy thinking about the future. He didn't want her to miss out on anything because of him. What if she resented him for it one day? The doorbell rang interrupted his thoughts.

Dylan walked through the foyer and opened the door to find a 20 something, with dark hair, athletic build standing before him.

Dylan looked at him, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I am Rick; I am a friend of Brenda's." He held his hand out to greet Dylan. Dylan reached out and met his hand in an awkward handshake, "Is she here?"

_HAHA oh Rick has no idea lol I know these chapters seem more episode or scene like and I am not sure if I am doing it on purpose lol I just have quite a few plans as their senior year continues and I am trying to get things in. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying the story; I know it's probably not as exciting since the couples seem to be together and disgustingly happy. Stay with me, and let me know what you are liking and not liking. Or if you would like to see something that you wish had happened in season 3 let me know. Please review. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Guess who's coming to dinner?**

"Brenda isn't here, you want to come in." Dylan moved to the side allowing rick to come in the Walsh house. Dylan was curious as to how exactly Brenda knew this guy.

"Thanks, are you expecting her soon?"

"Yeah she should be home anytime."

"Are you related to her or something?" Rick asked in a sarcastic tone

Dylan smirked, "Yeah something like that. So how do you know Brenda?"

**

"Well that's cool Kelly is coming with us." Brenda said as she got in Brandon's car.

"Yeah, hopefully Jackie will let her come."

"Brandon, Jackie isn't the world's most strict parent in the world plus it's not like she is going on a trip with just you, mom and dad will be there."

Brandon nodded, "I talked to Dylan last night about college. I guess he applied to CU and Berkeley."

"Really? That's good. Did you tell him about how were accepted to NYU?"

"No, I left that part out." Brenda looked at her brother.

"Bren, you can't not go to New York because of Dylan, you practically got a free ride, and their theater department is top notch."

"I know Brandon" Brenda said with attitude, "What about you? What are you and Kelly going to do if she goes away?"

"Well we haven't talked about it. I am staying here plus we just started dating it's not the same thing."

"I wish I had heard from CU because it would make my decision a lot easier. " Brenda looked out the window.

"Bren, do you think if Dylan gets in to Berkeley he would stay here for you?"

Brenda bit her lip gently and looked down before looking at Brandon, "I don't know."

"I just feel like Dylan and I have been through so much together. It just doesn't feel right to have gone through it all for nothing."

"I know Bren" Brandon reached out and slowly rubbed Brenda's shoulder, "I am sure it will work out. These things have a way of just working out sometimes."

Brandon pulled into the driveway. "I guess if it's meant to be it will work out, plus we still have four more months of school." Brenda said collecting her bag.

Brenda reached and opened the front door, "We need to go shopping for some wint…" Brenda froze.

She looked in the living room and saw Dylan and Rick talking. They hadn't noticed them come in yet.

"Oh my God, hide me." Brenda whispered to Brandon.

"Who is that?" Brandon said closing the front door.

"Its Rick, how did he know where I lived?"

"Who's Rick and I think it's too late to hide." Brandon said watching as Rick approached Brenda.

"Hey Brenda" Rick embraced her and gave her a peck on the lips.

Brenda looked at Dylan, "Ah Reeck, What are you doing heeer?"

"You left your families rental card at the video store, I wanted to see you again."

Brenda took a deep breath; she didn't know what to say. Here she had her summer fling and her boyfriend in the same room.

"So cousin" Dylan wrapped his arm around Brenda , "Guess who is staying for dinner?" Dylan smiled looking down at Brenda.

Brenda crossed her arms and looked at Brandon. Rick held out his hand, Brenda hesitated but took it as Rick led her into the living room.

Brandon moved closer to Dylan, "Who is that?"

Dylan gave Brandon a smirk, "That's the guy that Brenda hooked up with in Paris."

Brandon looked at Dylan confused, "And why are you so calm and why did you tell him you were her cousin?"

"Come on Brandon, this dinner is going to be interesting" Dylan swung his arm around Brandon's shoulders. "What you have never seen Brenda sweat before?"

Brandon smiled, "I should invite Kelly over, the more people the better."

Dylan laughed, "Now you're talking." Dylan led Brandon into the kitchen to fill in Cindy on the plan.

**

"Reek, what are you doing here?" Brenda said in her fake accent.

"Brenda, seeing you at the video store, it was like fate, kismet." Rick gently rubbed the side of Brenda's cheek looking deep into her eyes.

The door bell rang, thank god Brenda thought, "Excusez-moi**."** Brenda excused herself and went to answer the door.

"Kelly, thank god" Brenda whispered pulling her into her house.

Kelly laughed, "Brandon told me on the phone the guy from the video store is here and so is Dylan. Oh Brenda." Kelly was still laughing.

"It's not funny what am I suppose to do?"

Kelly closed her mouth tight trying not to laugh.

"Kelly, seriously."

"Hey Kel" Brandon came in all smiles looking at his girlfriend. He leaned in a gently gave her a kiss.

"Hey" she whispered, "Oh my mom said I can go with you guys."

"Even better." Brandon leaned to kiss Kelly again but Brenda grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What is going on? How much does Dylan know?" She pleaded

Brandon shrugged, "I don't know." Brandon lied

"Where's Dylan? I need to talk to him." Brenda said looking around. Brandon shrugged.

"Keep Rick company, I have to find Dylan." Brenda went into the kitchen to find Dylan helping Cindy.

"Dylan, can I talk to you?"

"What about Bren?" Dylan smiled handing the pot holders to Cindy

"Dylan" Brenda gritted her teeth.

Dylan walked over to Brenda putting his arm around her; he led her into the foyer, "Don't ignore your friend." Dylan gently pushed her towards the living room.

Brenda felt like crying, what the hell was happening. Brandon and Kelly came up to Brenda, "You look pale sis." smiled Brandon, "Come on Kel, let's see if my mom needs any help."

Brenda grabbed Kelly by the hand. "Kelly stay with me, don't leave me alone with him. Kelly gave Brandon a smile before being pulled into the living room by Brenda.

Shortly after Dylan came into the living room, "Dinners ready."

Brenda tried to make eye contact with Dylan but he didn't look at her.

They made their way into the dining room, Rick pulled out the chair for Brenda.

"Merci" Brenda sat down shaking her head. She could not believe this was happening. She needed to come clean, after dinner she would tell him everything, about Dylan and about not being French. She really thought she would never see the guy again.

"So Rick, how did you and Bren meet?" Dylan said pretending to be interested. This is exactly what he had planned. He couldn't help but laugh in his head and the site of Brenda anxious and nervous. She made Dylan talk about the summer he spent with Kelly and here was her fling. She had never told him he showed up into town and he knew he was enjoying the torture a little too much but he couldn't help but feel a bit better.

"We don't need to here zee story." Brenda said uncomfortably

"Oh Rick, do tell." Brandon was also enjoying this way too much.

Rick smiled, "Well I was lost one afternoon. And there she was beautiful and kind. She helped me to my hotel and showed me around Paris. It was the most exciting 3 days I had ever had. Then here I run into her again." Rick looked over at Brenda and smiled. Brenda bit her lip and looked at Dylan.

"3 days huh" Dylan said hiding his hurt and anger. "You must be one hell of a tour guide Bren." Dylan gritted his teeth.

Brenda closed her eyes, "Rick, I am not French, my name is Brenda Walsh, Dylan is not my cousin and this is my parent's house." She blurted out.

The look on Rick's face was shocked, mortified and extremely confused.

Brenda threw her napkin on her plate and got up and hurried outside to the front yard.

Dylan felt guilty, he started to get up to follow her out but Rick got up first. "Do you mind?" Rick asked Dylan. Dylan shrugged.

Rick slowly opened the front door seeing that Brenda was sitting on the porch step.

"Brenda?"

"I am sorry Rick. I didn't think I was going to see you again. Then I saw you at the video store and some of those old feelings came back. Look I told you in Paris I had a boyfriend, Dylan is my boyfriend. I told him about you but I wasn't completely honest with exactly what went on with us. I think he did this to get back at me."

"Brenda, I would have liked you whether you were French or American. And I wasn't kidding about this being kismet."

"Rick, I have a boyfriend."

"You said that, and it didn't stop you before."

"I was a thousand miles away from home, I was being someone else, I don't want to pretend anymore."

Rick took a deep breath, "What are the odds that two people would find each other again? If you are going to ignore the odds on that, you better make sure this guy is worth it."

Brenda looked Rick in the eyes, she wanted to make sure he understood her, "He is worth it Rick, and I love him, more than anything."

"Ok, if that's what you want." Rick moved a strand of her hair out from in front of her eye, "It was nice meeting you Brenda Walsh." Rick got up and walked to his car, he looked at Brenda one last time and got into his car and drove away. Brenda swallowed her pride and walked back into her house. She stood on the step above the dining room.

"Where's Dylan?" Brenda said looking around

Brandon kind of felt guilty too, "He went upstairs."

Brenda headed up stairs knocking on Brandon's door, "Dylan, can I come in?"

"Whatever" he said as he slowly shoved clothes in a bag.

Brenda looked down at the bag, "where are you going?"

"I am going back home Bren."

"Dylan, I am sorry, I didn't know he was going to come here. You're the one who invited him for dinner."

Dylan took a deep breath, "I know, I was trying so hard to play this game and not act jealous and then when he talked about the time you guys spent in Paris…"

Brenda walked over to Dylan grabbing his hand, "I know exactly how you feel."

Dylan looked up and met her stare, "Why didn't you tell me you ran into him, or why didn't you tell me it was a three day thing and not just one time?"

"I don't know, but Dylan I don't like Rick, not at all. I love you."

Dylan reached out and pulled Brenda into him. "I am sorry too; I know this wasn't very nice to do to you. It was pretty funny watching you sweat though." Dylan leaned in and planted a romantic kiss on Brenda's lips.

"Your mean" Brenda shook her head.

"mmhmm, Dylan wrapped both arms around Brenda's small waist, "Why don't we tell your parents we are going to go to a movie and go to my place and catch up like we had originally planned."

"Mmmmm ok." Brenda leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Dylan broke from the kiss and looked at Brenda, "Were done doing this to each other, fresh start no one else, no flings, deal?"

Brenda smiled, "Deal"

"And we will be honest with each other and tell each other what's going on, no more secrets."

Brenda nodded, "Definitely."

"But I really am going home, I have been here for weeks and even though I like bumping into you in the halls and in the bathroom in the middle of the night, I am sure Brandon wants his room back."

Brenda pushed out her bottom lip, "Ok"

Brenda thought about NYU and about what Dylan said about being honest, no secrets. She was about to break the rule, minutes after he told her about it. She didn't want to tell him about NYU because Brenda in her mind had already decided she wasn't going. If Dylan knew she got accepted and practically a full ride he would make her go.

"Ready?" Dylan said as he picked up his bag.

Brenda thought about it, she needed to tell him, it was only fair, he said no secrets, communication.

"I am ready" Brenda leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips.

The two walked into Dylan's house. He grabbed his stack of mail and threw it on the table. "I am going to jump in the shower, want to join me?"

Brenda smiled, "Sure"

Dylan disappeared into the bathroom and Brenda heard the shower turn on. She walked to Dylan's kitchen table throwing her purse on top of it. She looked down and picked up a letter, it was from The University of California, Berkeley. Brenda read,

_Dear Dylan McKay,_

_We regret to inform you your application to The University of California, Berkeley has been denied at this time._

"Bren, you coming?" Dylan called out from the bathroom.

Brenda placed the letter in the same place she picked it up from, "Coming" Brenda yelled back. She took off her jacket and tossed it over her purse and went and met Dylan in the shower.

_So hopefully all of you guys liked the Rick chapter. I know people were nervous when he came back but I wanted this chapter to be more comical than bad. I think the Minnesota trip will be in the next chapter, I think anyway. Please review and let me know what you're thinking._


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry this took so long, I am usually better at updating. I had some trouble with this one. I wasn't sure what approach I wanted to go. I hope you enjoy it. _

**Chapter 21 The Land of 10,000 Secrets**

"Brennnda" Jim called, "Hurry up the airport shuttle is going to be here any minute."

Brenda dragged her suitcase down the stairs, "Dad, relax, Dylan and Kelly aren't even here yet."

"Yeah we are Bren." Dylan came walking out of the living room.

"Good then you can carry my bag down the rest of the way." Brenda smirked looking at Dylan.

"I knew I was good for something." Dylan met Brenda on the stairs.

"No you're good for other things too." Brenda whispered

Dylan gave her a look, "Easy Bren, your father is in the room." He greeted her with a kiss.

Brenda moaned quietly as she pulled away, "Yep it's going to be a long weekend."

Dylan let out a laugh, "Tell me about it."

"Come on guys that's our shuttle." Jim said interrupting the moment, as he heard the honk out front.

Dylan carried Brenda's suitcase down the stairs. "I can't believe your coming to Minneapolis."

Dylan laughed, "I am going to freeze."

"Tell me about it, I have gotten so used the weather in the 2 years we have lived here, I don't think I am going to be able to deal with it. I was cold in big bear and it was 45 degrees, I am officially spoiled."

"Officially?" Dylan looked back at Brenda

Brenda playfully hit Dylan in the chest

**

Brenda pushed her carry on in the over head compartment. She sat next to Dylan, resting her hand on his leg. "Hopefully it's an uneventful flight." Brenda took a deep breath.

"Are you afraid of flying?" Dylan looked at her sincerely.

"No, not really, I just hate sitting still for so long." Brenda put her head on Dylan's shoulder.

"Well we can always join the mile high club." Dylan said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah my dad wouldn't notice if we were both gone. Behave yourself, this is a sex free trip, remember?"

"Don't remind me." Dylan sighed

Brenda looked across the aisle at Brandon and Kelly.

"They are pretty cute huh?" Dylan looked over at them.

"I guess, your brother seems happy."

"Yeah he does." Brenda hesitated, "I just wish things were like they used to be with Kelly. I mean we get along but things are different now."

"I know Bren, I am sorry."

"Yeah well maybe things happen for a reason, I mean look at them, if things were like they used to be, I probably wouldn't be too keen on sharing my best friend with my brother." Brenda shrugged.

"It's not too late to fix things you know."

"Yeah I know." Brenda reached over and laced her fingers with his.

What Brenda didn't tell Dylan was that things would probably never be the same with Kelly ever again. Kelly knew exactly how Brenda felt about Dylan and she lied to her and did it anyway. Kelly wasn't shy on telling her that she thought Dylan was good looking and that back when she first moved to Beverly Hills she had a crush on him but that was then. Brenda was not mad at Kelly anymore and she did forgive her but the truth was, she didn't look at her the same and if she had the opportunity, why wouldn't she do it again? Brenda couldn't help but think that maybe she thought of Kelly's friendship more than Kelly thought about her.

They stood around waiting for their luggage.

"There's Bobby." Kelly noticed tapping Brandon on the shoulder.

"And grandma." Brenda noticed.

"Bobby, how's it going man? I missed you." Brandon walked over giving his cousin a hug.

"Hey, glad you made it. Wow Brenda, still looking as pretty as ever."

Brenda blushed, "Flattery will get you everywhere." She leaned in and gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek.

"Yo Dylan, nice seeing you man, I am glad to see you and my cousin are still together." Bobby reached out and gave Dylan a friendly hand shake.

"Thanks man, congrats on getting married."

"Thanks, I can't wait for you to meet her." Bobby smiled noticing Kelly, "Hey Kelly"

"Hey Bobby, how have you been?" Kelly said shyly

"Grandma!" Brenda said walking over and gently giving her grandmother a hug.

"How's my baby girl?"

"Good Grandma I would like you to meet Dylan McKay."

Jim's mother smiled, "So this is the infamous Dylan" Doreen looked at Jim, obviously she had heard a few things about him.

"Nice to meet you ." Dylan held out his hand.

"Oh come here, its nice to finally meet you too." Doreen pulled Dylan into a hug, "Everything my son has said about you, believe it or not has been good things." She pulled him away looking at him, "Plus if you're the one that makes my grand-daughter smile like that, I am happy." Dylan blushed and smiled sincerely at Doreen. Dylan was nervous meeting Jim's mother; he thought maybe she would have the same opinion of him Jim had for so long. Dylan knew Jim had simply gotten used to him. Even Jim inviting him in or on the trip he couldn't help but assume it was more Cindy's influence.

"Hey grandma." Brandon hugged her.

"And who is this pretty California girl?" Kelly looked down shyly smiling.

"This is Kelly." Brandon said placing his hand on the small of her back.

Doreen hugged Kelly." I am so glad you guys brought friends with you, I love meeting the kids. So you guys ready? You guys lucked out it warmed up a bit."

"Really" Kelly's eyes got wide as she looked at Brandon.

"Yep, it's in the high teens today." Doreen was being serious

The Walsh's all looked at each other as they looked at the expression on Kelly and Dylan's faces.

"Warmed up?" Kelly said looking Brandon.

Brandon placed his arm around Kelly's shoulders squeezing gently. "I'll keep you warm." Kelly rested her head on his shoulders.

**

Brenda and Kelly got settled into one of the three spare bedrooms. They had the best room, because of Doreen who Kelly could see had a soft spot and a bit of favoritism towards Brenda. It was obvious and quite comical considering Kelly always saw Jim and Cindy let Brandon get away with everything. Kelly had been witness to Jim and Brenda's famous arguments and had never seen Jim yell at Brandon the same way. It was secretly an ongoing joke around the group that Brandon could do no wrong. That's why Kelly liked him so much. He made her want to be a better person because he wasn't like anyone she had ever met before. He was the voice of reason, the guy everyone liked. Kelly smiled thinking about Brandon.

"What are you smiling about?" Brenda raised her eyebrows noticing Kelly was thinking about something.

Kelly laughed, "Nothing"

"I am really glad you came with us. I have to tell you that I haven't seen my brother this happy in a long time."

Kelly blushed, "Well I haven't been this happy, well maybe ever." Kelly continued to unpack her bag.

"Kel, I want you to know I hope you will still talk to me about stuff, even it is about my brother. I mean don't get me wrong, you don't have to include all the details, but I am your friend, I want to know some stuff." Brenda smiled.

"Don't worry I will spare those details. But thanks Brenda that's nice to know." Kelly held up a pretty red dress, it had spaghetti straps and it had a v neckline and went low in the back and showed just enough cleavage. "How's this for the rehearsal dinner tonight?"

"Ooooo cute, what about this?" Brenda held up a little black dress against her body. It was short and tight and had a scalloped neckline and hem.

Kelly nodded giving her approval. They both looked at each other as they heard a quiet knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Brenda called out.

The door slowly opened, as a cute blue eyed brunette poked her head around the door.

"VALERIE!" screamed Brenda, "Oh my God, I had no idea you were coming." Brenda dropped the dress on the bed and ran over and embraced her.

"Bren, you look amazing, looks like the warm weather and easy living is agreeing with you." smiled Valerie.

Valerie's smile faded as she noticed the blonde looking her up and down.

"Hey I am Valerie." Valerie gave Kelly an awkward wave.

"Kelly this is my best friend Valerie, we grew up together, and our families are really close. Valerie this is Brandon's girlfriend and my good friend Kelly.

Kelly noticed the expression on Valerie's face when Brandon was mentioned and she also felt a bit hurt Brenda didn't introduce her as a best friend. She looked at Valerie, she was very pretty, had striking big blue eyes, shoulder length straight brown hair, parted down the middle. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a flannel. Kelly couldn't help but notice, even under the clothes she had on she could tell she had a nice figure. Kelly was rushed with a bit of jealousy and she couldn't figure out why.

The sound of Brandon's name made Valerie smile, "Ah Brandon's girlfriend, well nice to meet you. You're from California?" Valerie said sweetly

"Yep, lived there my whole life."

"Wow, cool. I would love to go to California." Valerie sat on the bed and ran her hand down Brenda's black dress. "Are you wearing this tonight?" She said looking up at Brenda.

"Yeah, do you think it's ok?"

Valerie let out a laugh, "Hell yes, it's totally amazing. You are definitely not Minnesota anymore that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" Brenda said naively.

"Well Brenda, look at you, you look incredible, this dress, your clothes." Valerie held her hand out raising it up and down to point out what Brenda was wearing. "Watch you'll see, Believe me it's even different for me and I live in Buffalo, and Buffalo is not Beverly Hills. You don't really realize how much you've changed until you come back here."

Brenda looked at Kelly suddenly feeling seemingly awkward.

"Bren?" Dylan called out before standing in the doorway. "Which tie do you like?" He paused as he noticed a stranger sitting on Brenda's bed.

Valerie smiled, "Hey"

"Hey" Dylan looked her up and down as she stood up and held out her hand. Brenda rolled her eyes stepping in front of Valerie, "Valerie, this is Dylan."

"The Dylan?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Girls, dad said be ready in an hour and half, that's when we are.. Valerie." Brandon said excitedly.

"Brandon, I was wondering where you were hiding." Valerie threw her arms around Brandon, squeezing him tight. "You look good too. Man what am I missing in California, must be something in the water."

Brandon looked Valerie up and down; it had been years since he had seen her. She got her braces off, she lost her baby fat and now she was a woman, a beautiful woman. "You don't look so shabby yourself."

Brenda and Kelly looked at each other then at their boyfriends. Brenda looked at Dylan who was staring at her. She smacked him in the stomach and Dylan grunted, "You're drooling on me."

"What?" Dylan moved his head but not his eyes.

"Well I will let you guys finish getting ready." Valerie said with a smile.

"Let me walk you out." Brandon said resting his hand on her back.

"I'll come too." Dylan followed.

Brenda crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. Kelly walked over and stood next to Brenda, resting her hands on her hips.

"Unbelievable". Brenda looked over at Kelly.

"Did I miss something?" Kelly looked down at her red dress, "I don't think my dress is sexy enough."

"Kelly, this is Minnesota, they don't make dresses like this. Come on let's get dolled up and show those boys Valerie has nothing on us."

**

"Brenda… Brandon. Come on we have to get going. I told your uncle I would help them a bit before people showed up." Jim called out.

Brandon and Dylan came smiling and laughing as they walked down the stairs.

"Damn" Jim said looking at his watch. "Where the hell are those girls? How hard is it to put a dress?" Jim was raising his voice. He obviously was nervous and what people didn't know he was always being compared to his brother, as he grew up and now that they were adults. Doreen came in, placing the back to her earring on.

"Relax sweetie. The girls are getting gorgeous for their handsome men." Doreen smiled at Brandon and Dylan, "Why don't we go ahead in the rent-a-car and let Brandon drive my car over when the girls are ready."

"Fine, Cindy…Lets go." The three covered their semi-formal attire with big winter jackets and gloves and headed out in the snow.

"What's with your dad, I never seen him so anxious, when it wasn't about me and Bren that is." Dylan chuckled.

"I don't know" Brandon shrugged, "I guess he just doesn't want to be late." The girls giggled at a comment Brenda made as they appeared at the top of the stairs.

Dylan whistled, "Damn women you look hot."

"Valerie eat your heart out." Kelly whispered, causing Brenda to snort.

The girls made their way down the stairs both circling at the bottom, showing off their outfits.

"You look good enough to eat." Dylan wrapped his arms around Brenda's waist, growling before placing an aggressive kiss on her lips.

Brenda broke the kiss, "Where's mom and dad?" Brenda looked behind her and interrupted Kelly and Brandon in a heavy make out.

"They left" he mumbled breaking free just long enough to get it out.

"They aren't here?" Brenda seemed confused

"Maybe we can take advantage." Brandon whispered to Kelly causing her to giggle.

Brenda overheard, "No, we just spent way to long getting pretty to have to start all over. Let's go." Brenda swung her long black wool coat over her dress.

Kelly looked at Brandon with a disappointed look.

The four walked out onto the porch. Brandon taking Kelly's hand leading her to the car.

"Woah" Kelly slipped on the ice on the walkway but Brandon saved her from falling right on her butt.

"Careful Kel, the walkway probably hasn't been salted since this morning." Brenda said holding back her laugh.

Kelly took a deep breath, she hated the fact she was such a stereotypical California girl. Ever since she met Valerie she felt inadequate and insecure.

**

"Hey Brandon" Valerie moved next to him gently bumping her hip into his.

"Val, you look great." Brandon said giving her a shy smile.

"Well my wardrobe isn't as glamorous as Kelly's"

"I don't know you look pretty good I must say. You definitely didn't look like this when we were younger." Brandon smiled.

"Thanks a lot" Valerie giggled

Kelly was talking about the schools she had applied to and was catching up with Bobby and his soon to be wife Michelle. She was laughing and smiling but it faded as she caught Valerie and Brandon from the corner of her eye. She looked as Valerie was batting her big blues at him and standing close, nervously moving back and forth. Kelly looked over and saw Brenda and Dylan slow dancing, whispering in each other's ears and kissing. Kelly marched up to them.

"What the hell is your friends problem?" Kelly said not taking her eyes off Brandon.

Brenda looked over at Brandon and Valerie, "Oh Kelly relax, Valerie is naturally flirty, Brandon doesn't like her. You don't have anything to worry about, Brandon likes you." Brenda gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

"She definitely likes him Brenda, look at her she is all over him. And she knows he has a girlfriend, what kind of girl does that?"

Brenda cleared her throat, "Kel, Valerie has always had a thing for Brandon but he never did anything but kiss her. It never went anywhere; he looks at her like a sister."

"He kissed her?" Kelly looked at Brenda sadly.

"When they were kids, she was his first kiss" Brenda took a deep breath, "Look Dylan why don't you get us some sodas so we can have a girl talk, ok?" Dylan nodded understandably and she gave him a quick kiss before Dylan walked toward the bar.

"Kelly, my brother likes you, you have nothing to worry about." Brenda locked arms with Kelly looking over at Brandon. They both watched as Valerie leaned in and planted a long peck on Brandon's lips. Brenda's mouth dropped and she quickly looked over at Kelly, she could see the hurt in her eyes as Kelly's eyes watered up.

**

Dylan stood by the bar as Doreen came over to him."So maybe the next time I see you again this will be you and Brenda's rehearsal dinner.

Dylan shyly looked down and let out a laugh. Dylan looked up and saw Doreen was not joking.

"Uh maybe" Dylan nodded, "But of course we are looking forward to college first." Dylan smiled.

"Of course, are you going to NYU with Brenda? I was so proud when my son told me she got in and with a full scholarship." Doreen smiled at Dylan.

Dylan's smiled faded, "I don't know where I am going yet?" He said softly. Brenda was going to New York? Why didn't she tell him?

"Well I see how my grand-daughter looks at you and the way you look at her. You guys don't do a good job of hiding the love you have for each other. I probably shouldn't mention this but you two are the hot topic of the family tonight."

Dylan gave a sincere smile and he politely excused himself carrying two sodas over to the girls.

_I hope you guys are enjoying my surprise with Valerie. :P And thanks a lot sweet grandma, right? I am not exactly sure if I am going to continue the Minnesota trip or take the drama straight home. Let me know what you think I should do. Please review._


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 22 The Truth Come Out**

Tears filled Kelly's eyes; she couldn't blink because they would find their way out. She waited to see Brandon pull away, stop her but he didn't. Her first reaction was to run over there and pull her hair out but Kelly took a deep breath. She looked over at Brenda.

"Kel" Brenda began to talk, she didn't know what to say she couldn't believe Brandon would do that, and in front of her no less. Kelly grabbed her coat and rushed to the front of the restaurant.

Brenda watched as Kelly stormed out, tears finally rushing out of her eyes. Brenda's heart ached for her.

"Dylan" Brenda paused looking back at Brandon who had finally broken the kiss. Brenda looked at the direction to the front door then back at Brandon.

"Dylan, do you mind seeing if Kelly is ok? Tell her I will be there in a second."

"Bren, what are you going to do? You shouldn't get involved." Dylan set down the sodas he had in his hand and placed his hand on her shoulder making her look up at him.

"Dylan, just go talk to Kelly." Brenda said calmly

Brenda watched as Dylan gave her an unsure look as he grabbed his coat and walked toward the front door.

Brenda shook her head in disbelief; she took a deep breath and started to walk toward her brother and Valerie calmly. Valerie and Brandon's lips met again. This time Brenda fumed. She walked quickly over to them. She grabbed Valerie by the arm pulling them apart.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Brenda said rudely.

"Calm down Bren, it's not a big deal." Valerie said with a smile.

"Brandon? What are you doing? What about Kelly?" Brenda looked at her brother dead in his eyes.

"Did she see?" Brandon said quietly, he swallowed hard. Brandon didn't mean for it to happen. He just got lost in the moment.

"Yes she saw, you are kissing Valerie in the middle of our cousin's rehearsal dinner." Brenda could not believe him. "Brandon, excuse us." Brenda grabbed Valerie's arm pulling her to the side.

"Hey, watch it." Valerie jerked her arm from Brenda's grip.

"What are you doing? You knew Brandon was here with his girlfriend. Kelly is one of my best friends, what possessed you to do that, here of all places."

"Oh come on Brenda, who cares, you didn't have to tell me that that was _THE_ Kelly. The one you called me crying about after you found out her and Dylan screwed over the summer. I knew it as soon as I saw her."

Brenda crossed her arms trying to contain the urge to punch Valerie square in the face. "They did not screw." She said raising her voice.

"Yeah, okay Bren, whatever you say, I am sure they would tell you even if they did. You can only tell she has been around the block." Valerie let out a laugh.

"What is your problem; Kelly didn't do anything to you. She is sweet and she was nice to you." Brenda realized what she was saying about Kelly. Kelly was one of her best friends and here she was yelling at a friend of the past for her. Brenda had said some mean things about Kelly in the past but there was something about someone else doing it that set her off.

Brenda threw up her hands,"I give up, your ridiculous."

"Brenda, I thought you were my friend?"

"I am your friend Valerie but I have been there, it isn't fun being the one cheated on. I am sorry, regardless if she deserved or not. It's not cool…and I would have done the same for you if the roles were reversed. I love you Valerie but sometimes your a selfish bitch."

Brenda marched away giving her brother daggers as she approached him again.

"Where is she Brenda?

"Why would she even want to talk to you? Brandon, I thought you liked Kelly? I mean why did you even invite her here?" Brenda's voice calmed and now she just really want to know what Brandon was thinking.

"I do like Kelly, a lot. I don't know what I was thinking."

"urgh" Brenda grunted and threw up her hands, she was so mad at him she couldn't even talk to him and that had never happened before. Brenda went to find Kelly and Dylan.

**

"Kelly, are you ok?" Dylan had finally found her.

"No, guys suck." Kelly said sobbing.

Dylan sighed, "Yeah we do sometimes."

"What so great about her anyway? She isn't that pretty." Kelly said turning to look at Dylan.

Dylan shrugged sticking his hands in his pocket. "I am sure it was just a mistake, Brandon likes you."

"Well obviously not enough."

"Kel, just talk to him, I mean look what happened with us, sometimes you get caught in the moment. It didn't mean I loved Brenda less, things like this happen and if you like each other enough, maybe you can move past it. I mean I thought Brenda would never forgive me and look at us now. We get along great, and besides a few secrets here and there." Dylan paused and sighed, "Things couldn't be better."

"You guys are different, you have history, Brandon and I just got together and he's already cheating on me. Wait what secrets?" Kelly realized Dylan said secrets.

"Nothing" Dylan said quietly, "God its freaking cold." Dylan realized it had to be 15 degrees outside and his face was burning.

Kelly laughed through her tears, "I know, Minnesota isn't the place you can storm out when you're mad. You have to prepare to go outside." Kelly wiped her cheek smiling.

"Thanks Dylan, you're a good friend."

"Yeah well, what can I say?" Dylan smiled back.

"There you are I have been looking all over for you." Brenda said relieved

"Hey Bren" Kelly said giving her a smile.

"You ok?" Brenda gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I am better now, thanks to Dylan."

Brenda looked at Dylan and smiled, "Good."

"Kelly, I have been looking for you." Brandon said walking over to where the three were standing.

"What Valerie had to leave early?" Kelly said coldly.

"Um Dylan…" Brenda couldn't think of an excuse. "I think I heard..uh bye." Brenda grabbed Dylan by the hand dragging him inside.

Brandon and Kelly watched while Brenda and Dylan went inside. Kelly took a deep breath as she turned to face the street.

"Kel, I am sorry." Brandon moved closer to her. He reached out to touch her but she pulled away.

"Well I get it, she is beautiful, you guys have history, I guess I am glad I found out now." Kelly looked out at the snow as the moonlight glistened. She didn't want him to see her tears start to form in her eyes again.

"No it's not like that."

"Well what is it then." Kelly faced him, raising her voice. "I came here because I liked you. I liked being in your world Brandon. I was excited you wanted me to meet your family. And then you embarrass me in front of them by kisses another girl."

Brandon took a deep breath, "I don't want to break up Kelly, I do like you." Brandon wiped a tear that fell on to Kelly's cheek. "It was a mistake, she kissed me, I wasn't thinking."

"Whatever, I am going inside before my face falls off, I can't feel it anymore." Kelly started too moved toward the door.

Brandon closed his eyes, "I got scared Kelly."

Kelly stopped and slowly turned around, "Scared of what?" Kelly crossed her arms.

"You…us." He walked closer to her.

"Me? Why?"

"Because…." Brandon paused, "I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Kelly never took her eyes off his.

Brandon sighed gently putting his hands on her upper arms. "It scared me, it's just so fast and I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was real. But seeing you upset, and feeling the regret and guilt. I realized you're not just another girl, I realized I could lose you and how miserable I would be if that happened."

Kelly looked away and sighed.

"Kel, give me another chance, please?" Brandon said sincerely.

Kelly pressed her lips together and then gave him a half smile, "Sooo, You love me huh." Kelly smile grew.

Brandon cupped her face, leaning in and pressing his lips gently but firmly against hers. He tilted his head sideways as Kelly slightly opened her mouth giving him permission to enter her mouth. The kiss quickly turned passionate as they both pulled back, with their eyes closed breaking for air.

Brandon smiled as he rubbed his nose against hers, "Let's go inside its freezing." He began to grab her hand to take her in.

"Wait Brandon" Kelly pulled him back. "I love you too."

**

Brenda and Dylan slow danced close. Dylan kissed under Brenda's ear and began to whisper, "You know I love you right?"

Brenda pulled back and looked deep into his eyes, "Of course, I love you too."

"Why didn't you tell me you got into NYU?"

Brenda's expression dropped, "Who told you about that?"

"It doesn't matter Bren, why didn't you?" Dylan said quietly.

Brenda shrugged, "Because I am not going."

"Brennnda" Brenda closed her eyes, when he dragged her name out like that she knew what was coming. "You're can't miss out on an opportunity like this; you have the chance to study in New York…New York Brenda, the theater capital of the world."

"No, I don't want to move away from you."

Dylan looked at Brenda. He saw the tears that had started to form in her eyes. He pulled her in for a hug and whispered into her ear.

"I know, but I don't want you to miss out on something like this because of me."

Brenda pulled out and stared into his eyes, "But I wouldn't be missing out on anything, I would have you."

"I can't let you stay here because of me, I am sorry, I won't."

Brandon and Kelly walked up hand and hand. "You guys ready?" They looked at each other knowing they had interrupted something.

"Yeah I am, what about you?" Brenda looked up at Dylan. Dylan sighed and nodded and the four said their goodbye's and made their way back to the house.

Dylan and Brenda were both quiet on the ride home. As Brandon pulled into the driveway, Brenda got out quickly. Dylan sighed as he flung open the car door.

"Bren…..Brenda." Dylan called out

"What's with you guys?" Brandon said as he saw his sister hurry inside.

Dylan didn't answer as he followed her in the house.

"Bren, can I talk to you?"

Kelly and Brandon quietly came in and closed the door.

"I am going to bed Dylan." Brenda didn't look back as she went up to her room.

Dylan looked back at Brandon and Kelly, "Do you mind if I talk to her?"

"Yeah, take your time; I will hang out down here." Kelly said still holding on tightly to Brandon's hand.

Dylan made his way upstairs; he gently knocked on her door. "Bren?"

"Dylan I am changing, leave me alone." Brenda called out.

Dylan thought about leaving her alone but realized this was out in the open, they needed to deal with it and he wasn't quite sure why Brenda was so mad at him. Dylan opened up the door to the bedroom slowly.

"Bren?" Dylan said as he peaked in.

"I know you didn't get into Berkeley." Brenda blurted out.

"What?" Dylan said confused.

"When I was at your house, I saw the letter on the table about your application being denied."

Dylan smiled, "I didn't not get in, the letter was telling me that my application was denied because I was missing a letter of recommendation."

Brenda felt silly; she obviously jumped to the conclusion and didn't read the entire letter.

Brenda swallowed hard, "Oh, so what your saying is that regardless of what I decide about NYU, you are going to Berkeley."

"No I didn't say that."

"Well then what? Ok fine so I am going to New York, you will go to Berkeley and I guess we will just break up then." Brenda said crossing her arms. She knew she was overreacting and being a bitch but she didn't care.

"Bren, I don't want to break up. That's not what I am saying, I am saying we are 18 years old, we have our whole lives to be together, you want to get married after school, we'll get married but you are not missing out on going to NYU. Listen to me, for once please, think about it."

"There is no way we are going to have a long distance relationship Dylan." Brenda paused looking down.

"People do it, we'll just see what happens, I can come visit you, and when you come to California for holidays I will come down too. It can work." Dylan said moving closer to her almost pleading with her.

"It won't work." Brenda said sadly

"Yes it …" Brenda interrupted

"I don't trust you ok, I don't trust you." Brenda yelled.

Dylan's head dropped. He leaned against the door and slid down it sitting on the floor. He brought his legs up as he wrapped his arms around them.

Brenda sighed; she moved in and sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry" Brenda said sadly.

"It's ok Bren, I know, why would you?" He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I know it seems like I don't care or maybe I am acting like it wouldn't be a big deal and it would. I would miss you but I also want you to do something. You always have taught me to go for what I want and to be someone. I just can't let you throw it away just because of me.

"Dylan." Brenda began to say something but Dylan stopped her.

"Do you know the other reason is, why I want to go to Berkeley or even why I want to go to college in general?" Brenda shook her head, "Yes one of the reason's is because of my dad Bren, but it's also because of you. I want you to be proud of me." Dylan ran his fingers through her hair and looked into her eyes.

"I am proud of you." Brenda leaned in and kissed him.

"I know you are, but we have to do this, for ourselves and us."

Brenda felt tears fill her eyes and she blinked a couple of times, "So we just break up then? After graduation?"

Dylan shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know." Dylan said sadly. Dylan looked up at the ceiling as a tear fell down his cheek.

Dylan and Brenda had a heart to heart like never before. They cried, they yelled, they held each other. They had both never felt so close to someone in their entire life. After an hour or so went by Brenda had agreed to go to NYU.

"Geez it's after midnight." Brenda said looking at the clock across the room. Brenda slowly got up and helped Dylan off the floor. "Kelly is probably wondering if she has somewhere to sleep tonight."

The two faced each other, and looked into their red puffy eyes. It had been a pretty emotional night.

"Goodnight Bren." Dylan whispered

"Night"

"Oh I almost forgot." Dylan reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a little black box. "Happy Valentines Day Bren."

Brenda gave him a weak smile, as she opened the box. Brenda's eyes grew wide as she looked up at Dylan. "A ring?"

"It's a promise ring, I got it a few weeks ago and weirdly enough it makes more sense now but I just thought since we were graduating and since I wasn't sure what the next step of our relationship was.." Dylan was rambling.

"I love it." Brenda whispered and leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

Dylan took it out of the box and pushed it on her ring finger. "Brenda, I don't know what's going to happen, I don't know if I will want to get married, I don't know if we will even make the 4 years apart in college. But there are two things I know and that I promise to do. I promise to always love you and I promise I won't let you down."

Brenda took a deep breath; this is the stuff Brenda was going to miss. Dylan always did have a way with words. He was the only man that could break her heart and put it back together in an instant. He was the one she thought about calling when something amazing happened, the one she would call is something terrible happened. The one that made her heart melt with a kiss or a touch. She had given this guy her heart and at that moment she knew she would never get it back.

_OK everyone together now ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lol. I am sorry I took forever; I had the hardest time with the D/B scene. I knew exactly what I wanted to do but typing it out and reading it, I was at a complete loss. I still don't know if I even stayed in character for both Brenda and Dylan but hey I tried, so sue me. Please don't get mad at me about NYU and the fact Brenda will most likely go away, I love this couple with all my heart and I wouldn't do anything I knew they couldn't handle. I also have a little something planned as well. *wicked laugh*. The wedding is the next day but I am only going to do a summary about it. So as of next chapter the Walsh's plus 2 will be back in Beverly Hills and this story is going to be moving a bit faster. The "new" and improved senior poll will probably be next chapter, Please vote. .net/myforums/Nikkycoly/1734518/ .The rest of the gang should come back too. Prom will be shortly, graduation and of course the summer before college. This story will most likely be finishing at the Sand Castle competition a yr since I started this story. That way I can keep my title. I do plan on a college sequel. :-) Ok enough of me. Click that green button down below or I take it all back. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Senior Poll**

Donna spotted Kelly and Brenda laughing outside of Kelly's locker and hurried over excitedly.

"Hey, guess what?" Donna said happily

"What" Kelly and Brenda said at the same time, looking at each other, they laughed.

"I got in to California University." Donna said as she jumped up and down. "Now I get to go with you Kel."

Both girls smiled at their friend, "Good for you Donna." Kelly said, "Oh now we can try to room together in the freshman dorms."

Brenda looked down sadly, "Bren, you will be back for holidays and to visit us." Donna said resting her hand on her shoulder.

"I know, it's just every time I think about being on the other said of the country without you guys and especially Dylan, I can't help but get bummed out."

"Did Dylan hear anything from Berkeley?" Kelly said giving Brenda a sympathetic smile.

"Yep, its official, he's going to Berkeley, I guess once they got his recommendation letters and the essay he did about his father, he was a shoe in. I guess grades aren't everything. All you need is some killer SAT scores and an amazing essay." Brenda looked down, "I am not surprised, Dylan is very smart, I don't think most people realize how intelligent he is."

"Well that's good; I know how much he really wanted to go." Donna looked down. "And there isn't a chance he would apply to NYU?

"I doubt it; I can't really picture Dylan being happy in a place like New York City. Plus we have decided its best if we do this for yourselves." Brenda cleared her throat, "Enough about this depressing stuff, when they are announcing the winners of the senior poll?"

Kelly and Donna looked at each other sadly, "At lunch" Kelly said glad they were dropping the subject. Kelly couldn't imagine having to break up with Brandon because they were going to separate schools and she and Brandon hadn't been together as long as them. Also Kelly couldn't help but get teary eyed about not having Brenda around. In the last couple months their friendship had gotten so much better, they were back to talking everyday, hanging out and Brandon had told her what she did for her with Valerie the night of the rehearsal dinner. There was one thing about Brenda you learned quickly, she was a hell of a friend and extremely loyal. Kelly realized she may spend the rest of her life trying to prove to her she could be a good friend too.

"You guys think you will win anything?" Brenda said eagerly.

Kelly shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't really thought much about it." Kelly lied.

"The whole thing is pretty lame and who cares." Dylan came up wrapping his arms around Brenda and greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

Brenda laughed, "No doubt coming from mister social."

"What? It's dumb; I mean what does it matter anyway? Like I care what people think of me." Dylan said shrugging.

Brenda turned around and leaned against him, causing him to fall back against the lockers. "What is it going to take for you to meet me in the quad at lunch when they announce the winners?

Dylan smiled and looked down at Brenda.

"Oook bye Bren, see ya later." Kelly looked at Donna pulling her out of the uncomfortable display of affection Brenda and Dylan were about to bestow on them. Dylan and Brenda had a way of making you feel like you were invisible if they were talking privately. Kelly wasn't sure if it was the way they looked at each other or kissed each other. There was something about them. Once their eyes locked, no one around them mattered.

"What is going to happen with those two?" Donna asked looking back at them.

Kelly shook her head sadly, "I don't know."

"Bren I can think of a few things that I would like from you right now but its not going to make me go to that quad with you." Dylan said leaning in and kissing her nose.

"Dylan, come on." Brenda pouted, "Please."

Dylan sighed, "Maybe I will swoop in at the last minute, but you better think long and hard what you're going to do for me then." Dylan gave a half smile and gently kissed her. "Bye" he said softly.

Brenda turned to watch him walk down the hallway. She sighed and thought what the hell is she going to do without him? Brandon broke her trance.

"Snap out of it sis, penny for your thoughts but it seems maybe they may be wroth more."

"Got a 50?" Brenda smiled

"What's wrong?" Brandon threw his arm around her as he led her down the hallway.

"I think I am having second thoughts about NYU."

"Brenda, do you know how many times we have talked about this. You are going to love New York. It's right up your alley."

"I know but, my life is here and after getting accepted to CU it made me think."

"Bren, does this have to do with a certain Dylan McKay?"

"Well not entirely, I mean he isn't going to be here but he will still be in California and I can go to school with you guys."

"I better go but relax it will be fine." Brenda nodded, "Hey if you see Kel tell her I will meet her in the quad for the senior poll."

Brenda nodded again waving him off as she headed off to class. She rounded the corner and smacked right in to someone. All her books feel to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking..." Brenda looked up and her smile faded into fear. Brenda quickly grabbed her books.

"Brenda, wow you look amazing." Jake said smiling.

"Leave me alone Jake." Brenda quickly got up.

"Wait Brenda, can I just say something? I am really sorry about what happened with us. I really needed help, but I am doing better now. They are letting me walk for graduation; I do have to go to summer school though." Jake paused, "I am glad I ran into you, I really wanted to apologize."

"Well I am happy for you Jake." Brenda couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Look I better go, maybe I'll see you around." Brenda smiled, even after what he did to her; she didn't seem to be as afraid of him as before. Call her crazy she had enough stuff rolling through her head; she wasn't going to allow the return of Jake Reynolds to get to her either. It also seemed like Jake was doing really well. She thought about the one person that would not be very happy with the return of Jake, her one and only Dylan McKay.

"Where the hell is Brenda?" Kelly said to Donna looking around.

"I don't know." Donna said setting off a smile at David, who was on the stage setting up for the big announcement. "Hey Kel, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Kelly said turning toward her friend.

"Can ask you something personal?"

"Oook" Kelly leaned in.

"Have you slept with Brandon?"

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Brenda snuck up behind them.

Kelly looked away. "What did I interrupt? Are you guys talking about me?" Brenda said interested.

"No, it's not like that." Kelly said, "Forget it."

"What? Come on, what were you guys talking about? I am not gone yet geez" Brenda seemed hurt her friends wouldn't fill her in.

Donna took a deep breath, "Well I could actually use your help too. I was just asking Kelly if she had slept with Brandon yet."

Brenda crinkled her nose, "Ah now I understand. Don't worry Kel, I know already." Brenda gave her a smile.

"Oh really?" Kelly smiled back

"Yeah well, what can I say? So go ahead."

"This is weird, Donna why do you want to know?"

"Well I have been thinking about prom… and maybe….I may want to with David."

"Really?" Brenda said with a smile, "Are you sure?"

"I don't know… did you plan it with Dylan, I mean how long did you make him wait?"

Brenda shook her head, "No I didn't know he got the room, it was just the right time I guess. I think it was about 4 or 5 months I made him wait. Dylan never pressed the subject but he wanted to after 2." Brenda smiled, "It was time. I don't think Dylan was used to being turned down, but I don't regret it, it was actually really special, it was surprisingly nice." Brenda blushed thinking about that night.

"And you, Kel?"

"Yes we have done it but Donna; I thought you wanted to wait? I mean what made you change your mind?"

"I don't know, part of me wants to get it over with, I love David, I thought the prom would be special."

"Look Donna, it's not all its cracked up to be, don't sell yourself short and don't let him pressure you into it." Brenda said sincerely.

"Thanks guys. I should go; I promised David I would help MC. Bye."

Kelly laughed, "You are such a liar, not what its cracked up to be, if she only knew the stories you have told me about you and Dylan."

"I know." Brenda laughed, "shhh, Dylan would kill me if he knew I told you things like that."

"Hello beautiful ladies." Brandon stood next to Kelly, pushing her bangs back and kissing her forehead. "Are you ready for the popularity contest?"

"You aren't a little curious if you got anything?" Brenda said as she crossed her arms.

"Nope, I think it's ridiculous that they even do it. Pointing out certain people and then making the others feel left out, it's dumb."

Kelly and Brenda looked at each other and smiled.

"Welcome West Beverly, the votes are in and here are the winners of the class of 93's senior poll." David announced through the microphone.

"Yep the moment we all have been waiting for, the envelopes please." Donna reached and grabbed the first envelope from the table. She slid her finger across the sticker unfolding the bright white envelope.

"Is this normal that they announce the poll like the Oscars?" Brenda said looking at Kelly.

"Yeah pretty much."

"The winner for Most likely to succeed is….Andrea Zuckerman."

David opened the next envelope, "The winner for best dressed is…..Ah my girl Donna Martin.

Donna smiled, "Thanks."

"Somebody kill me." Dylan came up and slapped Brandon's hands releasing with a snap.

"Hey buddy. I am surprised you are here."

"Yeah well, your sister owes me a little something." Dylan whispered giving her a kiss.

Brenda looked up and nodded, "Thank you."

"What can I say? I am a man of my word and a sucker for sexual favors." Brenda elbowed him in the stomach as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"The winner for class clown is….Steve Sanders."

"Shocking" Kelly smirked

David opened the next envelope. "The winners for prettiest eyes….goes to Brenda and Brandon Walsh."

Brandon and Brenda looked at each other, Brenda smiled at her brother and she could tell he was hiding a smile behind that too cool attitude he was trying so hard to keep going.

"The winners for Biggest flirt….." Donna let out a laugh, "Our very own Steve Sanders and Kelly Taylor."

Kelly cringed, "Oh God"

The gang laughed as Steve gave her a wink as he strolled over.

"Ah Kel it's meant to be, what can I say."

"Whatever Steve." Kelly laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Brandon shook his head smiling, "How cute, you and Steve."

"Oh stop." Kelly said wrapping her arms around his waist. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe" Brandon leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Ok guys bare with us we have few more, Next up, hottest couple…and the winner is, well of course…Brenda Walsh and Dylan McKay."

"Congrats guys." Kelly said smiling.

"Thanks" Brenda said looking at Dylan.

"We didn't need a poll to tell us that." Dylan kissed her gently on the lips, "Can we go now?"

"Dylan relax there is only a few left and then we can go." Dylan sighed.

"Most likely to be famous…Ha Donna Martin and David Silver." Donna giggled

"Rigged" joked Steve from the crowd.

"And last but not least, this year most beautiful and most handsome goes to…Drum roll…Brandon Walsh and Kelly Taylor."

Brenda smiled, "Wow, nice big bro. Guess who leads the popularity contest." Brenda joked.

"Ah B your so handsome." Dylan said in a girly voice as Dylan pinched the side of his cheek

"Get out of here." Brandon put his hand up to mock like he was going to back hand Dylan. "She makes me look good." Brandon said kissing Kelly on the neck.

The crowd clapped as Donna and David finished with a few announcements. "We will be taking pictures tomorrow after school for the yearbook." Smiled Donna "Don't be late and congratulations to all our winners." David said turning his mic off.

"Now can we go?" Dylan said losing his patience.

"Yes, geez."

"Where are you guys going, Its only lunch." Kelly asked confused.

"We are rebels, blowing off school. What are they going to do kick us out? Brenda smiled.

"Touche." Brandon said, "Later….Hey Kel I have to meet up with Andrea, want to come?"

"Nah, tell her hi, I am going to wait around for Donna and David. Bye pookie." Kelly said in her baby voice.

Brandon let out a laugh, "Bye."

"Bye pookie" mocked Steve.

Brandon backs away and pointed at Steve, "They are right you are a clown. Later."

**

"Dylan, is everything ok?" Brenda said as she opened the door to Dylan's car.

"Yeah everything is fine; I just wanted to get out of here."

Brenda got in and took a deep breath, "Guess who I literally ran into today?"

Dylan looked at her, "Who?"

Brenda looked down, "Jake."

"What? Are you ok? What the hell is he doing back?" Dylan was clearly upset.

"No its fine, he was nice to me, he apologized."

"I am sure he did."

"Dylan, its fine, he seemed like he was doing well. Just leave him alone, its over, you know?"

"Alright Bren, but if he bothers you, I won't let it go."

"I know, something tells me he will."

"Hey want to go to the beach? We can get some food, have a picnic?" brenda said smiling.

"Sure." Dylan continued to look straight ahead "Lets go back to my house, let me get a few things and we will head down there."

Brenda nodded.

The drive was silent on the way to Dylan's. Time seemed to be going by on fast forward. It felt like they were just in Minnesota and two months had past. Both Brenda and Dylan both knew that the time they had with each other was short. Dylan pulled up in front of his house and slowly turned of f the ignition and sat there for a moment.

Brenda started to get out of the car; she closed the door and looked at Dylan, "You coming?"

Dylan slowly looked over at her, "Yeah"

The two walked in to Dylan's house, "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Dylan said annoyed.

"Ok fine." Brenda plopped down in the couch and sighed.

Dylan threw is jacket on the table and went into his bedroom. Brenda shook her head, she got up and walked into Dylan's room to find him laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I thought we were going to the beach?" Brenda said confused.

"I don't feel like it anymore."

"What the hell is your problem, you have been in a bad mood all day"

"Bren, don't start with me."

"Dylan, help me out here, I have asked you if you were alright all day, you said you were fine. Now you're acting like a jerk."

Dylan lay quite not looking at her. Brenda slowly moved over and sat next to him on the bed. She lay looking at him trying to read him but nothing made sense. She knew something was bugging him but if he wasn't going to tell her what was she suppose to do? Brenda took her hand and gently moved her fingers across his cheek. Dylan looked over at her and leaned into her hand. Dylan slowly sat up and leaned in and gently kissed Brenda on the lips. It started out slow and turned passionate. Before Brenda and Dylan even had a chance to think they were undressing themselves. Dylan pushed her away.

"What?" Brenda said hurt

"I am going to take you home." Dylan said putting on his shirt and getting up.

"Dylan, what did I do?" Brenda said sadly.

"Nothing, everything is fine, I am just going to take you home."

"Come on Dylan, you have never turned me down, especially standing here half naked." Brenda raised her voice.

"Bren, I don't want to get into anything now, just leave me alone."

Brenda stood there in shock. Dylan had never treated her this way. He could be moody and a closed book but never mean.

"Fine, if you want to ruin the last couple of months we have together then fine." Brenda dressed quickly and moved around him quickly, grabbing her bags.

Bren?" Dylan said quietly.

"Just take me home." Brenda said with tears in her eyes.

"I think we should break up." Dylan said not looking at her in her eyes.

"What?" Brenda's voice cracked. "Wait what?" Brenda repeated herself. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Why?"

_Thank you all for voting, this was really fun for me and it is a nice long chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Ok so my version of the senior poll. Just to let everyone know, I actually tallied up the votes on the winners and everyone listed was actually who won…Except Most Beautiful was actually a tie. But considering how things worked out and who was paired up I decided to make the executive decision to make Kelly the winner. Ok so let me know how you liked this chapter. I know Dylan is being well Dylan. Hit that green button down below to find out what's up with Dylan or hey take a guess I would love to see what you guys think._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Moving on**

Brenda lay in the dark of her bedroom thinking about what had happened with Dylan hours early. Dylan had dropped her off not telling her what he was thinking at all, of course after a screaming match. Brenda had never been so confused before and even when pushed she could always get Dylan to eventually open up to her. Dylan had been so sweet to her about going to NYU and about leaving. He even had planned to come out with her mom to get her set up over there because he didn't have to be up at Berkeley until a week later. Brenda thought about what could of changed so quickly. Brenda heard a knock on the door.

"Bren? Are you asleep?" Kelly almost whispered, opening up her door slowly.

"No" replied Brenda, "You can come in."

Kelly hit the light switch; Brenda groaned at the brightness and closed her eyes letting them have a second to adjust.

"Brandon and I are meeting Donna and David at the movies, Do you want to go?" Kelly said sweetly.

"No thanks, being the 5th wheel sounds excruciating."

"Well ask Dylan." Kelly moved over and plopped down on Brenda's bed.

"We broke up." Brenda said without emotion in her voice.

"What? Are you serious? Why?" Kelly was shocked.

Brenda shrugged, "Beats me, ask him. After lunch at school we left, had plans to go to the beach. We went to his house to grab a few things and then he broke up with me." Brenda felt like she was about to cry but no tears came. Maybe it is possible to not have any left.

"Brenda, I am sorry, what a jerk breaking up with you before prom and before you leave." Kelly wasn't helping.

"Come on, come with us, you need to keep busy. Let us try to cheer you up. The movie and your favorite junk food totally on me." Kelly smiled.

"Thanks Kel but no." Brenda said sadly.

Kelly looked down sadly at her friend. "Ok well call me if you need me."

Brenda turned and faced the window as Kelly left and closed the door behind her. Brenda stared at the phone and without even thinking she picked it up and dialed Dylan.

"This is Dylan, you know what to do." Brenda waited for the beep.

"Dylan, it's me, look I don't know what's going on but I think we should talk about this." Brenda paused, "If you don't want to be with me anymore or if you don't love me then fine but don't let me leave like this, please. I guess I will see you around." Brenda clicked her cordless off and tossed the phone to the other side of the bed and closed her eyes.

**

Brenda spent the morning dreading her 2nd period class, she had chem. lab with Dylan and he was her lab partner. Brenda slowly walked into class and directly looked at the back seats they usually sit in. There he was, nose in a book, leaning back in his chair, leg crossed with his ankle resting on his knee. She took a deep breath and slowly started to approach her seat. She hugged her binder tightly against her chest.

"Hey" Brenda said quietly as she slid into her seat.

Dylan looked up, "Hey" Dylan said keeping his glance.

"I called you last night."

"I know" Dylan looked down and continued reading.

Brenda waited for him to keep talking but he didn't.

"Why didn't you call me back?" Brenda said sadly.

"I didn't get home until late." Dylan lied.

Brenda's first response was to ask where he had been but she didn't. Trying to change the subject, "I brought the radish's we needed for lab."

Dylan looked up, "Was I suppose to bring something?"

"Yeah, just about everything else we needed to complete the assignment." Brenda said rudely.

"Sorry I forgot." He said coldly.

"What is your problem? What did I do to you?" Brenda raised her voice, the class had not begun yet but the other students looked overhearing her.

Dylan gritted his teeth, "This isn't the place to fight." He said leaning forward.

"Well when is? You don't call me, you don't explain anything. What am I suppose to think?" Brenda leaned forward as well and got in his face.

"Can you two hold it down over there." The teacher called out looking up from her lesson plan.

"Dylan, what did I do?" Brenda said sadly, her tone had changed, she was almost whispering.

Dylan took a deep breath, "Nothing, you didn't do anything." He said sadly.

"Brenda….Dylan, they want you in the quad." The teacher called out, reading from a note a runner had just brought in.

The two looked at each other knowing why they were needed in the quad. They were suppose to take their hottest couple picture for the year book but they had thought it was after school. Brenda and Dylan walked into the hallway.

"Do you want to just tell them to pick another couple?" Dylan said quietly.

Brenda shrugged sadly. They got to the quad and saw Donna approaching them.

"Hey guys, sorry, we found out this morning the pictures have to be in by the days end so after school wasn't going to cut it." Donna said in a rushed tone. Obviously Kelly hadn't told her about the break up.

"I don't know if we are going to.." Brenda was interrupted

"Where do you want us?" Dylan said.

Donna smiled, "Right there." She pointed to a near by bench behind a class of '93 sign. Donna had then moved quickly to greet Brandon and Kelly who were obviously called out of class as well.

The student held the camera up, "We are going to take two pictures. Get together now."

Brenda leaned into Dylan as he gently put his arm around her waist. The two rested their temples together and gave the student a soft smile.

"Ok got it, next we want a kissing photo."

Brenda and Dylan looked at each other.

"God poor Brenda, how awkward." Kelly said standing with Brandon waiting their turn. "What do you think is going on with him?

"With Dylan? Who knows, not exactly an open book." Brandon said looking at his sister and his best friend.

Dylan leaned in and gently kissed her lips. They both closed their eyes and kept it tight.

"1..2..3 Thank you." The student said turning to reload the camera.

Dylan placed his hand on the back of her head as their kiss intensified. As the kiss got heated, Brenda pulled away, "We better get back to class." She said wiping under her lip and looking down.

"Bren." Dylan said softly.

"Yeah" Brenda looked up.

"Its not that I don't love you, its just easier this way."

"Really..maybe for you, personally I think you're an ass." Brenda got up quickly and walked into the school leaving Dylan on the bench alone.

Brandon and Kelly walked up slowly, ready to take their place for their own picture.

"Hey D, you ok?" Brandon said sincerely.

"yeah I will be, guess its you turn." Dylan changed his tone.

Kelly bit the bottom of her lip, she tried to just stay out of it but she couldn't. "Dylan, what are you doing?"

"Mind your business Kel." Dylan shot back.

"Brenda is my business, she is my friend and yours too and the girl your in love with or did you forget?"

"its just easier this way."

"Easier?" Kelly raised her voice.

Brandon interrupted, "Kel" Brandon shook his head. As to hint to her to leave it alone.

"Fine, but don't mess things up with Brenda, what you guys have is real. We all see that. Its what we all want and look for in our own relationships. Whatever mental trip or maybe just the fact you're a coward, isn't worth losing her." Kelly grabbed Brandon's hand and pulled him over to the bench.

Dylan took a deep breath and headed back to class.

"Harsh Kel." Brandon said giving her a half smile.

"Well he is always brooding about something, its annoying. I mean its like he likes to feel depressed or something." Kelly sat on the bench.

"Maybe he is right, maybe it is easier. I mean Brenda will be off in New York, studying acting and living in a new city. Dylan will be probably focusing on his writing in Berkeley, maybe its just time to go their separate ways." Brandon sat next to her.

Kelly shot Brandon a look, "You don't really believe that do you? I mean this is your sister and her feelings your talking about. Its not like Brenda is leaving tomorrow. We have 2 months of school left, then the summer, I mean this is the time to be having fun, being with the gang, going to prom, having the time of our lives. Brenda doesn't deserve to be miserable because he has something to prove."

Brandon agreed, "yeah your right."

"I know" Kelly moved in and kissed him gently.

"Ok guys, over here, get together."

Brandon wrapped his arm around Kelly pulling her dangerously close to him.

"1...2...3...thank you! Brandon and Kelly stick around, we will take your other pictures as soon as we get Brenda back and Steve gets here."

**

"Donna I told you I am not going." Brenda said as she helped Donna put up a sign for prom in the hallway.

"But Bren, you have to go, its our senior prom. It wont be the same without you."

"Well its going to have to be, just wake me when this whole week is over."

"Why don't you just ask him?" Donna said stepping off the ladder.

"Ask who?" Brenda moved closer to her crossing her arms.

"Dylan, cant you guys put aside your differences for a night?"

"Don, Dylan broke up with me, I am sure he doesn't want to go to prom with me."

"Bren, its not like he isn't in love with you anymore, don't you want to remember this time?"

"I have barely talked to Dylan in this last month, every time we even attempt to talk to each other we end up arguing."

"That's because you guys have these unresolved issues and feelings."

"No its because every time I talk to him, I want to slap him for being such a jerk."

"Bren?"

"Donna, come on, lets go meet David, please lets just drop it."

Donna took a deep breath, she tried hard to think about how she could get Brenda to go to prom, it really wouldn't be the same without her and the gang should all be together.

"Hey David." Donna said as her and Brenda entered the radio room.

"Hey you." David leaned and planted a gently kiss on Donna's lips.

Brenda looked out the window feeling uncomfortable just to see Dylan walk by. They made eye contact and she looked away as soon as he saw her.

"Oh Bren, my dad is having a pre prom party at his condo. I think he is feeling a bit nostalgic for his prom."

"I am not going to prom David." Brenda sighed, she was sick of being asked about it.

"Oh sorry." David looked down.

"Well you can still come, its before prom."

"No thanks. I got to go, see ya later."

Donna sighed, "What the heck? I cant believe Bren isn't going."

"I don't get it, there are probably dozens of guys that would love to take Brenda to the prom."

"Will where are they? Besides no one probably wants to ask her because of Dylan. Everyone knows how Dylan gets and after what happened with Jake I doubt anyone wants to deal with the drama. Or maybe they just assume she is going with him."

"Well more importantly, what about us? Did you decide about the room idea?" David said pulling Donna onto his lap.

"Yeah I have, David I don't know." Donna said nervously.

"Come on Donna, it will be perfect, you'll see."

Donna smiled shyly, "Oook, get the room, I got to go, see you at lunch."

David mouth dropped, "Yes" he whispered.

The gang gathered in the quad at lunch. Brenda took a seat next to Brandon and Kelly.

"Hey guys" Brenda said as she pulled out her lunch.

"Have you decided to go to prom with us?" Kelly said nonchalantly.

Brenda rolled her eyes, "No still not going." she said sarcastically.

Dylan came over and sat next to Andrea, "Hey Andrea, is it cool if I come by after lunch and show you some of the stuff I have written?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Hey Bren, why don't you go to prom with me?" Steve said smiling at her.

"With you?" Brenda gave Steve a look.

Dylan took a sip of his soda and looked at them.

"Well yeah, I mean I don't have a date, you don't have a date. I like to dance. I'll get a limo, I'll pay for everything."

The gang looked at each other oddly and couldn't help but try not to laugh.

"Steve, I don't know, I don't think so." Brenda said unsure.

"Come on Bren, it will be fun."

"She said she didn't want to go." Dylan couldn't help but put his two cents in.

Brenda glared at him and then looked back at Steve. "Come here." Steve said as he motioned with his head he wanted to talk to her.

Brenda looked at Donna and Kelly and shrugged as she followed Steve off away from the group a bit.

Brenda crossed her arms, "What's up Steve?"

"Look, Celeste and I broke up, she dumped me for her ex. I thought it would be fun and you and I both know we cant miss our senior prom. If Dylan has something up his butt and isn't going with you then don't miss out because of him."

Brenda tilted her head to the side as she debated the idea in her head. "Fine, I will go with you Steve."

"Maybe if your lucky I may even put out."

'Steve"

Steve put his hands up in defense, "I am kidding, totally platonic." Brenda smiled as she looked over his shoulder to find Dylan staring at the two of them talking.

Kelly looked over at Dylan, "Jealous much?"

Dylan looked down feeling a bit embarrassed for making it obvious. Donna rested her hand on his shoulder, "You broke up with her and you didn't exactly ask her to the dance yourself." Donna stopped talking as Dylan gave her a look.

"Did you expect her not to go just because of you." Kelly said looking at Brenda and Steve.

"Whatever, I'll see you in a little bit Andrea." Dylan got up and without making comment to anyone else he tracked off.

"Its his own fault." Donna said as she opened her bag of chips.

Brenda came back to the group and noticed right away Dylan was not there anymore. "Where did Dylan go?"

The group looked at each other and didn't comment, "So are you going then?' Donna said smiling.

Brenda gave them a half smile, "Yes I am going, Are you happy now?"

Kelly nodded as she smiled, "yep"

_Ok who is surprised lol well that was the idea. I cant wait until all this kind of unfolds. And I have to warn the selected few that might be happy about this arrangement, no I am not hooking Brenda and Steve up even though that would have been hysterical after the Kelly and Dylan fiasco. Please review, I would love your wishing or ideas or thoughts on this chapter. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 The Plot Thickens**

Dylan gathered his books and slowly walked down the hall. He noticed Steve come out of a near by classroom.

"Hey Steve, wait up." Dylan called out.

Steve rolled his eyes, "What's up?" Steve said stopping at his locker.

"What are you doing with…?" Dylan said in his raspy voice.

"What are you talking about? Wait let me guess, with Brenda?" Steve wasn't in the mood for Dylan.

"I just don't get it, asking her to prom in front of me, I know you have always had a thing for her."

Steve gritted his teeth, "Look Dylan, you don't own Brenda, she can go with whoever she wants, plus it wasn't like you were planning to go with her anyway. Most of the guys here at West Beverly may have been to scared to ask Bren, but I am not scared of you, I am also aware that the only reason we are friends, if that's what you want to call it, is because of the Walsh twins, so back off." Steve glared at Dylan.

"Watch it Sanders, your starting to piss me off." Dylan leaned in.

"You are always pissing me off; doesn't your moody, brooding attitude ever get old? It does for everyone else. Why are you even talking me about this, you broke up with her, if you wanted to ask her you should have asked her." Steve paused, "You know Dylan, you are always setting off this feel sorry for me attitude about how your life has sucked so much. Well all of our lives have sucked and you never even think about the things that maybe good in your life. I mean you have been dating one of the hottest girls here at school, who forgave you for messing around with her best friend, you got into a great school, you have good friends, money. I don't feel bad for you and I am still taking Brenda to the prom." Steve rolled his eyes and walked away.

Dylan watched as Steve walked away. He cursed to himself as he walked to go meet up with Andrea. On his way he saw Brenda at her locker. Dylan leaned up against the locker next to her.

"Hey Bren." Dylan gave her a half smile.

Brenda looked oddly at Dylan, "Hey"

"What are you doing after school today?"

"Going to the Peach Pit with Donna and Kelly, Why?" Brenda closed her locker and leaned her shoulder against her locker.

"I thought maybe we could do something."

"What are you up too?" Brenda studied his face, "Let me guess…." Brenda looked at her watch, "It took you 3 hours to care about me again since Steve asked me to prom and now you're jealous." Brenda shook her head.

"Go with me Bren." Dylan said sincerely.

Brenda let out a laugh, "Wow, you are unbelievable. You totally dump me and don't tell me why and then you expect me to go with you to prom."

"Bren, I have been thinking about prom lately and there isn't anyone else I would rather go with, it's the way it should be." Dylan leaned in closer to her.

Brenda sighed as she took in his scent, "You know, there wasn't anyone I would have rather gone with. It's funny how things change, because now I would rather go with anyone but you, I am going with Steve. I guess you should have thought about prom before you decided to break up with me." Brenda followed his stare as she slid by him and walked down the hallway.

**

"Brandon, I told you I needed that assignment yesterday." Andrea said frustrated.

"Look chief I know, I just got home late last night, I will have it to you by the end of the day, I promise."

"You know maybe you should actually do your assignments instead of hanging with Kelly 24 hours a day."

"Andrea, that isn't fair, it was my mistake, I will have it in to you, what is your problem with Kelly anyway? I thought we were passed this."

"Look Brandon, I am sorry, I am happy for you and Kelly I am. I have a lot of things on my mind. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Anything I can help with?"

Andrea shrugged, "I am just feeling sorry for myself that's all.

Brandon leaned back sitting on her desk, "And?"

"Its just prom, I want to go but I don't have anyone to go with."

"What about Jay?"

"I haven't talked to Jay in months." Andrea said sadly.

"I'm sorry Andrea, I'm sure we can find you someone to go with."

Andrea nodded, "I know, it's stupid, it's just a dance right." Andrea tried pretending it didn't matter.

Dylan came in huffy and puffy as usual, "Hey guys"

"Hey D, how's it going?" Brandon said taking his attention away from Andrea.

"Its going…look B, can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure," he looked over at Andrea.

"Andrea can stay, it's about Brenda." Dylan continued, "What is your friend Steve's problem? I am so sick of his attitude and what the hell is up with him asking Bren to the prom?"

Brandon tried to contain his laugh, "Look Dylan, I can't speak for Steve but I am sure your reading to much into it."

"Yeah Dylan, its not like Brenda likes Steve or anything, they just didn't have dates." Andrea was trying to put her two cents in.

"But Steve? I mean I had kind of hoped she would go with me."

Brandon looked at Dylan, he wasn't used to Dylan being so open about his feelings and he wasn't sure what to say.

"Well did you ask her?" Andrea said moving in closer to the boys.

"Well yeah but only today. After the Steve spectacle at lunch."

Brandon had stayed out of it until now, "Well Dylan what did you expect, you broke up with her. Wait why did you break up with her."

"Never mind man, I just came by to give Andrea this." He handed Andrea his writing he wanted her to look over.

"Ok well I should go, I have to meet Kelly but Dylan, if you don't plan on trying to get Brenda back, just leave it alone." Brandon headed for the door, "Oh and Andrea, I promise I will have my piece in before the end of the day."

"You better." Andrea yelled as the newspaper door shut.

Andrea looked at Dylan, "Do you want her back?"

"There is no point, she is leaving."

Andrea started reading Dylan's writing. She got half way and looked up at him. "This is incredible."

"You think?" Dylan said naively.

"Absolutely." Andrea continued to read through.

Andrea looked up at Dylan and smiled, "Dylan, you explain it all in this, everything you feel about Brenda, her leaving and the fears you have. You should show her."

"No, it's too late, she is pretty mad at me and it won't change the fact she is still leaving."

"And so are you." Andrea reminded him he was going away to school too.

"I know. You know I was the one that pressured her into going to NYU to begin with. She wanted to stay with me, even apply to Berkeley. I started having all these regrets about telling her to go. The truth is, I didn't want her to go, I _don't _want her to go, but I know she has to and she should. I had to break it off because if I stayed with her I wouldn't be able to keep the fact that I can't stand the thought of her leaving and the thought of being without her.

"But Dylan, you don't have her now." Andrea said confused.

"Yeah, I know but when all is said and done she is still going to New York, if I told her this stuff, I know Bren, she wouldn't go to NYU." Dylan looked down.

Andrea took a deep breath, "I have an idea regarding prom."

Dylan looked at Andrea, "What do you mean?"

"Well maybe we can plan to get you and Brenda together at prom after all." Just by looking at Andrea you could see the wheels in her brain moving round and round. "Well I don't have a date and you don't have a date, Brenda is going with Steve. If we can talk to Steve and get him in on it as well, maybe it doesn't matter who you go with just who you leave with."

"Look Andrea, I appreciate the help but Steve made it pretty clear earlier that I am not his favorite person, plus I think he is looking forward to going with Bren."

"Oh come on Dylan, this is you and Brenda, whatever crush Steve may have on her doesn't mean anything. He knows how you guys feel about each other."

"Hey if you think he'll go for it then let's do it." Dylan slipped his hands in his pockets.

"He'll go for it; we will get the whole gang in on it." Andrea smiled and let out a laugh.

"So I guess it's a date." Dylan said holding out his hand.

Andrea smiled, she had to admit, Dylan was very charming and handsome, "Yep it's date." Andrea gave Dylan a low five, "Now to work on Steve."

"Do you need a ride after school?" Dylan had an idea.

"Yeah actually that would be great."

"Do you mind if we stop off at the pit first."

"Sure, Thanks Dylan."

**

Donna, Kelly and Brenda came in to the peach pit laughing.

"Hey bro." Brenda said smiling at Brandon.

"Ladies….ladies, looking as cute as ever. Especially you." Brandon came around the counter and pulled Kelly into a kiss.

"Oh man you guys are disgusting." Brenda looked at her brother and smiled. She pulled Donna into a near by booth.

"So I went by the newspaper after school before coming to work and I had an interesting chat with Andrea." Brandon talked quietly to Kelly.

"About what?"

"So I guess, Dylan, Andrea and Steve have a plan to get Brenda and Dylan together at prom. Andrea and Dylan are going…together." Brandon's eyes widened giving Kelly a smile.

"What? Andrea and Dylan? What are they planning?" Kelly couldn't help but get excited.

"I don't know the details but nonchalantly tell Brenda about the new couple and don't say anything about the plan, or the idea of the plan." Brandon leaned in one last time giving Kelly a kiss on her neck as he heard the bell on one of his orders was ready.

Kelly slid into the booth, "So guess what I just heard?" Kelly looked at Brenda. "Looks like Dylan is going to prom after all."

Brenda smiled faded, "Great, what bimbo did he get to go with him?"

"Actually not a bimbo at all….Andrea." Kelly's eyes got big as she bit her lip waiting for Brenda's reaction.

"Andrea….Zuckerman?" Brenda said shocked, "Random." Brenda looked down at the menu.

Kelly looked at Donna before looking back at Brenda, "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be? If Dylan wants to go with Andrea, that's his business."

"Your not even a little jealous or put off by it?" Donna said interested.

"Well yeah of course but what am I going to do, I am going with Steve and Dylan made it clear he didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Do you think he likes Andrea? I mean I know they have been spending time together since she is helping him with his writing." Donna said surprised, she wasn't in on the secret yet.

Brenda looked up from the menu, "Wait you think Dylan and Andrea might like each other?"

Kelly and Donna shrugged.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." Brenda quickly got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kelly started laughing, "What's so funny?" Donna was so lost.

Kelly proceeded to fill Donna in on what Brandon had told her. "Good touch with the writing bit, it will drive her crazy."

"Oh wow, that's so sweet all of us getting together to help them get back together." Donna said in a dreamy voice.

"I know right, Oh here she comes."

Brenda slid into the booth; she sat there looking down at the menu, Could Dylan really like Andrea? That was just weird to her. They have become better friends though, from his writing and AP English. I mean Brenda always thought Andrea was pretty but she didn't seem like Dylan's type. Then again what was Dylan's type, he had always been a ladies man and he had probably gone out with every type of girl.

"Bren, are you ok?" Kelly saw Brenda had something on her mind.

"Yeah, I am fine, just digesting the Andrea and Dylan news I guess."

Kelly held her smile in.

Brenda let out a laugh, "Well I guess it's good, at least I don't have to worry about them sleeping together on prom night."

All three girls laughed, they enjoyed eating, laughing and talking. Brenda was going to miss them so much. With as much fun she was having with her best friends, she couldn't help but think about Andrea and Dylan and a bit of jealousy came over her. Brenda looked up at the sound of the bell that rang whenever anyone opened the door. Once you were at the Peach Pit you seemed to block it out only this time it felt loud. As the door slowly opened, in came Andrea and Dylan, arm and arm, talking, joking and laughing together.

Kelly saw and tried her hardest to make things worse. "Wow she doesn't waste any time."

Brenda stared at them and felt hurt. Andrea was one of her friends, and she wasn't like some bimbo slut that wanted to get into Dylan's pants, she was smart and pretty. Could it be? She watched as they both slid into a corner booth after seeing Brenda, Donna and Kelly there.

Kelly looked at Donna and gave a half smile, "I wonder why they didn't join us?"

_I know I got this chapter up really fast. I actually got chapter 24 and 25 done at the same time. I hope you are enjoying this so far and yes prom will be the next chapter. I hope you like that the gang is going to try to bind together to try to get these two back together or at least get them together at the prom. Tell me what you are thinking and click the green button down below. It will make me post the prom scene as fast as these 2 went up because I am half way through it already anyway. (hehe) _


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 A night to remember**

"Hey Brandon." Brenda yelled from the bathroom. "What time are Steve and Kelly getting here?"

"Bren, I am right here you don't have to yell." Brandon said as he swung open the door.

Brenda put a few more curls in her hair and looked at herself in the mirror at her refection. She looked over at her brother and smiled. "Sorry".

Brandon smiled back, "You look pretty."

"Thanks." Brenda looked down and moved through some of her make up and grabbed her mascara.

"Steve and Kelly should be here any minute but I probably should tell you Dylan and Andrea are coming with us too." Brandon gave her a half smile.

"What…Why? You guys just want to drive me crazy don't you?" Brenda angrily dipped her mascara wand in and out quickly.

"Look we have two limos, one is just meeting us over at Mel's and the other one was coming here." It was taking everything he had to try and keep this plan from his sister.

"Why couldn't they just meet at Mel's then, why am I even going? This whole thing is so stupid, I should be going with Dylan." Brenda looked herself over one last time, "Well do I look good enough, now that he will be here."

"I think you look beautiful." A voice interrupted.

Brenda swung around and saw Dylan standing in her bedroom. "You didn't hear what I just said did you?"

Dylan smiled and shrugged, "Maybe just a little."

Brandon pointed at his room, "So um I am going to finish getting ready." Brandon slowly backed out and closed the bathroom door.

Brenda looked at Dylan and swallowed hard, "So what's up?" Brenda moved around him through doorway and went over to grab her shoes.

"I just wanted to give you this." Dylan handed her a green binder.

"What it is?" Brenda said as she took it from him.

"It's a few things I have been working on, writing wise. I wanted you to read it, especially the one on top." Brenda opened up the binder.

"Can I read it now?" Dylan shook his head, "Nope"

Brenda eyed him, "You are so mean."

"I am kidding, go ahead." Dylan shifted his weight with his hands in his pockets.

_She was the only person that saw through him. With one glance of her beauty, her eyes, her touch made everything go away. When the world caved in around him, she was the only one that could pull the rumble off and reach me. Life without her seemed pointless and worthless. She made him who he wanted to be._

Brenda looked up at Dylan with tears in her eyes, "Wow, is this true?"

"Yeah it's about my other girlfriend."

"Stop" Brenda lifted her hand to smack him in the chest but he grabbed it and pulled her into him. Brenda reacted like she always did when he pulled her into him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed hard on the lips. They intensely kissed each other until they both slowly backed away.

"I can't wait to read the rest." Brenda paused, "We should probably meet everyone else." Brenda said to change the emotional and physical tension between them.

"Come on, we got a prom to get too." The two walked arm and arm down the stairs.

Brenda noticed Kelly, "Where's Steve?"

"Actually he is meeting us at Mel's."

"Oook, nice date I have, what about Andrea?"

"She is too." Brandon nodded.

Brenda looked up at Dylan and rolled her eyes, "Our friends are not very good at being sneaky."

Dylan shrugged as Cindy came out, "Ok let me get pictures."

Kelly and Brandon couldn't keep their hands off each other as usual. Cindy took a couple of snaps as the two snuggled together posing.

"Ok you two move in." Cindy motioned with her head.

"Mom we aren't each others dates." Brenda said irritated.

"So what, you guys have a long history, get together, you only have one prom, it's like old times." Cindy raised her eyebrow.

"Fine." Brenda moved into Dylan as she felt his arms wrap around her. Cindy snapped a few pictures.

"Ok everyone together."

All four got close as Brenda stood next to Kelly; she leaned in and whispered, "What are you guys doing Kel? Where is Steve? I don't get it.

Kelly smiled as she looked at her friend, "I don't know what you're talking about."

As Dylan held her from behind he whispered in her ear, "You know what I was just thinking? Posing here with you before the spring dance."

Brenda blushed, "Yeah I know I was too."

"You were so cute and innocent back then."

"Excuse me, and what am I now?" Brenda whispered.

"Still cute, not so innocent." Dylan smiled

"Whatever, who's fault is that." Brenda elbowed him.

"Mom, enough pictures lets go." Brandon said lacing his fingers with Kelly's.

They walked into Mel's condo and saw that the rest of the group was already there. Brenda walked up to Steve.

"Thanks a lot Steve. You ditched me." Brenda pouted her lip.

"Well I am here now and let me just tell you how gorgeous you look in that dress."

Brenda smiled, "Ok you made up for it, here I got you a corsage." Brenda pinned it on his lapel and leaned in and planted a kiss on Steve's cheek.

"What's that for?" Steve smiled, "Thank you for asking me."

"Oh come on Brenda, you had to come to your senior prom, here you go." Steve slid the white orchid he had gotten Brenda on her wrist. Steve was a more than a little disappointed when Andrea had told him about the plan. He had a small crush on Brenda that had probably developed this year. He knew she didn't like him like that and Dylan would never let Brenda and Steve fly in his world, not only because he was his friend but also Dylan knew Steve a little too well.

"So how's it going?" Andrea whispered to Dylan.

"Good I think, I feel uncomfortable about all this. I am not used to playing these kinds of games and she is going to see right through it."

"So what, it's romantic and see even Steve gave up his date with Brenda Walsh for you, did you give her your writing?

Dylan nodded "but she only read a part of it. The one I really want her to see I will show her later."

"Show her now."

"But that wasn't the plan." Dylan made a face. What he wanted to do was more about telling Brenda how he felt, with his writing and just being with her. Donna and Kelly turned the plan into a 7th grade match up.

"Your right she will see right through it. If we go ahead and get to the dance and Steve and I ditch you guys and force you to hang out, she will know the whole thing was a set up"

"I know Bren she is going to figure it out, she already thought it was weird when you and Steve didn't come to the Walsh house."

"Go" Andrea shoved him. Dylan sighed as he approached Steve and Brenda.

"Hey Steve, mind if I talk to Brenda for a second?"

Steve shrugged, "Sure"

"I'll be back." Brenda hopped off the bar stool and followed Dylan outside.

Dylan took a deep breath, "I am really sorry."

"For?" Brenda crossed her arms.

"For being such an ass, for breaking up with you, not talking to you about what was going on with me and for going along with this dumb 7th grade plan."

"What plan?" Brenda said confused.

"This plan the whole group was in on, to get us together for prom. After thinking about it I knew you would see right through it."

"So is that why Steve and Andrea didn't meet at the house?"

Dylan nodded. He was a bit embarrassed about the whole idea, especially saying it out loud.

"So Steve just asked me to the prom to set us up?"

"No, we kind of talked him into it. As far as I heard he was bummed." Dylan let out a laugh.

"You guys are sweet, weird but sweet."

"Look Bren, before we go back inside I need you to read something."

Brenda reached out and took the folded piece of paper from Dylan's hand. Brenda slowly opened and began to read it.

_There were big things planned for her, she was going to be something, someone and he was going to left alone, afraid and a nothing. He already missed her and she hadn't left yet. He pushed her to be something just like she did for him. What she didn't realize was that he was nothing without her. He messed up, he lied, and he pushed her away because if she ever saw how much her leaving would affect him she wouldn't leave him at all. She was the first and only women he had ever loved. It took everything he had not to beg her to stay or go with her; he wants to go with her._

Brenda looked up, "Dylan" She exhaled his name, "It's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll spend this last month and the summer with me, say you'll go to NYU and be great…..say you love me." Dylan moved in close to her and looked down into her eyes. "Say we won't let anything come between us and that we will visit, call each other and continue loving each other."

Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him on the lips. "Say you'll come with me."

Dylan looked down as he shook his head, "I can't but I do promise I will visit you and I swear if I hate Berkeley I will be on the first plane to New York."

Brenda smiled, "Ok"

Dylan cupped her face and kissed her gently, "Come on lets get back to the others."

The two walked through the front doors to Mel's condo hand and hand. The gang noticed them and they all smiled.

"Guess the little plan worked." Andrea said smiling.

"Yeah Yeah, thanks a lot guys." Brenda said, "And you" Brenda pointed at Steve and walked up to him. "Thanks for giving me up so easy, what's up with that?"

"I didn't have a choice." Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Well thank you, anyway." Brenda leaned in a planted a gentle kiss on Steve's lips.

"Ok thank you Steve, we appreciate it." Dylan said pulling Brenda back.

"I would like to make a toast." Steve said as he poured some champagne in all of the glasses.

"To us and our senior prom. May tonight be filled with fun, love and more champagne. I am glad we are all here together. Cheers."

"Cheers" the gang replied clinging their glasses together.

"And I will add you guys are the best friends a girl could ask for and I am really going to miss all of you." Brenda said getting teary.

"Ok Ok enough sap, this is suppose to be fun no crying allowed, lets get going." Brandon placed his arm around Kelly and nibbled on her earlobe. Kelly giggled in return, "I hope you know your dancing with me tonight."

"I was afraid of that but you will owe me…big time." Brandon said seductively.

"You know it."

As the night went on, the gang enjoyed themselves, dancing, taking pictures, it truly was a night to remember. Steve sat looking down at the table.

"Hey it's not a good sign when your date is depressed." Andrea said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I am sorry I am being a horrible prom data Andrea, this just wasn't how I pictured tonight."

"With Brenda?" Andrea said confused.

"No no I am glad her and Dylan made up, she is the only person that makes him tolerable and he definitely is easier to deal with when they are on the ups." Steve paused, "Its Celeste, I guess I just pictured being here with her."

"Yeah I know, I had hoped Jay would be around to take me. But that's how it works I guess. I should have known.

"Hey Andrea, you want to dance?"

Andrea smiled, "I would love too."

"So are you having a good time?" Brandon whispered to Kelly.

"Mmm hmmm, did I tell you how happy I am we got together this year?"

"A few times. I have to admit I am a little jealous of Dylan, he has his own place. And I am sorry I didn't fit into the cliché of getting us a room here tonight, because at this moment I am regretting that decision." Brandon leaned in and gave Kelly a passionate kiss.

"Well….its not like we haven't put the mustang to good use."

Brandon laughed, "True but still."

"Well what would you say if I fit the cliché and had gotten us a room and I have the key in my purse back at the table?"

"I would say…lets get out of here." Brandon groaned as he leaned in and gave Kelly another kiss.

"This is nice, thanks Steve." Andrea said as he whirled her around.

"Yeah it is."

"You know you're a pretty good dancer, I must say." Andrea said smiling.

"So I have an idea, we have an empty limo in the lot, with 2 bottles of champagne chilling, lets go open up one of those puppies and find out what some of those buttons actually do."

Andrea thought about it, "I have only been in a limo once before, playing around in the limo does sound temping. What the hell." Andrea shrugged.

Donna pressed her lips against David's, smiling mid kiss.

"Why don't we go check out our room?" David said as he looked down nervously.

"David, I don't know, I am nervous."

"Don't be nervous Donna, it's not like either of us knows what to expect. Let's just go and relax, we can order up some desert, be alone."

"If I go up there with you, will you be mad at me if I change my mind?"

David sighed, "No I wont, its prom night and Felice said you didn't have to come home tonight. Lets just go, check it out and if you change you mind, I can live with that." David said sincerely.

"Have I told you, you are the best boyfriend in the world?" Donna smiled at him; he had been so patient with her.

"Yes you have and I might need an award." David said jokingly.

"Let's go babe, there are other things we can do besides sex."

"Nice" David whispered as they made their way out.

Brenda cuddled close, resting her head on Dylan's chest as they slow danced. "I am really happy we are here together. It wouldn't have felt right with anyone else."

"I agree. So did you have your parents extend your curfew tonight?" Dylan said with a sexy smile.

"Actually, Brandon and I don't have one." Brenda returned the look.

"Oooo Jimbo and Cindy come out on top for the night."

"Well I mean it is prom night and they thought I was going with Steve." Brenda giggled.

"If they only knew they should watch out for him more than me."

"So not true." Brenda leaned in a kissed him.

"Well what do you say, 5 more minutes and we make our exit."

"You have used that line on me before."

"What? When?"

"The night of the Spring Dance." Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"Oooh Yeah, well something's are worth repeating." Dylan pulled her in closer.

"Yes they are, why don't we forget the 5 minutes and go back to your place now."

Dylan leaned forward and allowed their noses to touch, "I thought you would never ask."

The two kissed as they headed for the door.

"So Brandon and Kelly are staying here, Donna and David are staying here, I didn't see Andrea and Steve but they are probably just in there dancing. We will just take one of the limos and at least we have two so they can have the other."

Dylan couldn't keep his eyes off her as they walked to the limo; Dylan started kissing her neck as Brenda opened the car door. "Can you wait until we at least get into the limo….Oh My God, Sorry." Brenda slammed the door covering her mouth in shock. She grabbed Dylan's hand pulling him to the other car. They hurried into the other limo that was parked just behind it.

"What?" Dylan was confused

"Um that one was occupied." Brenda said wide eyed, "Eww".

"Uh was it Brandon?" he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh no, it was much worse." Brenda said holding in her laugh.

"Nooo, Donna and David?" Dylan's eyes got wide.

A slow smile spread across her face, "Andrea and Steve."

"Nooo." Dylan's mouth dropped, "You mean like making out or like naked?" Dylan made a face.

Brenda looked at him all she could do was laugh.

_LMAO so what did you guys think of my version of prom? I know Andrea and Steve, weird right. But they had kissed before and they were both feeling vulnerable and lonely considering how coupled the group is. So what do you think? Were they *making a face* naked or not? I guess you will have to wait for the graduation chapter next to find out. I have it planned out and the more reviews I get the faster it will get me to finish it up and post. Thanks for reading and I can't wait to read what you guys thought._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 The Commencement Part I**

Voices and laughter filled the quad as most of the seniors were getting their cap and gowns. The feeling of freedom was thick in the air because graduation was right around the corner.

"Hut Hut Hike." Dylan twirled around and found Brenda in his sights as he threw the nerf football directly to her. Brenda held on tight as she tried to get around the rather big Tony Miller. Dylan ran over picked Brenda up over his shoulders and carried her past Tony Miller, Steve and Brandon to make a touchdown.

"Cheater" Brandon called out.

"Oh come on Bran, its not like the teams are fair." Brenda said as she hung upside down. Dylan playfully smacked Brenda on the butt.

"Can you put me down?" Brenda said giggling.

"Well they are about to get even less fair, I got to go." Dylan said as he set Brenda down.

"Where are you going?" Brenda asked concerned

"I actually have a meeting with your dad, but I will meet you guys at your house for the big grad night surprise."

"With my dad, why?"

"Business, money stuff, don't worry, nothin bad." Dylan smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye babe."

"See ya." Brenda said as she waved.

"I am out of here too; I have to meet Andrea regarding the senior wills. Later." Brandon called out.

Brenda noticed Kelly and Donna and waved goodbye to the other boys and went to meet up with them.

"Hey girls." Brenda called up as she approached them.

"Hey Bren, can you believe a couple more days and we are out of here?"

"Nope, it's bitter sweet to me. I mean on one hand I can't wait to get out of high school and then the other one it just means I am out of here sooner."

"You are going to love New York Bren, the people, the noise, the hustle and bustle of a big city, the theater. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't come back." Donna said smiling.

"Yeah but I could maybe get the same feeling from San Francisco." Brenda said nonchalantly.

"You applied to Berkeley?" Kelly said shocked.

Brenda nodded her head, "Wow Bren, does Dylan know?"

Brenda shook her head; she could always count on Kelly to be just a tad judgmental about things like this. "I probably won't know anything until the end of the summer, and I could get wait listed because I applied so late." Brenda looked at her friends who by the looks of it were disapproving. "Hey it's just an option, I am planning to go to NYU but if I hate it or after a year if I want to transfer I will." Brenda let out a laugh, "Come on moms, geez." Brenda linked arms with them.

"If you say so." Kelly said as they walked off.

"But Berkeley isn't New York Brenda, what about acting?" Donna said looking at her sincerely

**

"Hi Dylan" Jim reached out and shook his hand. "Are you hungry? I just had my secretary call me in a sandwich from the deli downstairs."

"No, I have to meet the gang out your house later."

"So what can I help you with?" Jim sat down.

"Well I just thought it would be a good idea to meet with you since school is ending and I am moving up north. I want you to still handle all my money, Jim you have been like a second father to me and even though we haven't always seen eye to eye, I always knew I could count on you in a professional manner to handle all this stuff."

"Well thank you, I am glad you have faith in me… look Dylan about the past. I have to admit I didn't always react or treat you very well when it came to Brenda. You will realize one day when you have children that letting go is hard. And if you are one day blessed with a girl you will realize even more when she starts dating. I know it felt personal but it wasn't, no one would have been good enough for Brenda and from the moment I saw you two together, it scared me, you were the guy that swept her off her feet and took her away from us."

"Jim, I know, its in the past, since Bren has gotten back from Paris, you and Cindy has been more than welcoming, letting me stay at your house when my dad died, letting me go and meet your family in Minnesota. I am not complaining, I know what your family has done for me and I will always be thankful.

"Thanks Dylan, you have been more than patient with me and my temper tantrums about you and Brenda then I deserved." Jim smiled, deep down he really did like Dylan, he just wouldn't admit it completely.

"Well, this isn't exactly why I came by, I wanted to discuss getting an advance for the summer and I definitely will need a bigger check once I get to Berkeley."

"The weekly checks is no problem Dylan, you will probably need it for living expense alone. But why the advance?"

"I was thinking about bumming around Europe for the summer, leave shortly after graduation and come back before Bren leaves for New York.

"Oh ok, that's no problem, you should have some fun, you deserve it, you definitely have enough money to do whatever you want." Jim paused looking at some paperwork. "Ok well I can arrange it. Did you want me to arrange plane tickets or anything like that?"

Dylan shrugged and nodded, "Ok that sounds good, thanks." Dylan bit down on his lower lip.

"I am surprised Brenda is letting you go considering you are both leaving in the fall." Jim said nonchalantly.

"Well actually that's the other thing I came by to ask you." Dylan nervously looked out the window before Jim looked at him curiously.

"I wanted to get your permission to bring Brenda with me." Dylan looked at Jim with wide eyes and he prepared himself for a blow out.

"Excuse me?" Jim thought he heard wrong.

"Look Jim, Brenda is 18 and next year she will be on her own across the country. I love her, Sir, I will take good care of her, you won't have to pay for anything, I will handle everything. It's just something I would really like to share with her." Dylan swallowed hard.

"Dylan, I understand what you're saying but there is no way we are going to allow Brenda to go off for the summer with you." Jim said flat out.

"Mr. Walsh please." Dylan pleaded.

"I will talk to Cindy tonight and." Jim paused, "We'll think about it but I am not going to promise you anything." Jim shook his head.

"Thank you Sir."

**

"I wonder where Dylan is, he said he would be here." Brenda said looking down the long driveway.

"He'll be here." Kelly said flinging paint at Brandon.

"I don't know why I always get nervous when he meets with my dad." Brenda said kneeling next to Kelly.

"Why? They are probably just talking about boring business stuff; I doubt it has anything to do with you."

"Your right….So Steve, what time are we meeting for this big unveiling on grad night?"

"Late….very late." Steve said with a sneaky smile.

"Lemonade." Cindy called out.

Brenda ran over taking the tray of drinks from her mother, "Get inside, you aren't allowed to see, you have to wait like the rest of the world."

"What in the world are you guys up to?" Smiled Cindy.

"You'll see." Smiled Kelly grabbing a glass from the tray.

"Sorry, what did I miss?" Dylan said as he pulled on his baseball cap and walked toward the backyard.

"Dylan!" Brenda handed the tray to Kelly as she ran up to him. Brenda flung her arms around him kissing him playfully over and over on the lips.

"Damn." Dylan lifted Brenda up and carried her kissing her back.

"How did the meeting go?" Brenda said as he felt her feet touch the floor.

"I guess we will see." Dylan said as he walked toward Steve and Brandon.

"Huh." Brenda said under her breath as he walked away.

"Hey dad." Brandon called out as he noticed his father arriving home from work.

"Don't come closer , your not allowed to see." Steve said smiling.

Jim put up his hands, "Alright, alright."

Jim walked through the back door setting his briefcase on the kitchen counter. "Cindy, I'm home." He called out.

"Hi dear, I am in the living room." Cindy yelled back.

Jim walked and took a seat next to Cindy, "I need to talk to you." Jim said.

Cindy closed the gardening magazine she was reading and looked over at Jim, "About what?"

"Brenda and Dylan."

**

"Remember when we used to go to the movies and all we would do is make out?" Brenda said as Dylan led her into his house.

"Yes like last week." Dylan said amused.

"Next time I am not going with Brandon and Kelly, they are still in that new place where it's hard to keep your hands off each other."

"And what are we an old married couple?" Dylan said as he swung his jacket over the arm of the couch and walked over to the answering machine and pressed the button.

"No, I am not saying that it's just, we are about other things now."

Dylan gave Brenda the look and walked over to the couch, he sat next to her grabbing her head and bringing it in. They started making out as the recorder started playing his messages. Dylan lowered her to the couch covering her with his body, fiercely kissing her and letting his hands roam up her shirt.

"You have 2 messages….Message 1, beep, Hey Dylan its Jim, call me at home when you get this, I got your ticket arranged and the money transferred, just call me back."

Brenda pulled away, "Ticket?"

Dylan looked over at the machine, "Message 2, beep, Hey Dylan it's your mother, call me back as soon as you get this. Click, I have no idea how to use these portable phones…click."

"Great." Dylan mumbled hearing Iris's voice. Dylan leaned in and began kissing her neck.

"What is my dad talking about?" Brenda tried to pull away.

"Nothing Bren, I have to call him back." Dylan ignored Brenda's push for information; he didn't want to give anything away without knowing what the Walsh's answer was. Dylan proceeded to kiss Brenda, down her neck and slowly began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Dylan stop, what are you hiding?" Brenda said pushing him off of her.

Dylan looked toward the door as he heard several knocks. "Who is it?" he called out.

"Your mother." Dylan cringed at the sound of his mother's voice but was thankful for the interruption. Brenda started buttoning back up her shirt. Dylan walked over and opened the door, "Do you mind telling me what you have against the phone?"

"I called you, you never called me back, aren't you the least bit tickled to see me?" Dylan sighed, "Come in, you remember Brenda."

"Breeeeenda," Iris and Brenda embraced, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Iris made a face looking back and forth between the two of them. "No" Brenda smiled as she shook her head.

"Actually yeah, you have impeccable timing mother."

"Oh Brenda I am so happy to see you, I brought you something."

Brenda smiled, she knew Iris was a kooky women but she really did love her. "You did? You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but Dylan told me you are off to New York this fall and I wanted to bring you this." Iris took out a little velvet blue bag. Dylan rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch.

Brenda opened up the little bag and emptied a gorgeous blue crystal into the palm of her hand. "What is it?"

"It will bring you luck and keep you safe." Iris said placing the crystal around Brenda's neck.

"Thank you Iris, it's beautiful." Brenda embraced Dylan's mother.

"Yeah thanks mom, glad to know you give me good luck charms, I am leaving too you know." Dylan said sarcastically.

Brenda laughed as she sat next to Dylan. "She likes me better." Brenda whispered as she cuddled close to him.

"Ha I don't doubt that. Mom what are you doing here?" Dylan said confused.

"Well it's not everyday your son graduates from high school. I wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah some surprise, where were you when my father died?" Dylan yelled leaning away from Brenda and getting up.

"I was on a track in the Indies; I called you as soon as I heard." Iris's voice cracked with emotion.

"Yeah well that's my mother; you never were good at actually being there for me when I really needed you." Dylan stormed off into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Brenda swallowed hard, "I am sorry Iris."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, Dylan never has been one to hide his true feelings from me." Iris looked down sadly.

"If it's any consolation, he wasn't alone during that time."

Iris nodded wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I know"

Dylan paced back and forth in his bedroom before plopping down on his bed. Dylan sighed and felt a tad guilty for yelling at his mother. He knew she didn't ignore him during that time on purpose. Dylan looked over at his phone sitting on the nightstand. He went over and picked the phone up and dialed.

"Hello Mr. Walsh, its Dylan."

_Ok so here is the first part of the graduation. I had a couple points to get across here so I hope you weren't bored. The next chapter should be the reveal if Jim and Cindy ok'd Europe and some graduation stuff. Also what do you guys think about Brenda applying to Berkeley? I am not sure what I am going to do with B/D yet. It's going to be really hard to split them up after everything they have been through. Let me know cause right now I am not so sure. There will be a college sequel though._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 The Commencement Part II**

Everyone was looking forward to the senior breakfast. It was a finally here and the room filled with laughter and buzz like the days before. Brenda and Kelly entered and quickly saw the rest of the gang sitting at a table near the front.

"There they are." Kelly pointed at the table as the girls walked over to where everyone was sitting.

Brenda walked and sat next to Dylan, "Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey baby." Dylan looked up from the senior will section of the Blaze and greeted her with a kiss. "I am sorry about last night, with my mom coming and everything, I shouldn't of did that whole thing in front of you."

"Its ok but I think we should talk about the other stuff as well."

Dylan nodded as he rested his arm around her shoulders, "I know we will. Did you see what I left you in the senior wills?"

Brenda smiled and shook her head, "No."

Dylan slide the paper closer to her and Brenda found Dylan's section, Brenda read and looked up and smiled, "Baja huh"

Dylan nodded and smiled, "You know it."

"Did you see what I left you?"

Dylan scanned down the page, "Ah yes, Niccolò Paganini."

Brenda giggled, "The only concert we ever made it through and didn't make out during."

Dylan laughed as he pulled her in and began kissing her. "That was fun, we haven't done that in a long time, it was incredibly…."

"Romantic?". Brenda finished.

"Absolutely" Dylan kissed her again.

"Hey Pookie" Kelly said greeting Brandon with a kiss.

"Hey, I saw you left me Minnesota in the senior will." Brandon said smiling.

"Well it was the first time we told each other we loved each other." Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know" Brandon almost was offended she thought she had to tell him, "Did you see what I left you?"

Kelly glanced down at the paper, "Ahh Alfonzo's, our first time?" Kelly playfully rolled her eyes. "Men" Kelly pulled from his embrace.

"Um no our first date." Brandon put his hand on his heart to simulate she stabbed him.

"Oh….better." Kelly smiled.

Brandon wrinkled his nose at her, "Did you get your packet from CU?"

"I did." Kelly sat next to him. "I am secretly happy I didn't make it into those other schools, now I get to stay here with you."

"I know me too."

"Did Brenda tell you she applied to Berkeley?" Kelly leaned in so no one hear.

"Yes, she borrowed the application fee from me because she didn't want mom and dad to know. I wasn't surprised, it was a while ago and she told me last night she got in."

"Really, when did she find out? She just told me she was probably going to be wait listed."

Brandon shrugged, "Guess not."

Kelly glanced over at Brenda and Dylan who were laughing and cuddling close. If she were Brenda she didn't know what she would do.

As the senior breakfast continued the gang laughed and reminisced. They had played old videos and montages. They had given out awards and pretty much embarrassed at least everyone in the group at least once. The sudden feeling of nostalgia hit every single one of the friends, wishing high school wasn't over. In a way people were going their separate ways. The truth about this group of friends is that they had gotten so close, they had been through a lot together and it was sad to see it almost come to an end.

**

Brenda knocked on her brothers door, "Bran?"

"Yeah" Brandon grumbled still laying in bed.

Brenda peaked in after opening the bathroom door, "You awake?"

"I am now." Brandon stretched, "what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure come in." Brandon sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Can you believe we are graduating today?" Brenda smiled. "It's exciting."

Brandon nodded still not totally awake.

"I was thinking about Berkeley and New York," Brenda looked down.

"And?" Brandon was curious to what his sister was thinking.

"I am planning on going over to Dylan's before the graduation ceremony and telling him about Berkeley but I wanted to make sure I had my decision set and my mind made up before I went over." Brenda looked at her brother.

"What did you decide?"

"What would you do? I mean you have a girlfriend that you love, what would you do?"

Brandon thought about it, "Honestly…I don't know. I feel lucky Kel and I don't have to choose to be away from each other. It just feels like we wasted so much time pining over each other, I just want to continue being together."

Brenda smiled at her brother, "You guys are cute."

Brandon blushed and smiled, shrugging it off. "Well you know."

"Thanks Brandon." Brenda got up and started to enter the bathroom.

"Bren? What did you decide?" Brandon said confused.

"I think you know." Brenda smiled at Brandon and went to get dressed.

**

Brenda knocked on Dylan's door, running her hands down her dress. Dylan swung open the door and smiled.

"Hey you, what a nice surprise, I didn't think I would see you until later." Dylan held out his hand pulling Brenda in.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you." Brenda said as moved into Dylan's house.

"Yeah I need to talk to you too. You first." Dylan said as he led Brenda to the couch.

Brenda sighed and looked at him nervously, "I have to tell you something." Brenda paused, "I applied to Berkeley….and got in." Brenda said looking at Dylan.

Dylan started to laugh

"Why are you laughing?" Brenda said confused.

Dylan got up and walked over to a near by table picking up a packet and walked over handing it to Brenda. Brenda looked down and began to look through the packet of papers.

"You applied to NYU?" Brenda exhaled as she spoke.

Dylan smiled and nodded, "After we broke up I started looking into the school and Bren, they have one of the most distinguished programs in the country, its the leading national center for study of writing and literature. Their creative writing program is top notch."

Brenda smiled at his enthusiasm. "Wow….and you got in?….and your going?"

Dylan smiled and nodded slowly, "Yep"

Brenda jumped up and threw her arms around Dylan's neck, "I am so proud of you." She said squeezing him tightly. She pulled back and looked at him kissing him over and over on the lips.

Dylan smiled, "Were you going to go to Berkeley?"

"Yeah." Brenda said smiling.

"Even though their theater department sucks?"

"What can I say, I love you." Brenda shrugged

"I love you too Bren."

Brenda leaned forward and began kissing Dylan passionately, he moved his hand through her hair, resting his hand on the back of her head. He lowered her down on the couch and continued to slowly kiss her lips and neck, slowly unzipping the her dress.

"Dylan." Iris called out as she knocked on the door.

Dylan groaned, "Are you serious?"

Brenda giggled, "That Iris has good timing."

Dylan got up helping Brenda off the couch, as he sighed. "Zip me." Brenda said as she turned around.

Dylan opened up the door and shook his head, "Seriously, tell me what you have against the telephone?"

"I would rather you tell me what you have against me? That was a very chilly reception you gave me the other night. I thought it over and it comes to this, my bags are packed and either the taxi takes me straight to your graduation ceremony or to the airport. Its up to you."

"Mom." Dylan shook his head, "The graduation doesn't start for 90 minutes."

Iris raised her eyebrows, "I guess I am still on Hawaiian time." she smiled sweetly at her son. "Plus half the fun is catching you in the bedroom with a girl."

Dylan smiled and sighed, "Come on in, say hello to Brenda."

Iris made her way through the doorway, "Breeeenda sweety.. hi. Sorry I interrupted." Iris clinched her teeth together.

"No its ok, I should go anyway. I will see you guys in 90 minutes." Brenda hugged Iris again saying goodbye. And then moved to Dylan, she tightly hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you." Dylan said as they pulled apart.

Iris smiled as she lightly hit him in the chest. "I like her a lot."

"I know mom." Dylan smiled as he shook his head and closed the door.

**

Everyone started to show up at the graduation ceremony. The clicking of cameras could be heard from all sides of the seats. The outside was decorated in blue and white, balloons hung on the sides of the stage that was filled with bleachers. The seniors lined up as the parents sat in their seats. The graduation march began playing softly and they headed in. The gang smiled and as they walked in waving and smiling as they caught the eye of their parents. As Andrea gave her Valedictorian speech. They all listened intently as she explained, the path everyone was going to be traveling. And even though some may be going to separate places, they would always remember their time they spent at West Beverly and most importantly the friends they made. The ceremony took about an hour as they one by one went up and collected their diplomas. Excitement filled the air as they threw their caps high in the sky.

"Ahhhh Haaaaa we graduated." Steve said as he ran to the rest of the group.

"Hold it there guys let me get a picture." Cindy said directing the gang to pose all together.

The gang hugged and laughed as their parents took pictures.

"See ya later up on the hill, buddy." Brandon gave Steve a low five as he went and met up with Kelly.

"Guess who's here?" Kelly said smiling bright.

Brandon shrugged, "My father." Kelly said with tears in her eyes.

"Really, where?" Kelly pointed at a older man that was chatting with Jackie.

Brandon smiled as he leaned in and kissed Kelly on the lips, "I'll see you later."

Kelly nodded and smiled as she looked into Brandon's eyes. "I love you" Kelly said not taking her eyes of his.

"I love you…. See you later." Brandon hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

**

Brenda, Dylan, David and Donna walked down the hill to meet the rest of the gang.

"Its about time you guys showed up." Steve called out as soon as he spotted them.

"Sorrrrry." Donna said sweetly.

"So what should we do, where do you want us?" Brenda said

"Psssh we finished." Brandon said as he pulled Kelly back so she was laying between his legs.

"Without me?" Brenda said sadly.

"What can I say, we were on a mission." Andrea smiled.

Dylan threw their sleeping bags on the ground as he sat down pulling Brenda down with him. Cuddling her into him.

"So Andrea, when do you leave for Yale?" Brandon said nonchalantly.

Andrea looked around at the group, "Actually I am not. I decided to stay here and go to CU."

"CU? Why?" Kelly said concerned.

"Well, my grandma is sick and I just cant see leaving. Plus Yale has been there forever it isn't going anywhere, I can always transfer later on." Andrea kept her chin up as everyone smiled at her. They all knew it was a huge decision for her to make. As long as they all could remember she wanted to go to Yale.

"What about you Bren?" Brandon looked at his sister.

"I am going to New York." Brenda said looking around at the group.

"You are?" Kelly said smiling, "Good for you." Brandon said, he was shocked.

"Yeah they have a good theater department and I did almost get a full ride." Brenda looked up and smiled at Dylan.

Donna looked sadly at Dylan, feeling bad they were obviously not going to be together, "When do you leave?"

"When do we leave Bren?" Dylan looked down at her and smiled.

"We?" Donna said confused.

"Yeah, Dylan is going to NYU too, he got into their creative writing program."

"Wow, that's great." Andrea said, "Not surprised but wow, I had no idea you applied there."

"So you guys are going to live together or what?" Steve said interested.

"We haven't talked about it, we both got into the dorms though." Brenda said cuddling closer to Dylan.

"I am going to bum around Europe for the summer and I'll be back a week before registration." Dylan said to Steve

"Europe? You didn't tell me you were spending the summer in Europe." Brenda sat up and turned to look at Dylan.

"Want to come with me?"

Brenda let out a laugh, "Yeah right, like my dad would let me spend the summer in Europe with you or even pay for me to go."

Dylan shrugged playing it off, "Well that's funny cause I asked him already and he didn't have a problem with it. Even got us tickets, we leave next week." Dylan finally gave into his smile he had been holding back.

"Are you serious?" Brenda mouth dropped and her eyes grew bigger.

"Yep, its all planned. I asked him a couple days ago and he and your mom talked about it and said ok."

"Oh my God, really?" Brenda covered her mouth still in shock.

Dylan nodded as Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. "Thank you." she whispered.

"How Cool. You guys are going to have so much fun." Kelly said as she watched the two kiss.

"Promise me two things, you invite me to your wedding and if he ever pisses you off more than usual you come and take me out." Steve said smiling as he lifted his eyebrows and winked at Brenda.

Brenda let out a laugh as she pulled herself from Dylan's kiss. "You got it Steve."

"What? No I don't think so." Dylan said laughing.

"What is up with this picture Kel, my little sister has been to Europe going on twice now and I haven't been once. I thought you were suppose to be my sugar mama."

"Awww poor baby." Kelly kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be jealous." Brenda gave him a smirk.

The morning came pretty quick as they gathered their belongings and sleeping bags and got in their cars to ride down the hill to see what they left the city. They all got out of their cars and walked to the middle of the street. The gang felt a sense of pride as they looked up at a sign that covered the whole entire Hollywood sign. It read 93 across it. High school was officially over. The friends that they had made, the relationships that didn't work, the relationships that developed and were still going strong, made everything worth it. They may all be growing up, some going their own way but like Andrea said, they would always have those memories.

_I hope you liked my version of season 3. I know my title doesn't really fit anymore and I was going to carry this into the summer and stop it at the castles sand completion a yr from the start but truthfully, writing summer chapters, doesn't interest me. Writing about Brenda and Dylan's Europe vacation, temping but that's a whole other fanfic that maybe someday I will do. I hope you continue to read my other stories. I recently started continuing A long Time Coming, which is flowing out like crazy. I actually am sitting on chapters because I am trying to space them out. Give people a chance to read them. I also will start a sequel to this one like the college years or something like that. Thanks for reading and I hope I gave season 3 some justice. I know I enjoyed my version a lot better, hope you did too. Thanks for reading._


End file.
